Gundam Seed Again
by Shadow eXtreme e YumeSangai
Summary: AIUEO, um internato de elite de ORB. Um lugar para os filhos da elite. Um lugar da elite. Um lugar que sempre está um caos total. Existe ordem e paz? Ou todos os alunos estão mais preocupados em como se divertir durante a semana que seguirá?
1. Bem vindos a AIUEO

hdtfthftg

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Nota dos Autores: **Nós autorizamos Gundam Seed Again a ser uma história fictícia baseada em fatos reais.

Todos os personagens desta fic pertencem a série Gundam Seed e Destiny, não existem personagens originais, para mais informações use o wikipedia.

**Capitulo 01:** Bem vindos a AIUEO

Orb, Colônia de Heleopolis. AIUEO, Academia Imperial Unificada dos Emirados de Orb. Um colégio de elite, onde os alunos eram selecionados através de provas e testes de habilidades especificas. As provas haviam acabado, e a turma da ZAFT (Zoadores Acadêmicos Fodas Totais), Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, Rusty Mackenzie e Miguel Aiman, resolveram dar uma "festinha".

Como de costume, as festas eram realizadas em um andar do dormitório, onde mais cedo ou mais tarde os 'naturais' acabavam entrando com o consentimento de Kira.

E como isso tudo já havia acontecido, Meer estava em cima da mesa cantando uma versão alterada da música de Lacus e o restante dançando feito uns retardados. Rusty sobe em cima da mesa, quase tropeça, começa a rir como um maluco.

Rusty: Segura isso aí princesa – Diz entregando a garrafa de bebida para Meer, enquanto aproveitava que as mãos estavam desocupadas para tirar a camisa e voltar a dançar. – E atenção...sejam todos bem vindos a maior festa de COOKY! Porque uma festa, nunca durou dois dias!

Aluno aleatório: O que é COOKY, seu doido?

Rusty: COlégio de Orb do Kct Ymperial.

Yzak: Por COOKY! – E ergue sua garrafa.

Miguel: Salvem COOKY! – E todos erguem suas bebidas, gritando coisas sem sentido.

Dia seguinte. Os sinais para a primeira aula já haviam tocado havia tempo. A maior parte das pessoas estava dormindo de qualquer jeito no chão, nas mesas e onde mais fosse possível e impossível. Athrun acorda no meio daquela bagunça, com uma dor de cabeça de rachar e a visão turva.

Athrun: Ehh...? Onde...? Quem matou essa gente toda?

Rusty sai de debaixo da mesa e olha em volta e logo vê Athrun com cara de quem havia sido atropelado por um Gundam.

Rusty: Aí...que cor ta o meu cabelo?

Athrun: Que barbeiro?

Kira entra no salão, aparentando estar bem.

Kira: As aulas já começaram.

Athrun: Eh..? Que dia é hoje?

Kira: Quinta.

Athrun: Sério..?

Kira: Não. Mas vai ser se você continuar ai.

Athrun: Ok... me da uma mão... – E tenta se levantar. Quase cai, mas Kira o segura.

Kira: Porque ta escrito "Devolve minha namorada" na sua testa?

Athrun: Oi...? – E passa a mão na testa, tirando parte da tinta. – Quando fizeram isso? ... E porque você ta inteiro?

Kira: Porque eu sou Jesus.

Athrun: Mas você não tava com aquela garota...? – E aponta para uma garota qualquer no chão.

Kira: Não. Agora cala a boca anda logo ou vai perder a aula hoje.

Athrun: Qual o problema nisso...?

Kira: Eu não preciso te lembrar.

Ahrun: Ok...

Rusty apenas vê os dois se afastando e volta a deitar no chão de piso frio.

No prédio principal, a primeira aula já havia começado, Murrue Ramius-Sensei não havia estranhado a falta da maior parte de seus alunos, já que boatos corriam rapidamente, mas aparentemente nunca chegavam até o diretor.

Murrue: Vocês não têm jeito, com essa atitude eu só serei capaz de pedir alguns trabalhos e acrescentar mais matéria na próxima prova e eu garanto que os resultados da última não foram nada bons.

Ela dizia para os poucos presentes, sendo que a maioria parecia estar dormindo de olhos abertos e alguns jogavam um game viciante de Gundans que era a sensação de todo o mundo.

Cagali: E aqueles que nada tem haver com a ignorância de certas pessoas? Sofremos mesmo assim? Eu não concordo. – Diz batendo na mesa.

Miriallia: Nós sempre somos sobrecarregados de tarefas – Reclama se afundando na cadeira.

Nicol: Acho que todos merecem um tempo, nós tivemos um período muito ruim de provas, todas estavam muito próximas e com longas matérias, nos prejudicar dessa forma, vai fazer com que muitos nem abram os livros nas próximas semanas.

Cagali fitava Nicol com um olhar assassino, mas este apenas sorria levemente enquanto tentava parecer um bom aluno preocupado com todos e seu desempenho.

Murrue: Eu posso ceder dessa vez para vocês – Suspiros aliviados da maioria – Mas não tenho certeza se os próximos professores farão o mesmo.

Nicol: Talvez devêssemos contar com um conselho?

Cagali: Ou com a sua cara de pau! Um conselho deveria ser organizado, mas para resolver **outro **tipo de problema, algo chamado falta de disciplina!

Nicol: Todos os alunos se portam bem, ninguém aqui é perfeito, mas todos tentam se adaptar a esse difícil ano leti—

Cagali: Você e o seu grupo de amigos retardados pisam em cima das regras!

Nicol: Cagali-san, podemos organizar um debate no decorrer da semana, mas nesse caso eu exijo a presença de meus amigos, afinal não é justo falar de alguém pelas costas.

Cagali: Se eles não estiverem ocupados com bebidas e garotas!

Uma garota loira levanta a mão, e os olhares se voltam para ela.

Stella: Stella acha que devemos parar de atrapalhar uma aula e deixar para discussões no intervalo, Stella quer entender a matéria.

Murrue: Obrigada Loussier, Cagali...Nicol, por favor, já chega.

Durante o intervalo.

Shinn: ... juro que da próxima vez que eles ficarem com essa palhaçada eu vou até lá e acabo com essa merda!

Rey assente.

Shinn: Quer dizer, uma festa de vez em quando tudo bem, serve pra desestressar...

Rey assente.

Shinn: Mas aquela barulheira por dois dias seguidos?! É demais para qualquer um!

Rey assente.

Shinn: O que você acha?

Rey: ... Que você acabaria se juntando a eles.

Shinn: O que?! Eu não sou que nem eles.

Lunamaria: Diga que o assunto de vocês não é 'como a festa da ZAFT tava boa' – Murmura se aproximando.

Meylin: Ouvi que a Meer não passou a noite no quarto dela! Estão dizendo que está com o Athrun.

Lunamaria: QUE!?

Shinn: Mais uma pra conta do Athrun Zala? Até ai não é novidade... mas logo a Meer?

Meylin: Interessado nela Shinn?

Lunamaria: A Meer não vai dar bola pra alguém que não seja importante.

Meylin: Mas o Shinn é casaco vermelho.

Lunamaria: Os amigos do Athrun também são e não vemos a Meer com eles por causa disso.

Meylin: Então o Shinn não tem chance?

Lunamaria: Provavelmente...

Shinn: Eu posso ouvi-las, sabiam?

Lunamaria: Eu também sou casaco vermelho e o Athrun também não olha pra mim. Qual o problema desses riquinhos?

Meylin: Mas eu já vi vocês dois conversando!

Lunamaria: Não durou muito, com a Meer pulando em cima dele e tudo mais.

Meylin: Mas e você Shinn?

Shinn: Eu o que?

Meylin: Qual o seu interesse na Meer?

Shinn engasga com o sanduíche.

Shinn: Que interesse?

Rey balança a cabeça negativamente.

Meylin: Ele não está negando nem admitindo.

Lunamaria concorda com a cabeça. Elas vêm Meer passando não muito distante, Meylin acena para que a garota se aproxime.

Lunamaria: Quando eu a vejo de relance eu sempre acho que é a Lacus, não é uma sensação muito boa – Diz baixo antes que a animada garota se aproxime.

Shinn: Se Lacus Clyne aparecesse aqui seria o fim do mundo.

Lunamaria: Como se Lacus Clyne fosse parar aqui.

Meer se aproxima sorridente como se tivesse sido chamada para algumas fotos com fãs.

Meylin: Nós estávamos pensando...você poderia dizer o que acha do nosso amigo Shinn?

Meer pisca alguma vezes, tentando fazer a informação ser digerida rapidamente, ela olhou para os dois garotos presentes, sabia que eram colegas de classe, mas não é como se tivessem conversando algumas vezes, no máximo com a garota a sua frente a quem ela sabia o nome e...sua irmã.

Meer: Shinn? Shinn... – E rapidamente se lembrou de uma baixinha que as vezes entrava gritando na sala. – Asuka?

Lunamaria: Nossa, você sabe quem é ele.

Meer ignora o comentário e recapitula a pergunta, fitando o garoto por alguns instantes, o olhando de cima abaixo.

Meer: Ele é bonito.

Meylin sorria para Shinn enquanto batia palmas, contente por ter 'ajudado' seu amigo a se aproximar da cosplayer, mas ela ainda não havia se afastado, parecendo esperar alguma coisa vindo do garoto.

Shinn: Ah... obrigado... você também... quer dizer... é muito bonita... ah... – Gagueja com o rosto corado.

Lunamaria balançava a cabeça negativamente, enquanto comia calmamente com Rey. E Meer parecia satisfeita com a reação 'típica de um fã', ela olha para os lados como se procurasse alguém em especial, não encontrando, ela da um beijo no rosto do garoto.

Meer: Obrigada, Shinn. – E pisca se afastando.

Agora sim Shinn fica com o rosto vermelho. Ele segue Meer com os olhos, com a mão no lugar onde ela o beijou.

Rey: ... Fanboy...

Lunamaria: Mais um para a lista dela. Que vergonha Shinn, esperava mais de você.

Meylin: Eu achei tão bonito!

Shinn ainda a seguia com os olhos até ela sair de seu campo de vista.

Shinn: Oi? O que foi?

Lunamaria: E você estragou o garoto.

Meylin: Aaaah, será?

De volta aos dormitórios, onde os corpos já haviam sido recolhidos e não havia mais sinal de festa pelos corredores, apenas no rosto dos alunos, com olheiras, olhos vermelhos ou com rabiscos de caneta pelo rosto.

Cagali: Eu exijo que essa bagunça seja controlada.

Rusty: Nããão, sai de perto, minha cabeça dói, você está gastando meus neurônios.

Cagali: Não se preocupe, você não tem nenhum!

Meer: Vocês viram o Athrun?

Cagali: Você também deveria se envergonhar!

Meer olha para os lados e para trás se perguntando claramente se era com ela, mas ao ver a loira parada e de braços cruzados, chegou a rápida conclusão.

Meer: Por dar um pouco de diversão a essa Academia sem graça? Não vejo ninguém reclamar.

Cagali: As festas de vocês atrapalham! Tem gente querendo dormir e estudar.

Meer: Sério, cadê o Athrun?

Rusty: Eu não sei! Eu juro que não sei.

Miguel: Querem parar de gritar na minha porta? – Resmunga abrindo a porta e saindo apenas com roupas debaixo.

Rusty fez cara de quem ia vomitar e se arrastou até seu quarto, que ficava apenas a algumas portas de distância, Meer o olhou discretamente e virou o rosto, como se a visão do campus fosse mais interessante.

Cagali: Seu sem vergonha! Vá se vestir! Andando desse jeito pelos corredores! – Grita com o rosto corado, querendo mandar alguma coisa realmente dura na cara daquele infeliz.

Miguel: Você fala muito rápido, eu não entendo – Diz limpando os ouvidos com o dedo – QUE?

Cagali: A festa afetou a sua audição!? VÁ SE VESTIR!

Yzak: O PRÓXIMO QUE BERRAR NA MINHA PORTA VAI TOMAR UM TIRO! – Grita abrindo violentamente sua porta.

Cagali: CALA A BOCA! – Grita para Yzak – E você, SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE! – Diz apontando para Miguel, que apenas da passagem para ela na porta do quarto, e com o rosto mais corado ainda ela da um tapa na cara do garoto e vai embora.

Meer olhava tudo assustada, porém achando graça.

Yzak: Quem ela pensa que é? ... Se você ta procurando o Athrun, ele foi assistir as aulas. – Diz para Meer antes de voltar para o quarto, fechando violentamente a porta.

Meer: Ele foi assistir às aulas sem mim? – Diz para ninguém em especial e corre para fora do dormitório.

Miguel: Meu rosto... – Murmura massageando a área vermelha e fechando a porta.

Em um corredor, Athrun estava sentado em um banco, de óculos escuros e de costas para a janela. Kira se aproxima e atira uma garrafa d'agua para ele que a pega no ar.

Kira: Não está tão ruim se já consegue fazer isso.

Athrun: É, da pra disfarçar. – E toma um gole da água.

Kira: Vai mesmo assistir as aulas nesse estado?

Athrun: Foi você que me arrastou, lembra?

Kira: Só verificando.

Cagali: É um inferno!- Grita virando o corredor e dando de cara com os dois – VOCÊ! – E aponta para Athrun e se aproxima como se fosse pega-lo pelo pescoço – Você e os seus amigos estúpidos estão estragando o meu dia! Como você consegue? Não tem vergonha?

Athrun: Bom dia pra você também, Attha. – Diz pondo uma mão entre os dois.

Cagali: Não tem bom dia! Você os seus amigos terão trabalho dobrado da Natarle-Sensei! E... Kira! Não deveria estar matando aula também!

Kira: Eu vim arrastar o Athrun pra aula.

Cagali: E porque faltou os outros tempos? Por favor, não me diga que estava junto dessa depreciação de neurônios.

Kira: Porque eu vim arrastar o Athrun pra aula. Levou um bocado de tempo.

Athrun sorri.

Cagali: Não sorria, a culpa é sua. – E se volta para Kira – Por favor, não se prejudique por quem prejudica os outros.

Kira: Prometo fazer meu melhor.

Cagali sorriu para o irmão, lançou um último olhar de 'eu não gosto de você' para Athrun e saiu.

Miriallia: Hey, bom dia pra vocês – Diz animada, e parecendo bem para quem esteve presente na festa em seu último dia.

Kira: Bom dia.

Athrun: Dia.

Kira: Você parece bem. Sem querer ofender.

Miriallia: Não ofendeu, mas digamos que eu fico apenas tempo o suficiente para me divertir, sem maiores problemas – Diz se referindo a Cagali – Eu fiquei sabendo que o Diretor não está presente, parece que ele saiu de Heliopolis para ir até PLANT, por isso a barulheira da festa não criou muitos problemas, hey Athrun você sabe o que ele pode ter ido fazer lá?

Athrun: PLANT? Sei lá... negociar a vinda de mais alguns alunos especiais?

Kira: Mais filhos de gente importante?

Athrun: Pode ser... é só um palpite.

Miriallia: Então espero que a Cagali não surte ou ataque os alunos – Diz rindo e olhando para o relógio de pulso – Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas, até depois na aula. – Acena e se afasta.

Os dois se despedem da garota.

Kira: Então, acha que consegue ir pra sala?

Athrun: Acho que sim. – E se levanta, e cai sentado no banco. – Ou talvez não.

Kira o ajuda a se levantar e os dois seguem para a sala. Encostado na parede em uma esquina próxima, Auel ouvia a conversa toda.

Auel: _Aluno novo de PLANT, huh? – _E segue para a sala. Ao entrar lá, ele se dirige até Stella e se abaixa. – Aluno VIP se transferindo de PLANT. – E segue para seu lugar.

Stella: PLANT? Stella não gosta de alunos de PLANT... – Diz baixo, enquanto apertava o tecido da saia contra os dedos.

Auel se senta do lado de Sting.

Auel: Escuta essa, aluno VIP vai se transferir de PLANT pra cá.

Sting: Sem essa, cara.

Auel: É serio. Eu ouvi. O diretor ta viajando só por causa dessa pessoa.

Mais tarde durante a aula, Sting se retira da sala e no corredor encontra com um grupo matando aula.

Sting: Ouviram essa, o diretor vai trazer uma figura importante pro colégio vindo de PLANT.

A notícia é passada para todos que cruzavam com o grupo, sendo passada por mensagens de celular e tudo que tinham direito.

Meer: Vocês ouviram? Uma pessoa importante de PLANT!

Rusty: Não quero gente pra competir com a ZAFT.

Shinn: Ainda tem alguém que eles não trouxeram?

Dearka: Duvido que traga problemas. Se trouxer, a gente da um jeito.

Lunamaria: Tipo o que? Lacus Clyne?

Shani: Será que joga Gundam?

Sai: Estão fazendo muito segredo com o nome desse aluno.

Flay: Lacus Clyne? Isso é alguma piada de mal gosto?

Miguel: Que? Lacus Clyne vai se transferir para cá?

Clotho: De onde eu conheço esse nome?

Yzak: Quem te contou essa merda?

Rey: Sério? Lacus Clyne?

Lunamaria: Não pode ser verdade...

Meylin: Que emoção, Lacus Clyne!

Meer: Quando? Quando ela vem?

Kira: É algum tipo de brincadeira?

Athrun cospe sua água.

Flay: É o que todos estão falando, que Lacus está vindo para o colégio.

Miriallia: Eu juro que não falei nada! Eu só contei para vocês dois.

Cagali: Alguém confirmou?

Mu: Aquela Lacus Clyne? Seria uma bela surpresa.

Murrue: Estão mesmo tomando isso como verdade?

Natarle: É ridículo acreditar em coisas ditas por alunos. Eles apenas estão procurando algo novo pra circular além daquela vergonha de "festa".

DaCosta: Mas o diretor foi mesmo para PLANT, não da pra dizer que é algo totalmente impossível.

Talia: O que eu vejo aqui são um bando de adolescente querendo acreditar que Lacus Clyne está vindo para cá, verdade ou não, não somos adolescente e por isso não devemos nos comportar como tais.

DaCosta: Só estávamos comentando...

Mu: Alguém já pensou em ligar para o diretor e verificar?

Natarle: Alguém já pensou voltar para a classe?

Murrue: Andrew está lá.

Talia: Não vamos incomodar o diretor com boatos, não é?

Mu: Alo? Diretor Durandal? Sou eu, Mu La Flaga, eu queria fazer uma pergunta... – Falando ao celular.

Talia bate com a cabeça na mesa.

Murrue: Agora nós teremos uma resposta.

Talia: Isso é errado ta? Eu não estou com vocês – E acena para Mu – Se o diretor perguntar eu não estou aqui! – Diz baixo gesticulando muito.

Murrue: Eu tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar...

Mu: Arrã... arrã... arrã... entendi. Sim, sim... claro. Certo. Muito obrigado... boa viagem. – E desliga o celular. – Então, quem quer saber a verdade?

Os três basicamente se jogam na frente de Mu e Natarle tentando disfarçar sua curiosidade para de folhear a revista, ainda fingindo ler algo interessante.

DaCosta: Então? Então?

Mu: Então...

Uma semana depois.

Mu: Então turma, pra matar de vez a curiosidade de vocês... a aluna transferida que vocês estavam tão ansiosos pra conhecer. Entre, por favor.

Uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa entra na sala, o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo alto com um prendedor dourado separando um pouco a franja; usava um uniforme branco como o de Kira, ela sorria timidamente e segurava uma pasta com as duas mãos frente ao corpo.

Mu: Turma, sua nova colega de classe: Lacus Clyne.

**Continua...**


	2. A princesa de PLANT

Gundam Seed Again

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Capitulo 02:** A princesa de PLANT.

_Em AIUEO, depois de uma difícil semana de provas, e de uma festa que havia durado dois dias, a maioria dos alunos estava acabado, mas uma notícia correu por todo o colégio como vento e uma semana depois, ela foi confirmada como mágica._

Mu: Turma, sua nova colega de classe: Lacus Clyne.

Os alunos viraram suas cadeiras para comentários, diziam coisas entre si ao mesmo tempo, era impossível entender uma palavra do que eles diziam.

Lacus: Espero que possa ser amiga de vocês, por favor, não vamos deixar que isso – E aponta para o uniforme – Ou um sobrenome, nos separe.

Mu: Sejam gentis com ela pessoal. Senhorita, assuma seu lugar. – Diz indicando um assento vago. – Meer, levante-se, por favor.

Lacus pisca seguidamente enquanto caminha até o local, parando em frente à garota, que mal sabia o que falar, parecia lutar com várias palavras que estavam presas.

Lacus: Meer Campbell, eu lembro de você – E sorriu para a menina se sentando no lugar vago, enquanto a outra fazia o mesmo.

Mu: Ok pessoal, eu sei que vocês estão ansiosos pra bombardear sua nova colega com perguntas, mas antes disso eu tenho uma aula pra dar. E se vocês se comportarem, eu dou os últimos 15 minutos pra vocês falarem a vontade, combinado?

A turma aceita a proposta. Faltando 15 minutos para a aula terminar, Mu para sua lição e deixa o caos acontecer.

Lunamaria: E pensar que os boatos estavam mesmo corretos, céus... Agora eu vou ter mesmo que olhar duas vezes pra saber quem é quem, cadê a Meylin?

Rey: Perdida na multidão. – Diz apontando para a aglomeração diante da carteira de Lacus.

Lunamaria: Ela não vai conseguir dar um passo sem ter um bando de abutres por perto.

Rey: Isso é agora. Vai piorar na hora do intervalo.

Lunamaria: Aposto como ela não passa do corredor.

Rey: Não passa da porta da sala.

Shinn: Não sai da carteira. – Diz sem olhar para nenhum dos dois.

Lunamaria: Achei que você também tinha ido lá, já que virou fã da Meer, talvez fosse mais interessante conhecer a 'verdadeira' Lacus.

Shinn: Não funciona bem assim...

Rey: Quer dizer que você é fã da Meer e não da Lacus.

Shinn: Já disse que não funciona bem assim.

Lunamaria: Ele não está negando, mas não está admitindo, não faça isso com você mesmo Shinn, não vai dar certo.

Shinn: Vocês querem parar com isso?

Lunamaria: Só estamos cuidando de vocês, antes que sua irmã o faça.

Mais tarde, durante o intervalo.

Kira: Eu pensei que ia morrer.

Athrun: Quem deixou vazar a noticia que a Lacus tava em nossa classe?

Kira: O colégio inteiro já sabia.

Athrun: Eles tinham ouvido o boato.

Kira: E depois a confirmação, e correram pra nossa classe, quase matando quem estivesse no caminho.

Athrun: Pois é.

Kira: Ela é tão popular assim?

Athrun: De que planeta você veio?

Cagali: Posso me juntar? Parece que todos estão tão ocupados se matando pra entrar na nossa sala que eu simplesmente não consegui pegar meu lanche – Diz desanimada.

Athrun: Seja bem vinda.

Kira: Então, pretende falar com ela sobre aquele assunto?

Athrun: Claro que não. Não com todos esses fãs doentes.

Cagali: Você é fã da Lacus, Athrun?

Athrun: Sou. Mas não como esse pessoal.

Cagali: Hun... Quem bom então, hey Kira, estamos resolvendo uma nova partida de War, quer entrar?

Kira: Eu topo.

Cagali: Se... Você não estiver muito ocupado pegando autógrafos, você pode vir jogar também.

Athrun: Ok...

Flay: Eu quase não consegui passar, sinceramente... Aaah Kira você está aqui, eu estive te procurando!

Kira: Ah, bem vinda ao clube dos quase pisoteados vivos.

Flay: Vocês não podem fazer nada? – Já se pendurando no braço de Kira e olhando fixamente para os dois como quem diz 'saiam daqui e resolvam o problema'.

Athrun: Eu sou muito novo pra morrer. – Diz pondo ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Cagali: Como se fosse possível entrar lá...

Flay gira os olhos, amaldiçoando-os por serem tão inúteis.

Athrun: Veja pelo lado bom, a aula vai atrasar. Ou algum de vocês acha que eles vão sair quando o sinal tocar?

Cagali: Mas o diretor não voltou? Isso não pode dar certo...

Flay: Desde que você não suma... – Diz ignorando os dois e falando com Kira.

Kira: O melhor que podemos fazer é esperar. Eu vou pegar algo pra comer, alguém quer alguma coisa?

Flay: Eu vou com você.

Cagali: Me traga algo comestível.

Athrun: Passo.

Flay começa a puxar Kira para longe.

Mais tarde, na porta da classe.

Yzak: Eu sei que eu nunca me importei com aulas mesmo, mas esse pessoal vai ficar quanto tempo ai? – Diz apontando para a multidão que tentava entrar na sala.

Miguel: Por mim podem ficar o ano inteiro!

Dearka: É por isso que você ainda é Verde.

Miguel: Ah qual foi, vai dizer que vocês pensam diferente?

Dearka: Tudo bem que essa multidão ai ajuda, mas assim já é demais.

Yzak: Ok pára tudo, eu tive uma idéia. Athrun, cadê o Athrun?

Dearka: Sei lá, liga pra ele.

Yzak: Escuta, eu preciso que um de vocês se meta no meio desse pessoal -

Dearka: Nem ferrando.

Rusty: Caraca eu consegui um autografo da Lacus – Diz uma voz distante e pulando tentando voltar para onde é possível respirar – Oi pessoal.

Yzak: Volta lá pra dentro AGORA!

Rusty: Queee? – Fazendo cara de cachorro pisado e abandonado na chuva – Você também quer um autógrafo da Lacus? – E abraça o papel – Não precisa gritar assim Zaak, - Ainda com cara de filhote de cachorro solitário pedindo comida na porta de restaurante.

Yzak: Que autografo o que, é pra voltar lá e chamar atenção.

Dearka: Se importa em explicar primeiro o que você quer?

Yzak: Fácil. Pensa um pouco, com a senhorita popular aqui, se a gente resolver fazer alguma coisa, não vai chamar atenção, certo? Então, vamos ser caras legais.

Dearka: Caras legais?

Yzak: Caras legais. Damos uma "festinha" em homenagem a chegada da Clyne. Vai chamar bem mais atenção e a gente ainda fica bem na vista.

Rusty: E como exatamente eu devo fazer isso? Subo em cima da mesa e grito sobre a festa?

Nicol: Isso não vai fazer ninguém ficar bem...

Miguel: Quando você chegou?

Nicol: Rusty mandou uma mensagem.

Yzak: Vai sim. E sim Rusty, é exatamente o que você vai fazer.

Rusty coloca o autografo dentro do casaco, respira fundo e se joga no meio das pessoas.

Miguel: Ele vai conseguir?

Nicol: Aaaah ele vai, cadê o Athrun?

Dearka: Ta andando por aí com Jesus.

Miguel: Então não vai aparecer aqui tão cedo.

Yzak: Tem tempo. Rusty não vai conseguir chegar lá agora mesmo. – E tira um baralho de dentro do casaco. – Alguém quer jogar?

Miguel: Porque todo mundo guarda coisas legais no casaco e tudo que eu tenho é a chave do quarto? – E fica olhando para Nicol, este tira uma mini câmera digital.

Yzak: Arrume um desses e quem sabe você não descobre? – Diz puxando o casaco vermelho.

Miguel: Eu odeio vocês.

Algumas horas depois, bate o sinal indicando o termino das aulas do dia.

Dearka: Já?

Yzak: O Rusty ainda não voltou.

Houve uma pequena diminuição dos alunos em volta de Lacus, no entanto, isso deu passagem para outras pessoas, enfim, não havia mudado em droga nenhuma, mas com a folga e a impressão de uma brisa, Rusty consegue passagem subindo em cima da mesa que estava próxima a Lacus, assim ele consegue a atenção de todos os presentes.

Rusty: Por favor, um minuto da sua atenção – Diz para os de mais - Senhorita Lacus Clyne, nós da **ZAFT** estaremos realizando uma **pequena **festa em homenagem a sua adorável presença em—

-COOKY

Foi possível ouvir e as mãos se ergueram e todos saudaram 'Por Cooky', onde Rusty sorriu sem graça concordando com os eles, torcendo para que ninguém falasse em voz alta o significado.

Lacus: Mas é muito gentil, da parte da 'ZAFT' fazer isso por mim – Diz sorrindo alegremente.

Rusty: Minha querida, você não vai se arrepender – Diz fazendo uma pequena reverência e encontra a figura de Meer de passagem, ele estende a mão a puxando para cima da mesa, onde os dois pareciam que iam começar um show. – Faça o anúncio.

Meer: **Todos **estão convidados, vamos nos divertir!

Lacus: Mas nós não temos aula o resto da semana...? – Se perguntou, mas não houve resposta, as pessoas ainda estavam ocupadas gritando e pulando.

Do lado de fora os demais integrantes da ZAFT sorriam.

Dearka: Pela barulheira ele conseguiu.

Athrun: O que vocês tão fazendo ai no chão?

Yzak: Caralho, eu te liguei deve fazer umas três horas, tava fazendo o que esse tempo todo?! Cagando?!

Miguel: Ei Athrun, o que você tem no casaco?

Athrun: O que, isso? – E tira um canivete suíço. – Me deram de aniversario no ano passado.

Yzak: Não me ignore!

Nicol: Não estamos te ignorando.

Miguel: E você Dearka? Foto da namorada?

Dearka: Eu não posso mostrar aqui.

Athrun: Que foi?

Yzak: Vai ter festa nesse fim de semana.

Athrun: Já?

Yzak: Se você tivesse chegado aqui mais cedo teria ouvido meu plano.

Miguel: Não esperava isso de você.

Nicol: Vai durar quantos dias dessa vez?

Yzak: Acho melhor fazer uma coisa normal, ou a princesa vai estranhar,

Athrun: Eu to ouvindo "COOKY" de lá dentro?

Nicol: Parece que o apelido pegou mesmo, agradeçam as bebidas importadas que acabaram em... 7 minutos.

Dearka: Melhor pedir mais. – E se afasta, sacando o celular.

Athrun: Cadê o Rusty?

Yzak: Lá dentro. Chamando gente pra festa.

Athrun: Qual é o plano?

Yzak: Lacus Clyne será nossa convidada especial.

Athrun: Típico de você. ... É o que?

Yzak: Lacus Clyne será nossa convidada especial.

Athrun: E você acha que ela vai a uma das nossas –

Yzak: Ela não conhece a gente ainda.

Athrun: Isso não está certo.

Yzak: A gente nunca ta.

Athrun se mete na multidão pra entrar na sala, dando farta distribuição de cotoveladas pra abrir o caminho mais rapidamente.

Yzak: Qual o problema dele?

Miguel: Vai ver ele queria convidá-la pra um jantar – Ainda preocupado em olhar dentro do casaco como se algo realmente legal fosse surgir do nada.

Mais ou menos 15 minutos depois, Arhrun consegue entrar na sala.

Shinn: Eu to morrendo aqui... quero sair... alguém expulse esse pessoal...

Rey: Quer tentar a janela?

Shinn: Engraçadinho...

Athrun: Lacus!

Rusty: Olha, outro desesperado! – Diz com um binóculo totalmente desnecessário. – Você vai querer isso? – Pergunta para Miriallia que estava parada ao lado da mesa, ela concorda com a cabeça e ele começa a tirar algumas fotos.

Lacus: Athrun?

Athrun sobe na mesa, quase derrubando Rusty.

Athrun: Escutem, quem quiser alguma coisa com a senhorita Clyne vai ter que esperar até amanhã. Peguem senha com meus colegas lá fora.

A multidão fica encarando Athrun como se ele fosse uma vaca alienígena.

Athrun: Por COOKY!

Multidão: Por COOKY!

E as pessoas começam a esvaziar a sala. Athrun desce da mesa.

Rusty: Eu não sei o que foi isso, mas cool!

Miriallia recupera sua câmera tirando mais fotos.

Meer: Eu o procurei por toda parte, mas quem diria que ele estaria logo aqui.

Rusty: Vamos deixá-los conversando.

Meer: Mas—

Rusty: Não se preocupe – Diz a empurrando para fora da sala.

Rey cutuca Shinn.

Shinn: Não me atrapalhe. Estou muito ocupado morrendo.

Rey: Eles foram embora.

Shinn: Hein? – E nota a sala estranhamente com menos gente. – Milagre! Aleluia! Até manhã! – Apanha sua mochila e sai correndo feito louco.

Athrun: Agora da pra conversar melhor. – E se senta em uma carteira ao lado de Lacus. – Já faz algum tempo, não?

Lacus olha para a sala estranhamente vazia e se concentra na figura de Athrun ao seu lado.

Lacus: É verdade, muito tempo.

Athrun: Então... como tem passado? – Tentando pensar em algum assunto.

Lacus: Bem. A última turnê terminou mês passado, mas fizeram as revistas dizerem que durou mais tempo, enquanto resolvíamos sobre a Academia, seu pai nos ajudou o máximo que pôde, aliás, ele mandou lembranças.

Athrun: Ah... claro. Aliás, porque decidiu vir pra AIUEO?

Lacus: "Do que adianta serem noivos se o vê quase que três vezes ao ano?" Ao menos foi o que meu pai disse.

Athrun: Típico dele. – Diz sorrindo. – Mas não teria sido melhor se transferir com outro nome? Diminuiria a confusão como a de agora a pouco.

Lacus: Mas não era pra ter sido segredo, quando uma semana antes tinham várias notícias comentando sobre isso, eu não faço idéia como a notícia começou, seria tão absurdo alguém dizer isso em PLANT.

Athrun: Bem vinda a ORB. Mudando de assunto, eu não acho que você deveria ir na tal festa planejada pela ZAFT.

Lacus: Porque não?

Athrun: Porque eles não prestam.

Rey tosse enquanto fazia seu dever de matemática.

Athrun: Além disso uma festa feita por eles não é bem o que você deve ter imaginado.

Lacus: Mas eu gostaria de me divertir, você não me deixaria sozinha, não é?

Athrun: Não, mas... estou te dizendo, não é bem o que você está acostumada.

Lacus: Não deve ser muito diferente.

Athrun esfrega as têmporas.

Athrun: Eu não vou conseguir te fazer mudar de idéia, vou?

Lacus: Não vai – Diz com um largo sorriso – Eu conto com você.

Athrun: Será um prazer. – Diz sorrindo.

**Continua...**


	3. Não existem segredos

Gundam Seed Again

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Capitulo 03:** Nesse mundo não existem segredos.

Á noite, no dormitório parecia um pouco bagunçado, todos andavam de um lado para o outro ainda comentando sobre a chegada de Lacus.

Miriallia: Nessas horas eu me pergunto o que faço com uma boa notícia na mão? – Se perguntando andando em círculos pelo quarto há tanto tempo que se fosse possível teria criado um buraco.

Flay: O que você acha? Divulgue, se é tão boa assim. – Diz visivelmente sem se importar enquanto passava entediada, as páginas da revista.

Miriallia: Você só está com ciúme porque uma única pessoa conseguiu ser a sensação do colégio. – Diz sorrindo tentando fazer alguma veia saltar na testa da ruiva.

Flay: Não, é que a 'sensação' do colégio é aparentemente amiga/conhecida de Athrun e isso sempre liga o **meu** Kira e eu não gosto disso.

Miriallia: Se está tão preocupada porque não vai falar com ele?

Flay para de olhar para revista, pensando por alguns instantes, mas volta a virar a página de uma matéria sobre produtos de cabelo.

Flay: Não, porque **você **quer a resposta e não eu.

Miriallia: Você deveria aprender sobre "fazer favores".

Flay: Eu não preciso disso, não quero ninguém me cobrando nada depois.

Miriallia: Um favor não é cobrado, você faz por boa vontade.

Flay: Eu não tenho tempo para isso.

Miriallia: Eu desisto, não sei como o Kira te agüenta – Diz se jogando na cama.

Flay abre a boca para uma resposta mal educada, mas ignora o comentário dando de ombros.

Em um outro quarto, em uma ala diferente, podia se ouvir do corredor a música alta.

Rey: Da pra abaixar essa porcaria, Shinn?

Shinn: O que?

Rey: Abaixa o volume!

Shinn: O que?

Rey: Desliga essa merda!

Shinn: Fala alto, não to te ouvindo!

Rey se levanta e aperta o botão de desligar do aparelho de som de Shinn.

Shinn: Pra que isso? Eu to de fones.

Rey: Exatamente. – E volta a se sentar na cama com o dever de física aberto.

Shinn: Mas é raro isso. Você fazendo seu dever à noite. Normalmente já tem tudo pronto antes do jantar.

Rey: Eu sei. Fiquei na sala até mais tarde.

Shinn: Corajoso você. Já imaginou se a multidão volta?

Rey: Não voltaram.

Shinn: Mas poderiam.

Rey: Eu sei. – E volta a encarar os problemas a sua frente. – _Não é da minha conta. Não é da minha conta. Não é da minha conta._ – E começa a fazer o dever.

Em outra quarto...

Meylin: E de repente ele subiu na mesa e colocou todo mundo pra fora! – Diz gesticulando mais do que deveria.

Lunamaria: Você anda falando muito no Athrun de repente, ficou interessada? – E deixa a apostila de lado por alguns instantes.

Meylin: E-eu gostando do Athrun? Parece até que você não me conhece! Além do mais nós nunca conversamos, mas não é como se ele não olhasse pra mim, porque quer dizer, outro dia ele estava conversando com a Cagali e no outro dia ela estava gritando com ele, e as vezes da a impressão que eles tem alguma coisa, mas eu penso "Isso é impossível" porque a Cagali odeia todo mundo da ZAFT, mas nessa hora eu lembro dos filmes, aquela coisa do garoto bad-boy que se torna bonzinho pra ficar com a menina certinha, mas então meu cérebro para de pensar bobagens e eu penso "eu sou a boazinha" então ele tem que olhar pra mim, mas você está errada, porque eu não gosto do Athrun, isso é coisa da minha irmã, ele é apenas um rapaz muito bonito com quem eu gostaria de sair, as vezes eu penso que ele não combina com a Meer, mas não consigo dizer isso a ela, sabe? Essa coisa de magoar os outros não é comigo.

Lunamaria apenas da um sorriso amarelo a volta a olhar para o livro.

Meylin: Então, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer?

Lunamaria: CLARO!

No dia seguinte, na classe, pouco antes do sinal de inicio das aulas bater.

Kira: Festa da ZAFT no fim de semana?

Athrun: Não existem segredos nesse colégio?

Kira: O Rusty subiu em cima da mesa pra avisar.

Athrun: Como sempre.

Kira: E você botou todos os fãs da Lacus pra correr. O que disse a eles?

Athrun: Nada demais.

Yzak entra na sala.

Yzak: Athrun, seu filho duma puta, eu te mato!

Athrun: Apenas passei eles pro Yzak.

Kira: Entendi. E...?

Athrun: E...?

Kira: Vocês tão sem se ver desde... Quantos anos?

Athrun: A gente se viu o começo do ano.

Kira: Eu quero dizer, direito.

Athrun: Eu sei lá... Alguns anos.

Kira: E...?

Athrun: E...?

Kira: Você vai mesmo... Você sabe.

Athrun: Essa é a idéia, certo?

Kira: Mas você não parece animado.

Cagali: Pois é bom estar – Diz aparecendo do nada – Bom dia.

Kira/Athrun: Bom dia.

Athrun: Porque, o que eu perdi?

Cagali: Com a confusão na nossa sala, parece que quem vem dar os primeiros tempos é o Mu.

Athrun: Menos mau.

Cagali: O que foi? Pessoas normais pulam de alegria quando isso acontece, caiu da cama ou está muito ocupado organizando uma festa?

Athrun: Um pouco dos dois.

Cagali: Eu tinha alguma esperança de que você não fosse fazer parte disso, mas todos são iguais no final – E suspira – Kira...?

Kira: Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Diz erguendo os braços.

Cagali: Sabia que podia contar com você... ou com a Flay. – Já tirando conclusões malévolas sobre a influência da garota no irmão.

Athrun: Só porque você decidiu me ignorar não quer dizer que não posso ouvi-la. – Diz apoiando o rosto na mão, com o cotovelo sobre a mesa.

Cagali: Se faça de surdo então, Zala. – E volta para o seu lugar.

Athrun: Ela me odeia tanto assim?

Kira: Desde quando você se importa?

Athrun: Não me importo.

Kira: Então não pergunte.

Mais afastados dali haviam pessoas preocupadas com outra coisa...

Meylin: Eu não consegui dormir. Nadinha, devo estar com olheiras!

Lunamaria: Não estou vendo nada e até onde eu me lembro fui a última a dormir, porque eu me dei ao trabalho de terminar a lição.

Meylin: Mas não é pra hoje... ne? Não é?!

Lunamaria: Quem sabe? Nós perdemos aula por causa da confusão 'Lacus Clyne' então achei melhor fazer tudo, aposto que o Shinn e o Rey também já acabaram.

Meylin: Mas eu estou nervosa por causa da festa!

Lunamaria: É coisa da ZAFT não espere um baile de gala.

Meylin: Mas é Lacus Clyne quem vai estar lá.

Lunamaria: Acho que nem a Meer está tão nervosa assim.

Meylin: Falando nela, ouvi que ela tem quarto só pra ela.

Lunamaria: Mas isso é obvio.

Meylin: Mas como ela conseguiu?

Lunamaria: Ninguém vai querer confusão com Lacus Clyne, era óbvio que dariam um quarto pra ela.

Meylin: Não! A Meer, ela conseguiu um quarto só dela, sabe como isso é difícil?

Lunamaria: Não sei... Parece que ela tem boas relações com o Diretor e essa história de ser casaco vermelho e tudo mais.

Meylin: Yamato é casaco branco e até onde eu sei ele divide o quarto.

Lunamaria: Algumas pessoas têm bom senso.

Meylin: Você não vai me abandonar, não é?

Lunamaria: Eu não o faria, mas sabe... Não é estranho?

Meylin: O que?

Lunamaria: A Meer imita a Lacus há muito tempo e faz bastante sucesso, fico pensando se agora que sua popularidade caiu visivelmente se ela vai agir como uma pessoa normal.

Meylin: Eu estou preocupada com outra coisa.

Lunamaria: Que seria?

Meylin: De quem a Lacus gosta? Ouvi falar que o Athrun conseguiu expulsar todo mundo só pra falar com ela, isso quer dizer que ele tem interesse nela?

Lunamaria: Isso quer dizer que ele é da ZAFT, casaco vermelho e filho do presidente de PLANT e que ele pode fazer isso facilmente.

Shinn: Dia. – E larga a pasta na mesa.

Lunamaria: Parece que mais alguém ficou sem dormir direito, tudo certo?

Shinn: Eu to bem, o Rey é quem não ta bem.

Rey se senta perto do trio.

Lunamaria: Qual o problema Rey? Não me diga que é coisa da lição, porque eu consegui fazer tudo...

Rey gira a cadeira, se posicionando melhor para falar com os outros.

Rey: Não deveria me incomodar certo? Quer dizer, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Shinn: Ele ta assim desde ontem.

Meylin: O que não deveria incomodar?

Lunamaria: Parece que jogaram uma super notícia na frente dele ou pediram pra ele guardar um segredo, eu hein.

Shinn: Eu pedi pra ele falar, mas ele insistiu em contar hoje.

Rey: Não vou falar isso duas vezes. – E faz sinal para os outros se aproximarem. As quatro cabeças se juntam e Rey diz em voz baixa. – Lacus Clyne é noiva de Athrun Zala.

A cadeira em que Meylin estava é arremessada para trás enquanto ela chamava atenção da sala inteira gritando um 'OQUE?' Tão alto que as pessoas do dormitório poderiam ter sido acordadas, e com isso abafou o grito não menos alto de Lunamaria. Shinn cai da cadeira.

Rey: Não é mais problema meu. – E endireita sua cadeira. – Aliás nunca foi.

Shinn: Ok, isso foi sacanagem, você não pode soltar uma dessas e deixar por isso mesmo. – Diz se sentando novamente em sua cadeira.

Lunamaria: Você vai dizer **agora **de onde ouviu isso! – Diz basicamente pisando na cadeira e o sacudindo pelos ombros.

Rey: Da própria L.C.

Meylin: Porque ela iria dizer isso pra você?

Lunamaria: Ele **ouviu.**

Meylin: Como!?

Shinn: Você ficou até tarde na sala ontem. Boa, seu fofoqueiro profissional!

Rey: Não me chame de fofoqueiro...

Lunamaria: Eu não acredito que não pensei nisso, mas...do Athrun? Ela? Mentira, ne? Por favor, ria da nossa cara agora, porque se fizer isso mais tarde eu vou te bater!

Rey: Quer parar de agir como se fosse o fim do mundo. Não nos diz respeito. E não, não é mentira.

Auel, que há tempos estava prestando atenção na conversa, e disfarçava fingindo jogar Gundam, juntava os cacos de conversa e já estava chegando a uma conclusão inacreditável, porem plausível.

Lunamaria: É claro que nos diz respeito!

Meylin: Se a Meer descobrir! Meu deus meus pensamentos estavam corretos!

Auel: _Ela... Athrun Zala... grande choque... expulsar todos os fãs da Lacus Clyne... Meer... OMG! Athrun Zala tem um caso secreto com Meer Campbell e Lacus Clyne!_

Lunamaria: Quer parar de gritar?

Meylin: Porque ele tem uma noiva? Desse jeito nós nunca teremos uma chance.

Lunamaria: 'Nós'? Achei que não gostasse dele.

Meylin: Não! Não gosto, estava pensando no Shinn, ele gosta da Meer, não é?

Auel: CARALHO! – Berra se levantando da cadeira repentinamente. – ATHRUN ZALA É NOIVO DE LACUS CLYNE!

E todos se viram ao mesmo tempo e um sonoro 'oooooh' é ouvido enquanto todos falam ao mesmo tempo e ninguém escuta nada também porque a situação era pior do que evento de anime no Japão com estande em promoção.

Enquanto isso todos estavam com celular na mão digitando loucamente mensagens e postando em blogs, tirando fotos de Athrun e enviando a notícia para PLANT e todos os confins do planeta.

Athrun olha para Kira, a única pessoa no colégio que deveria estar a par dessa informação. Vendo o amigo dar de ombros, Athrun acerta a testa na mesa e não levanta mais.

**Continua...**


	4. A mais esperada festa parte I

Gundam Seed Again

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Capitulo 04:** A mais esperada festa, parte I.

Se a notícia de que Lacus Clyne estaria entrando na Academia parecia ter sido a melhor fofoca do colégio, as coisas voavam rápido, e logo uma nova estava ocupando o lugar, Athrun Zala e Lacus Clyne eram noivos e é claro que a notícia aumentava e diminuía com a passar das informações.

Em alguns corredores os dois eram namorados, em outro andar a notícia era de que eles eram casados. Mas pra frente outro grupo dizia que ela esperava um filho dele. Para piorar ainda os rumores tinha quem achasse de que o presidente Zala havia ordenado que ela estivesse com Athrun, mas que na verdade estava muito infeliz, notícia muito sustentada pelas fãs fervorosas de Lacus Clyne.

As fãs de Athrun não ficaram atrás e disseram que era apenas um golpe e que ela estava interessada em ter mais sucesso e que por isso havia ingressado em um colégio, para espalhar a influência e assim fazer com que seus cds vendessem muito mais.

Mas é claro que isso tudo eram apenas boatos, mas o fato era... O colégio havia voltado a ser uma bagunça, e os curiosos ainda não haviam encontrado com Lacus pelos corredores para perguntar algumas coisas.

Rusty: Ele deveria saber como não é legal ficar sabendo disso por terceiros? Onde está a consideração e a amizade?

Resmungava dando um soco na mesa, o grupo da ZAFT mal havia acordado e foram bombardeados por informações e um bando de abutres os cercou querendo saber se eles sabiam alguma coisa, depois que Yzak conseguiu chutar todo mundo pra longe com uma arma, eles conversavam no corredor.

Yzak: Foram completamente pro saco!

Dearka: Isso explica porque ele não queria a Lacus na nossa festa.

Yzak: Explica o que? Não explica nada.

Rusty: Ele é um egoísta!

Miguel: Acho que devemos falar com ele primeiro, não?

Rusty: Vou dar um soco nele! Esse tempo todo e ele nem contou para **nós **que somos seus verdadeiros amigos!

Miguel: A festa ainda vai rolar?

Rusty: Claro, vamos celebrar o casamento deles! Ou sei lá mais o que...

Dearka: Será que é uma boa idéia deixar os fãs desses dois entrarem? Vai dar porrada.

Yzak: Que dê porrada então! Ele ta merecendo. Pode espalhar, a festa segue conforma o planejado.

Rusty: Acho que vou organizar um bolão... Alguma idéia?

Dearka: Qual grupo se destrói primeiro.

De volta a sala de aula que ainda era um "pequeno" pedaço do inferno, os alunos saiam da sala, outros apareciam na porta e apontavam na maior cara de pau para Athrun, mas assim como é o mundo ainda há pessoas de bom coração.

Flay estava sentada ao lado de Kira quase que comemorando por Athrun e sua má vontade estarem de cabeça baixa, Cagali depois de chutar os curiosos fechou a porta da sala e sentou ao lado de Athrun.

Cagali: Se quiser sair daqui eu posso dar um jeito nisso.

Kira: Ele ainda ta desligado.

Cagali: Fingir de morto não serve pra evitar que pisem em você – Diz o sacudindo pelos ombros – Não deveria estar preocupado em como pode estar a sua noiva?

Athrun tira o celular de dentro do casaco mostrando uma mensagem dizendo "Não se preocupe, estou bem. Lacus."

Kira: Você vai ter que encarar isso uma hora.

Athrun: Eu sei...

Flay: Como você pode ficar satisfeito só com isso? Os garotos são assim hoje em dia? Kira, diga que você faria questão de me procurar.

Kira: Claro, Flay, claro. – Diz, mais preocupado com a situação de Athrun no momento. – Você devia tentar ver isso pelo lado positivo.

Athrun: Tem algum...?

Kira: Você não precisa mais esconder nada.

Flay: Ah sim, vamos andar pelos corredores e tomar cuidado pra que ninguém te empurre da escada ou invada o seu quarto e destrua alguma coisa, porque fãs fazem esse tipo de coisa.

Athrun: Valeu Flay. – Diz erguendo a mão e estendendo o polegar.

Flay: Disponha – Diz com um sorriso doce e iluminado.

Kira: Acho que podemos fazer algo a respeito. Certo, Cagali?

Cagali: Claro, tem alguma chance de negarmos o caso?

Athrun: Se falarem com minha família ou a de Lacus, não.

Cagali: Acho que a imprensa pode cair um pouco em cima, mas podemos mudar as coisas e dizer que a confundiram com a Meer.

Athrun: Só enganaria por algum tempo. E depois seria tudo pior.

Kira: E se invés de pensarmos grande pensarmos pequeno?

Cagali: Como assim? Dizer que tudo foi mal interpretado?

Kira: Não, eu quero dizer, para minimizar os danos. Flay está certa, o pior de tudo vai ser lidar com os fãs mais fieis. Podemos tomar algumas medidas para atrapalhá-los.

Athrun: Por exemplo...?

Kira: Por exemplo, vocês poderia anunciar oficialmente.

Cagali: Entendo, eles não teriam essa reação se tivessem ouvido da boca de algum de vocês ou lido a informação.

Flay: Façam ela dar um show aqui no colégio e ele faz o anuncio, todos ficam felizes e pronto.

Kira: Que tal usar a festa dos seus amigos? A maior parte da academia vai estar lá mesmo.

Athrun ergue a cabeça da mesa.

Athrun: Muito obrigado pessoal. Muito obrigado.

Cagali: Agora, avise a Lacus sim, não vai querer que a idéia seja destruída assim que a encontrarem.

Athrun: Bem pensado. – Pega o celular e escreve o plano em uma mensagem para Lacus.

Flay: Agora que estamos todos felizes, e aparentemente não vai ter mesmo o primeiro tempo, Kira, vamos fazer alguma coisa?

Kira: Vamos, vamos. – E se levanta. – Vai dar certo Athrun, espera pra ver. – Diz pondo a mão no ombro do amigo.

Flay: Kira, se acabar o tempo e eu não conseguir tomar um sorvete você vai se arrepender – Diz parada já na porta.

Cagali: Se você matar aula, eu te mato.

Kira: Eu já disse como eu amo vocês duas? – Diz seguindo com Flay.

Cagali: Sério, às vezes eu me pergunto o que vocês têm na cabeça – Diz para Athrun embora falando unicamente da relação KiraxFlay.

Mesmo com a maior fofoca, as aulas seguiram normalmente e já no quinto tempo a turma desce para a sempre tão esperada educação física que sempre tem seus problemas com a divisão que é feita.

No vestiário feminino, Lacus já estava pronta quando todos chegaram, ela não havia aparecido em nenhum dos outros tempos, porém isso já parecia ter sido explicado para os demais professores. E para a tristeza da nação ela não usava o adorado short de educação física, e sim uma calça comprida e larga, parte do uniforme de inverno.

As garotas cochicharam e apontaram, mas ninguém teve coragem de ir diretamente até ela e perguntar sobre o tal boato que obviamente ela já estava ciente. Enquanto isso ela parecia ocupada com um pequeno aparelho onde ela mexia rapidamente.

Meylin: Eu não me sinto bem para fazer essa aula, talvez eu deva ir até a enfermaria.

Lunamaria: Se sentindo mal outra vez?

Meylin: Eu engordei novamente!

Lunamaria: Não se preocupe.

Meylin: É fácil pra você falar, os garotos estão sempre te olhando.

Lunamaria: É claro que não.

Em uma das quadras, parte dos garotos já estava fazendo o aquecimento. Por motivos óbvios, Coordinators e Naturais faziam aulas separados.

Yzak: Então... você e a Lacus, né? Quem diria?

Athrun: Pois é.

Yzak: E você não ia falar nada.

Athrun: Se eu falasse, vocês acreditariam?

Rusty: Você não confiou na confiança dos seus amigos.

Athrun: Qual o problema de vocês? Parecem um bando de menininhas.

Yzak: Você não vai se safar dessa assim, Athrun Zala.

Athrun: Vocês querem o que? Querem que eu conte, eu conto. Escuta, Lacus Clyne é minha noiva, satisfeitos?

Yzak: Ce ta de palhaçada com a gente, é? É isso?

Rusty: E agora ele cospe em cima da gente!

Miguel: Nós nunca escondemos nada. Você ta vacilando com a gente.

Athrun: Nunca esconderam? Boa, que nem a historia do Yzak e o problema com o secador de cabelo.

Yzak: Aquilo foi um acidente.

Athrun: Ou a historia do Rusty não jogar Gundam.

Rusty: Calúnia, pura calúnia, o que me acontece é que eu sempre morro na fase de pegar o Gundam.

Miguel: Mas é difícil mesmo, quando eu começo a lutar eu sempre morro.

Athrun: E aquela vez em que o Nicol ia pro concerto? Qual foi a desculpa que ele deu mesmo?

Dearka: Algo sobre uma namorada inexistente.

Nicol: Eu estou aqui, obrigado.

Athrun: E você disse que derrubou tinta sobre o uniforme, quando não conseguiu passar pra Casaco Vermelho.

Miguel: Eu estava constrangido!

Athrun: Constrangido ta o Dearka que ta de olho naquela garota, a tal da Mir-

Dearka: CALABOCA!

Athrun: Todos têm segredos. Vocês tiveram os seus, eu tive o meu. Algum problema?

Rusty: O problema...foi...foi...foi que a gente ficou sabendo por um monte de fofoqueiros!

Athrun: Vocês querem que eu comece a citar todas as historias com detalhes, eu me lembro. No caso do Yzak foi –

Yzak: Ta, ta, ta, ta bom. A gente entendeu. Estamos quites, ta bom pra você?

Athrun: Por mim tudo bem.

Nicol: Eu sinto que perdi muita coisa.

Miguel: Então todo mundo tem segredos aqui?

Athrun: Vamo pra aula?

Yzak: Pra aula. Dearka, que historia é essa?

Dearka: Nada.

Miguel: Eu não acredito que vocês têm segredos!

Rusty: Vivendo e aprendendo – Diz dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas de Miguel.

Algum tempo depois as garotas estavam pulando no alto dos bancos, gritando e tirando fotos.

Lacus: O que está acontecendo?

Cagali: Coordinators jogando.

Lacus: Mas só por causa disso?

Cagali: Athrun como capitão.

Lacus: Aaaah – Com cara de quem não entendeu direito.

Cagali: É sempre assim.

Lacus: Você também...? – Provando que não entendeu.

Cagali: NÃO! Quer dizer não, não é que eu não goste, mas não quer dizer que eu goste...eu... prefiro o meu irmão.

Lacus com uma interrogação enorme na testa e Cagali se estapeia mentalmente.

Cagali: Não é que eu goste do meu irmão, eu gosto dele, mas não do jeito que você pode ter entendido.

Lacus: Certo... – Nada confiante.

Cagali: Kira, o de cabelo castanho ta vendo? – E aponta para a quadra – Ele é o meu irmão e é melhor amigo do seu noivo, eu não... torço pro Athrun, eu torço pro meu irmão.

Lacus: Aaaah ta – De quem finalmente entendeu, embora ainda se perguntasse porque ela havia se atrapalhado em dizer que torcia pelo irmão.

De volta a classe, o último tempo até que todos retornassem aos seus adorados quartos, a turma estava concentrada nas últimas lições que Ramius sensei havia determinado como 'lição extra' devido ao tumulto na sala de aula dos últimos dias.

Em algum determinado horário, Lacus percebeu a movimentação estranha, achou que deveria ser por causa do horário e a pressa de sair da sala, mas Murrue havia deixado claro que não iriam sair quem não entregasse o dever com tudo feito. Logo ela começou a olhar em volta e ver todos olhavam para seus relógios e até mesmo a professora, como se esperassem alguma coisa acontecer.

Lacus: Mas o que está havendo? – E mal havia pensando e no final da classe cadeiras foram arrastadas e toda a turma se virou observando três garotos estranhos que estavam tendo ataques no final da classe.

A professora apertou algum botão que parecia ser ordens de emergência e como se já estivessem do lado de fora esperando a ordem, entraram alguns médicos com macas e carregaram os três garotos para foram que diziam coisas como 'Gundam' 'minhas pilhas' e 'maldição'.

E ainda com uma interrogação bem grande na testa, ela ouviu as garotas da frente comentarem sobre 'é sempre assim no mesmo horário' e achou melhor esquecer o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Já de saco cheio com a demora e o sinal já havia tocado há quase dez minutos e sem nenhum trabalho entregue, ela deixou pra lá.

Murrue: Vocês têm até a próxima aula pra acabar isso, e acho bom que todos aqueles que pensam em 'esquecer' as folhas entreguem mesmo assim – E saiu da sala.

Shinn: É por isso que eu só jogo no quarto.

Rey: De fato.

Shinn: Pelo menos serve pra manter os relógios sincronizados.

Lunamaria: As minhas pilhas acabaram ontem... Diz que vocês têm algumas sobrando?

Shinn: Eu tenho lá no quarto.

Lunamaria: Muito obrigada!

Meylin: Ei, a aula já acabou, porque vocês ainda estão aqui sentados?

Shinn: Esperando ver se alguém vai fazer alguma revelação bombástica.

Lunamaria: Aparentemente não temos mais fofocas por hoje, mas é estranho, ne? Quando a Lacus chegou no colégio ninguém deixou a garota andar, embora ainda seja um pouco assim...mas quando soltaram essa do noivado, ninguém veio perguntar nada, porque será?

Rey: Talvez essas pessoas tenham tomado vergonha na cara e resolveram viverem suas vidas.

Lunamaria: Acho que isso seria muito nobre, não tem nada haver com elas...

Meylin: E a festa? E a festa?

Shinn: Esse sábado, no prédio de artes.

Lunamaria: Quem é mais fofoqueiro você ou o Rey?

Meylin: Porque no prédio de Artes?

Shinn: Eu não sou fofoqueiro, apenas bem informado. Acho que é porque o lugar é grande e pouca gente usa.

Lunamaria: É, mas quando eu tenho que te perguntar a matéria da prova você nem sabe me dizer, só presta atenção nesse tipo de coisa.

Meylin: Vocês não estão brigando, estão?

Shinn: Porque estaríamos? E o nerd aqui é o Rey.

Lunamaria: Mas ele some em época de prova e eu tenho que perguntar pra você.

Shinn: Sua defesa Rey? Rey? Quando ele se mandou?

Lunamaria: Meylin também foi embora... Será que eles têm um caso?

Shinn: Rey e Meylin? Isso soa tão estranho...

Lunamaria: São o casal 'ey'

Mais tarde naquela semana, no prédio de artes localizado na parte de trás da academia, ao cair da noite e varias horas depois os alunos da AIUEO começavam a chegar para a mais esperada festa da ZAFT.

O saguão de entrada do prédio fora, como sempre, transformado para abrigar o grande contingente de alunos. O departamento vivia fazendo queixas sobre o uso indevido de seu prédio, mas estas eram sempre ignoradas.

As luzes já haviam sido preparadas, e nisso os rapazes da ZAFT já eram mestres. As musicas já foram escolhidas a dedo e o ingrediente fundamental já estava disponível. Mas dessa vez havia um atrativo especial e único. Lacus Clyne, a jovem celebridade de PLANT, recém-transferida para AIUEO estaria presente, o que aumentou muito o numero de pessoas interessadas na festa. O que algo bem significativo, já que as festas normais da ZAFT já eram bem populares.

Rusty: Vocês garantem que o Athrun não vai furar? Eu não quero saber de Lacus Clyne não vir porque ele decidiu não aparecer.

Dearka: No dia em que alguém da ZAFT furar uma festa da ZAFT, essa pessoa não é mais nosso companheiro.

Nicol: É capaz de vocês arrastarem até alguém em coma.

Rusty: Ainda em coma, será nosso companheiro!

Dearka: É só aparecer.

Miguel: Vamos deixar a Lacus cantar, ne? – Diz pulando de forma empolgada.

Nicol: Se ela não cantar acho que deixaríamos os fãs um pouco aborrecidos.

Rusty: Vai tar todo mundo bêbado mesmo.

Meer: Não pulem de alegria desse jeito, fãs que são fãs não vão querer pagar mico diante da presença dela.

Miguel: Eu estava pensando, você vai cantar?

Meer: Isso você vai ter que esperar pra ver.

Yzak: Olha eles chegando ai.

Com efeito, Athrun e Lacus adentram o saguão. Todos param para observar a entrada que parecia mais a chegada de artistas para a estréia de seu filme. Lacus e Athrun caminham lado a lado, de braços dados.

Miriallia: Sabia que vir com isso seria uma boa idéia – Diz com os olhos brilhando, enquanto tirava várias fotos com sua câmera profissional.

Shinn: Eles ensaiaram isso?

Rey: Acho que apenas ficam bem juntos.

Lunamaria: Não consigo imaginá-los andando pelo quarto em frente ao espelho tentando praticar uma boa entrada.

Meylin: Ninguém nunca os viu juntos em PLANT?

Rey: Se tivessem, aquele choque do inicio da semana não existiria.

Meylin: Mas não é como se tivesse saído na primeira página...

Lunamaria: Eles transformariam qualquer coisa em algo realmente grande.

-/-

Kira: Preparou o que eu pedi?

Yzak: Ta ali. – E indica com o polegar atrás das costas uma grande mesa com duas cadeiras posicionadas uma de frente para outra.

Kira: Não tinha nada melhor?

Yzak: É tradição da ZAFT. Todo anuncio é feito em cima de uma mesa.

Cagali: Não é como se ela fosse da ZAFT.

Yzak: O Athrun é.

Rusty: E o Athrun é o nosso companheiro.

Cagali apenas olha para Kira como quem diz 'eu estava certa, eles são loucos e não valem nada...ah, o seu amigo também', incrível como algumas pessoas são capazes de dizer muitas coisas apenas com o olhar. Kira apenas da um sorriso sem graça.

À medida que Athrun e Lacus se aproximam da mesa de anúncios a música fica mais baixa.

Mu: Eu perdi? Eu perdi? Diz que eu ainda não perdi. – Diz entrando correndo no saguão.

Shinn: Sensei? O que houve?

Mu: O anúncio, eles ainda não fizeram, fizeram?

Shinn: Ainda não.

Mu da um suspiro de alivio e tira uma filmadora de dentro do casaco.

Mu: Sabe como é, os outros professores acharam que ia pegar mal aparecerem aqui, entende?

Lunamaria: Mas você não é o único professor aqui.

Mu: Quem mais veio?

Lunamaria: Ramius-sensei estava por aqui, não é?

Meylin: Sim, ela estava com um boné, mas veio falar com a gente.

Mu: Hahaha, parece mesmo com ela. Ah, eles vão falar. – E aponta a câmera na direção de Athrun e Lacus.

Athrun ajuda Lacus a subir na mesa. Dearka entrega um microfone a Athrun.

Athrun: Boa noite. Primeiramente, bem vindos a COOKY.

Alunos aleatórios: Por COOKY!

Murrue: O que é cooky?

Cagali: Melhor não saber.

Athrun: Agradecemos a presença de todos vocês essa noite.

Yzak: Porque ele ta fazendo isso parecer sério?

Rusty: Deve estar querendo bancar o 'cara legal na frente dela' – Diz em um tom de voz normal – Ei Athrun! Cooky te ama! – Grita em alto e bom som.

Nicol: Porque não tentamos ouvir o que ele está dizendo?

Athrun: Eu sei que a maioria de vocês já sabem, e eu gostaria de ter sido aquele a dar a notícia.

Yzak: Agora ele se arrepende...

Rusty: Hun, só quero ver.

Lacus concorda com a cabeça, pegando o microfone se levantando da cadeira.

Lacus: Boa noite a todos, eu agradeço pela festa e por todos aqueles que estão presentes.

Pausa para gritos de comemoração.

Lacus: Temos algo que gostaria de ser passado, embora como o Athrun falou, a maioria já estava ciente. Eu, Lacus Clyne, sou noiva de Athrun Zala.

Pausa para gritos de comemoração e surpresa.

Murrue: Uau, isso não vai trazer problemas?

Cagali: Não para eles.

Murrue: Mas é exatamente disso que eu estou falando.

Cagali: É, vai ter alguns.

Lacus: Eu peço que pensem direito antes de começar com algum outro boato, sentimentos não são forçados, mas se quebram fácil, por isso, eu busco o apoio em vocês, que mais do que fãs, são colegas.

Murrue: Ela sabe conduzir.

Cagali: É, talvez isso diminua.

Murrue: Cuide pra que todos apareçam amanhã na aula, ou que o recado seja dado pelo menos.

Cagali: Algo sério? Algum problema com AIUEO?

Murrue: Não vamos exagerar, mas... É uma surpresa, agradável eu garanto, esteja lá. – E se afasta no meio da multidão, puxando a aba do boné para mais baixo.

Cagali: Me sinto fazendo parte da máfia, pegando informações desse jeito.

Kira: Bem vinda a família.

Athrun: O que vocês estão esperando pessoal? Temos uma festa aqui, certo?

E com isso o volume é aumentado, enquanto Lacus e Athrun saiam de cima da mesa.

Rusty: Aí, vocês bem que podiam puxar o trenzinho.

Lacus com cara de 'perdão, eu não entendi'

Athrun: Eu deixo essa honra pra você.

Rusty: Pô valeu – E da alguns tapinhas na costa de Athrun – Aí galera, atenção pro trenzinho!

Lacus: O que é isso?

Athrun: Veja. – E indica Rusty e o trenzinho que já se formava.

Lacus: Diversão? – Pergunta inocentemente.

Athrun: É uma das formas de se ver.

Kira se aproxima dos dois.

Kira: Senhorita Clyne. Achei que você ia puxar o trenzinho, Athrun.

Lacus: Pode me chamar apenas de Lacus, Kira-sama.

Cagali: Belo discurso, que raro, Athrun se comportando.

Athrun: Eu sou o filho do presidente de PLANT afinal de contas.

Cagali: Ah que interessante, você ainda **lembrar **desse tipo de coisa.

Athrun: O titulo vem com vantagens. – Diz esfregando as unhas na camisa.

Cagali: Vantagens de pisar em cima dos outros?

Lacus: Kira-Sama, gostaria de me acompanhar por alguns instantes?

Kira: Apenas Kira, por favor. – E segue junto com Lacus.

Lacus: Muito bem então, Kira-san, tem alguém que gostaria de conhecê-lo.

Kira: Alguém quer me conhecer? Quem?

Lacus: Já vai saber.

Os dois saem do prédio de artes e não muito longe dali uma bola rosa com um sorriso estranho vem pulando.

Haro: Lacus! Lacus! Olá. Haro. Lacus.

Lacus: Olá, Pinky-chan. – Diz estendendo os braços e segura o Haro. – Ele estava querendo conhecê-lo, Kira-san,

Haro: Haro. Olá. Tudo bem?

Kira: Prazer, sou Kira Yamato. – Diz com um sorriso divertido.

Haro: Haro. Kira. Lacus. Não vou aceitar.

Lacus apenas ri.

Kira: Como o conseguiu?

Lacus: Athrun fez pra mim, mas acho que vi um outro andando pelos corredores do dormitório...

Kira: Ele que fez? Então vocês são mais próximos do que parecem. Ah, desculpa, eu não queria dizer isso.

Lacus: Tudo bem, essa não é a opinião da maioria das pessoas, mas apesar dele ter feito esse Pinky-chan pra mim, não somos tão próximos assim, talvez seja como dizem por aí.

Kira: "Como dizem por ai?"

Lacus: Ouvi bastante nos corredores e as conversas em frente ao meu quarto – Sorriu calmamente apesar da frase – Não parece muito real.

Kira: Já faz algum tempo desde que vocês se viram da última vez, certo? Agora que estão no mesmo colégio vocês têm a chance de se aproximarem.

Lacus: Eu ainda não sei como agir, sabe?

Kira: Tente ficar perto dele durante os intervalos. Mesmo que ele esteja com outras pessoas. Acho que o pessoal da ZAFT vai engasgar um pouco, mas fora isso não deve haver problemas.

Lacus: Me sinto mais a vontade quando Athrun está com Kira-san ou Cagali-san.

Kira: É um começo. – Diz sorrindo.

Haro: Não vou permitir.

Lacus: Vou levar esse pequeno Pinky-chan de volta ao quarto.

Kira: Deixe que eu faça isso. Afinal de contas você é a convidada especial de hoje, não deveria se afastar por muito tempo.

Lacus: Mas não poderia deixá-lo fazer isso sozinho, Kira-san, viria comigo então?

Kira: Será uma honra. – Diz fazendo uma pequena reverência.

Lacus: Ah, obrigada.

Os dois seguem para fora do prédio de artes, e uma pessoa com um sorriso diabólico sai das sombras com uma câmera na mão.

**Continua...**


	5. A mais esperada festa parte II

Gundam Seed Again

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Capitulo 05:** A mais esperada festa, parte II.

_No capitulo anterior, ZAFT decide dar uma nova festa, aproveitando a chegada de Lacus Clyne para atraírem ainda mais gente. O que esse pessoal ainda vai aprontar?_

De volta ao prédio de Artes, Cagali bufava e andava em círculos com um copo de bebida todo amassado na mão.

Cagali: Sério, sério mesmo, eu juro que ainda vou matá-lo. Pode anotar as minhas palavras. Cagalli Yula Athha jura assassinar Athrun Zala e joga-lo no meio do espaço pra que algum dia o encontre vagando em PLANT.

Miriallia: Isso vai dar casamento.

Cagali: O QUE!? – E joga o copo de plástico no chão, teria feito algum efeito legal se fosse vidro, mas ele apenas foi pisado com força.

Miriallia: Eu só estou dizendo isso pelo jeito que vocês dois brigam, sabe? Eu nem entendo porque vocês não se dão bem.

Cagali: ...Nós nos damos bem...quando ele não age como um idiota.

Miriallia: Você está sempre o chamando de idiota o tempo todo.

Cagali: Mas é claro!...ele é...

Miriallia: Cagali, Lacus, Meyrin, Lunamaria e... Meer? O fã clube do Athrun é mesmo bom.

Cagali: Pode me tirar dessa lista!

-/-

Shinn, encostado em um pilar no saguão, olhava para todos os lados, com um copo na mão.

Shinn: Athrun, Athrun... só sabem falar desse cara... coisa chata... – Diz para ninguém.

Lunamaria: Eeeei Shinn, tudo beleza? – E se senta ao lado dele com uma garrafa na mão, que fora roubada da mesa.

Shinn: Não, todos só querem saber de Athrun isso, Athrun aquilo... até você...

Lunamaria: E você fica com cara de idiota quando vê a Meer, o que tem demais eu gostar do Athrun?

Shinn: É um saco...

Lunamaria: O que é um saco? Qual o seu problema? Está com ciúmes agora? Porque o Athrun é popular e você não? Porque ele tem uma noiva super bonita e famosa?

Shinn: É! Porque eu não posso ser popular? Porque eu não posso ter uma noiva bonita e famosa?

Lunamaria: O que você faz pra ser popular? Você não se mostra na educação física e anda com pessoas tão populares quanto você, do que adianta ser casaco vermelho, assim?

Shinn: Será que eu consigo o casaco branco?

Lunamaria: Você de casaco branco? Vai ficar feio... e hey! É por isso que você tava afim da Meer? Porque ela é parecia com uma estrela?

Shinn: Nãaaao... nada a ver... eu gosto da Meer porque ela é a Meer entende... entende?

Lunamaria: E eu gosto do Athrun, porque é o Athrun – E volta a beber.

Shinn: Você é só mais uma fanzinha chata... – Tenta tomar um gole, mas percebe que o copo estava vazio.

Lunamaria: Eu sou chata? – E bate com a garrafa no chão que por sorte não quebra – Shinn Asuka o que diabos você andou bebendo? Eu? Eu sou chata?

Shinn: Sim, você é chata. Uma fangirl chata...

Lunamaria: E você é só um garoto estúpido com ciúmes porque não é popular e não tem namorada!

Shinn: Eu poderia ter uma namorada... se eu quisesse.

Lunamaria: E eu posso arranjar um namorado facilmente, você quer apostar é isso? Quer apostar?

Shinn: Eu não preciso apostar. Eu consigo o que eu quero assim. – E tenta estalar os dedos, sem sucesso.

Lunamaria começa a rir.

Lunamaria: É, enquanto você consegue o que você quer "assim" – E imita a tentativa de estalar os dedos – Nós podemos negociar a nossa aposta, o que você acha? A festa está cheia.

Shinn de novo começa a observar os lados.

Shinn: Beleza. Aposto que pego cinco garotas e ainda saio da festa com uma. O que você consegue?

Lunamaria: Ahn...nada menos do que casaco vermelho e aposto que consigo um beijo de um casaco branco...e...eu posso pegar quem eu quiser, vou varrer essa festa e você ainda vai estar falando com a empregada.

Shinn: Feito.

Lunamaria: Se der em cima da minha irmã, eu te mato.

Shinn: Pode deixar.

Lunamaria: Casaco verde e cinza também não vale.

Shinn: Guarde bem essas palavras.

Lunamaria: Espero que não tenha bebida demais da sua vodka vagabunda – E se levanta – Você ver sr. Super popular que vai se dar bem hoje a noite.

Shinn: Tchauzinho, abandonada.

Lunamaria: Não venha chorar no meu colo quando a festa acabar e você estiver sozinho!!

-/-

Dearka: Conseguiu algo que valha a pena, ou apenas as doideras de sempre?

Miriallia: Tudo que eu consigo vale a pena, já deveria saber disso.

Dearka: Claro. Se você liga pra quem ficou com quem em cada festa.

Miriallia: Minhas informações não se resumem a isso.

Dearka: Então quem ficou com quem nos corredores.

Miriallia: Ok, vá conversar com as paredes – Diz pegando o copo de bebida em cima da mesa.

Dearka: Ok, ok. Foi mal. ... Não vai me contar o que conseguiu?

Miriallia: Umas boas fotos e acho que ouvi alguém falando sobre aposta, essas que tem a cara dos seus amigos.

Dearka: Tem sempre alguém fazendo alguma aposta imbecil por aqui. A gente se diverte vendo.

Miriallia: Ah, então eu ainda posso esperar alguma coisa boa vindo de você – Diz com um sorriso irônico – Sr. Eu sou totalmente diferente longe das más influências.

Dearka: O que quer dizer? Eu sou um santo. – Diz em tom irônico.

Miriallia: Ahãn, e eu saio com gente da ZAFT.

Dearka: Essa eu não fiquei sabendo. Então vai ficar só assistindo ou vai cair na pista?

Miriallia: Não vai ter problemas pra você? Eu não sou casaco vermelho.

Dearka: Por favor, eu comando essa festa. Se alguém falar alguma coisa, vai ser chutado na hora.

Miriallia: Assim eu me sinto importante – E deixa o copo sobre a mesa e o puxa para o aglomerado de pessoas que dançavam no meio do salão.

Meer andava pra cima e pra baixo com uma garrafa, e no instante que ia sentar, ela vê uma figura que chamou sua atenção rapidamente.

Meer: Athrun! Você sumiu no meio de toda essa gente, por onde andou?

Athrun: Falando com alguns amigos.

Meer: Não seja tão sem graça – Quase sem ouvi-lo – Vamos aproveitar?

Athrun: Você andou bebendo?

Meer: NÃO! Não – Diz com um sorriso sem graça e jogando a garrafa longe – Eu não gosto de beber, porque? Você gosta? Não combina com você, bêbado pelos corredores.

Athrun: Eu sei até onde agüento. Acho que bebida não combina com você... em hipótese alguma...

Meer: Você está falando isso porque está pensando na Lacus.

Athrun: Não, eu estou falando de você.

Meer: Então você pensa em mim?

Athrun: Claro. – Resposta inocente.

Meer: Ás vezes? Muito? – Mexendo com a gola da camisa dele e fazendo cara de criança querendo alguma coisa.

Athrun: As vezes... ocasionalmente. – Não gostando do rumo da conversa.

Meer: Ocasionalmente? – Diz surpresa – Hun... Sabe Athrun, já que isso aqui é uma festa, não quer aproveitar – E fica na ponta dos pés, aproximando um pouco o rosto – De verdade?

Athrun: Meer. Você sabe que eu estou noivo da Lacus.

Meer: Claro que eu sei – Se afasta um pouco como se estivesse ofendida com o comentário – Estava falando de dançar, você pode, não é? Só um pouquinho?

Athrun fita Meer por alguns segundos e depois suspira.

Athrun: Uma música.

Meer: Como quiser – E o puxa animadamente pro meio das pessoas.

De volta a aposta, Lunamaria andava se segurando pelo corredor ainda sem confiança de conseguir andar em linha reta, ficou algum tempo ali observando as pessoas que se aproximavam da mesa.

Não queria perder a aposta, embora não tivesse ficado claro o que estava valendo, ela viu dois caras bonitinhos, mas eles usavam casaco verde, o que era igual a "qualquer um", a maioria dos estudantes usavam casaco cinza que seria um uniforme de um estudante normal, com notas medianas, o verde já era um pouco melhor, mas a elite começava no vermelho e terminava no branco.

Meylin: Ah você está aqui – Diz se aproximando da irmã, com um copo de bebida.

Lunamaria: Shh, sai daqui.

Meylin: Você está bem? Parece que está cheirando a álcool.

Lunamaria: Porque eu bebi uma garrafa de vodka, okay?

Meylin: E não está vomitando?

Lunamaria: Era uma garrafa pequena, e não enche, eu sou a mais velha.

Meylin: E mais sem cabeça, vamos para o quarto, você toma um banho e tudo fica bem.

Lunamaria: Não, agora sai, está me atrapalhando.

Meylin: Você está sozinha no meio do corredor, no que exatamente eu estou atrapalhando?

Lunamaria: Meylin, não me faça perder a paciência e **saia **eu estou ocupada.

Meylin: Ta, mas quando chegar bêbada no quarto eu não vou te ajudar – Diz se afastando.

Lunamaria da de ombros e começa a andar devagar há algum tempo estava de olho em um garoto que talvez servisse para começar.

Lunamaria: Hey.

Nicol: Olá.

Lunamaria: Parabéns pela festa, ficou muito boa.

Nicol: Obrigado, mas eu não organizei sozinho, aliás eu não faço muita coisa nessas festas mesmo.

Lunamaria: Não sabia que bebia – Diz apontando para o copo com um conteúdo estranho dentro.

Nicol: Não tem muito álcool, eu ainda consigo aproveitar.

Lunamaria: É mesmo? Está difícil de respirar aqui dentro, porque não vamos lá pra fora?

Nicol demora alguns segundos a observando bem e concorda meio receoso, a levando para fora do prédio, onde eles seguem para o jardim meio deserto.

Nicol: Então, porque estou sendo levado para um lugar pouco movimentado e pouco iluminado?

Lunamaria: Calma, eu não vou te estuprar.

Nicol: Oh, fico feliz em saber. Então... Algo errado?

Lunamaria: Agora precisa ter alguma coisa pra gente conversar?

Nicol: Não...é só que, você não fala comigo, eu sou da ZAFT e tudo mais.

Lunamaria: Ei, não é uma história do tipo meu casaco é verde e o seu é vermelho e isso vai pegar muito mal, porque eu também sou casaco vermelho, então... não tem problemas.

Nicol: O que não tem problema? Eu realmente não estou entendendo.

Lunamaria: Quer que eu desenhe pra você?

Nicol: O que? Nos tornamos bons amigos de repente? Ou você só quer saber alguma coisa do Athrun? Porque eu já vi esse filme antes e sei como acaba – Diz começando a se afastar, mas ela o segura pela manga da blusa.

Lunamaria: Não...não... não estou querendo nada com o Athrun, estou realmente falando de você.

Nicol: Certo... – Diz completamente receoso.

Dentro do prédio, Shinn continuava a observar o movimento. Não gostava muito de apostas, mas odiava perde-las. Seus olhos seguiam algumas garotas, mas tinha dificuldade de lembrar quais usavam o casaco vermelho. Seus olhos continuavam a ir de um lado a outro sem pausa, até encontrar um rosto vagamente familiar. Uma garota de sua classe, casaco vermelho sem duvida.

Shinn desencosta do pilar e larga o copo a algum tempo vazio. Ele põe a mão sobre a boca e assopra. Dava pra sentir um leve cheiro de álcool, mas considerando que estava em uma festa da ZAFT, provavelmente havia muita gente em pior estado. Por fim era hora de começar a contagem.

De volta ao jardim, Lunamaria se levanta do banco.

Lunamaria: Então... tudo bem se a gente se falar depois?

Nicol: Er...claro...

Lunamaria: Então até – E se afasta acenando.

Nicol: Onde eu estava com a cabeça...?

Shinn se aproxima da garota que estava sentada ao lado de uma mesa, sozinha.

Shinn: Grande festa, né não?

Stellar: Hun? Sim, grande festa.

Shinn: Então porque está sozinha?

Stellar: Porque Auel e Sting estão com outras pessoas.

Shinn: E eles largaram você aqui. Que coisa... quer dançar?

Stellar olha para Shinn como se ele fosse alguma espécie de E.T.

Stellar: Ah...Stellar não sabe dançar...

Shinn: Não tem problema, eu te ensino.

Stellar: ...Tudo bem então.

E a mesma pessoa de antes com a câmera na mão, manda algumas mensagens, uma delas que atrapalha a dança de um certo estranho casal.

Miriallia: Desculpe – E pega o celular lendo rapidamente o que havia recebido – Wuoh...eu tenho que resolver uma coisa, tem problema?

Dearka: Só se você demorar, ai eu vou ter que ir te buscar.

Miriallia: Assim parece que você se importa.

Dearka: Apenas vá.

Miriallia: ...É, claro – E se afasta discando rapidamente um número e coloca o fone para ouvir melhor – O que temos? Hun...Não, sem problema, só isso? – E de longe vê Dearka parado – Não, eu não me importo, é pode deixar, eu vou ajudar – Diz pegando a câmera e se afastando de vez.

Afastado dali, Sting estava beijando e passando a mão em uma garota. Auel, que estava de passagem por perto avistou uma cena estranha.

Auel: Quem é o garoto que ta junto com a Stellar?

Sting abre um olho, observando Auel e o fecha de novo, sem registrar o que ele disse.

Lunamaria procurava outras pessoas para serem novas vítimas quando avista um que seria perfeito e como ela mesma havia dito.

Lunamaria: Ei, casaco branco.

Kira: Oi?

Lunamaria: O que você anda fazendo...?

Kira: Aproveitando a festa.

Lunamaria: Eu estava pensando...se você não quer aproveitar a festa...de outro jeito?

Kira: Foi mal, eu já tenho companhia.

Lunamaria: O que? Você está sozinho, vamos – Diz o puxando pelo pulso, quando quase que instantaneamente uma garota ruiva de expressão bem zangada aparece.

Flay: Que tal soltar o meu namorado?

Lunamaria: Ui, ouch – Brinca soltando o pulso de Kira – Ele sabe se defender sabia?

Flay: E você não sabe que é melhor ficar longe? Ele tem namorada, você é cega?

Lunamaria: Aaah ele tem? Jura? Porque se você não avisasse eu realmente não saberia, porque não é muito fácil vê-los **juntos**, sabe?

Kira: Eu estava explicando pra ela, Flay.

Flay: É, e eu vou deixar mais claro – Diz estalando os dedos.

Lunamaria: E a princesa sabe brigar?

Kira se põe entre as duas

Kira: Flay, sem barraco, por favor. – Diz segurando os ombros dela.

Flay: Não sou eu que vim aqui dar em cima do namorado dos outros.

Lunamaria: Ah não enche garota.

Flay: Se encostar um dedo nele você vai ver só.

Lunamaria: Você deve ter muitas rugas, falando desse jeito...

Flay: CALAABOCA!

Lunamaria: Ai minha dor de cabeça – Diz massageando as têmporas e se afasta dos dois.

E Flay fica olhando para Kira com cara de 'o que diabos você fez pra essa garota?'

Kira: Flay, a gente não veio aqui pra arrumar encrenca.

Flay: Mas foi ela quem começou – Diz se jogando nos braços de Kira – Você viu não é?

Kira: Eu vi, eu vi. – Diz se afastando de Lunamaria junto com Flay.

Lunamaria fica parada perto da mesa enquanto bebia mais um pouco.

Lunamaria: _Com esses caras eu não vou conseguir muita coisa..._

Na pista improvisada, Shinn dançava como só alguém bem extrovertido, ou meio alto, conseguiria. Stellar, por outro lado, não podia estar mais perdida.

Shinn: Assim não, você tem que mexer os quadris. – Diz pondo as mãos na cintura na garota e colando nas costas dela, fazendo-a se mover como ele.

Stellar: A-aah – Com o rosto corado – não sei, não tem jeito Shinn.

Shinn: Você está indo bem. – Diz passando o braço esquerdo pela cintura de Stellar e trazendo levemente o rosto dela para direita e a seguir a beijando, ela fica sem reação ainda com muitos pensamentos cruzando rapidamente sua mente, mas logo fecha os olhos correspondendo ao beijo, passando os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

Não muito longe dali, Lunamaria observava Shinn se dar bem e suspira.

Lunamaria: Eu sou tão idiota...dar um beijo no garoto e ir embora, que cabeça – Diz dando um tapa na própria testa.

Rey: De quem você está falando? – Pergunta, de passagem.

Lunamaria: Aquele garotinho bonitinho da ZAFT, Nicol...

Rey: Não sabia que você estava atrás dos caras da ZAFT.

Lunamaria: Nem eu... achei que isso contava pra alguma coisa... Ei, você está bonito hoje, hellou.

Rey: E você esta bêbada.

Lunamaria: Detalhes, detalhes – brincando com o cabelo dele – Ta afim de fazer alguma coisa? Rey-chan?

Rey: Eu espero que se você tiver uma vaga lembrança desse incidente amanhã, que não venha me dizer que eu forcei você. – Diz com toda a calma.

Lunamaria mal o escuta, aproximando o rosto para beijá-lo, quando para de repente.

Lunamaria: Espera... Isso vai ser constrangedor amanhã, melhor não – E se afasta indo para a mesa pegando um copo de bebida e sem nem saber o que era e de quem era ela vira tudo num gole só.

Heine: Esse era um bem forte. Não sabia que havia alguém aqui capaz de agüentar beber aquilo em um gole só.

Lunamaria: Era sua...? – Com o rosto vermelho por causa da bebida e parecia que o tom não ia sair tão cedo.

Heine: Era, mas eu não ligo. – E apanha uma garrafa na mesa, enchendo dois copos e oferecendo um a Lunamaria, ela desconfia por alguns instantes, mas aceita, bebendo devagar.

Lunamaria: Eu não lembro do seu rosto.

Heine: Mas eu me lembro do seu. Estamos na mesma classe, afinal.

Lunamaria: Espera... hun... – e bebe mais um pouco – aaaah você é o bonitinho que senta lá na frente, Heine!

Heine: Exato. E você é Lunamaria, uma das favoritas de Talia-sensei.

Lunamaria: Nah...não é verdade – com o rosto corado – Então senhor boas notas – mudando completamente – foi esquecido ou está apenas observando?

Heine: Não acho que eu tenha sido esquecido. – Sorriso charmoso.

Lunamaria: Provavelmente não – rindo sem graça.

Heine: O que me diz de procurar um lugar menos movimentado?

Lunamaria: Eu...eu acho uma ótima idéia.

E os dois se afastam da pista. Em outro lugar, Miriallia, uma garota de cabelos castanhos conversavam na varanda do salão.

Miriallia: O que você tem?

Shiho: ZAFT se envolvendo em apostas, dos outros... – Diz baixando com um mini cd na mão – e uma certa fotógrafa metida com casaco vermelho.

Miriallia: A última parte nós podemos deixar pra lá, mas qual é a primeira?

Shiho: Asuka e Hawke apostando que fica com mais gente, adivinha quem eles conseguiram?

Miriallia: Fala logo.

Shiho: Amalfi e Loussier...acho que vi a Hawke com Westenfluss.

Miriallia: Pare de chamá-los pelo sobrenome.

Shiho: Eu não sou da sua sala...

Miriallia: Me da logo o cd.

Shiho: Faça a sua parte e garanta fazer a minha ainda melhor – Diz afastando o cd do alcance dela.

Miriallia: Eu já estou fazendo a minha.

Shiho: É, vê se pega mais informações com o Elsman ou não vai servir de nada.

Miriallia não responde, apenas pegando o cd e se afastando.

Yzak sobe na mesa que fazia vez de palco improvisado com o microfone na mão.

Yzak: Pessoal, agora é pra valer! Todo mundo se mexendo! Por COOKY!

Alunos aleatórios: Por COOKY!

A música muda repentinamente para um ritmo _tecno_ mais alto que o tolerável. As luzes, que mudavam de cor de forma agradável, passaram a piscar freneticamente de forma que tudo parecia um monte de fotografias sendo vistas em rápida seqüência.

Shiho: Meu pé seu idiota!

Rusty: Credo, parece o Yzak.

Shiho: Quem!?

Rusty: Veio na festa e não conhece o povo da ZAFT?

Shiho: Que se dane a ZAFT.

Rusty: Sua herege!!

Athrun: Você gritando com alguém, Rusty? O que que ta pegando?

Shiho: Esse idiota pisou no meu pé e não soube se desculpar!

Rusty: Cara ela é maluca! Quer ver? Me diz quem é ele.

Shiho: Você é burro? Ele é o Athrun Zala, claro que eu sei quem é ele.

Rusty: Sério Athrun, ela disse que não se importa com a ZAFT

Athrun: Rusty, seja legal com nossos convidados. – E se vira para Shiho. – Me desculpe, nem todo mundo da ZAFT é assim.

Shiho: ...Obrigada por avisar.

Rusty: Não Athrun, isso não ta certo, ela nem sabe quem sou eu!

Shiho: Como eu saberia, cabeça de cenoura.

Rusty: Athruuuun – Com voz chorosa – tira essa menina daqui!

Athrun: Você tem que melhorar seu COOKY.

Yzak: Que vocês tão fazendo parados? Agora é pra valer, porra! – Diz dando um tapa no traseiro de Shiho.

Ela se vira dando um tapa na cara de Yzak.

Shiho: Ta achando que eu sou os seus amigos seu idiota!?

Rusty: Eu tenho medo dela, Athruuun.

Yzak: Ficou doida? Ta achando que ta batendo em quem? Eu sou Yzak Joule, porra!

Shiho: Foda-se! Eu sei lá quem é você!

Yzak: "Sei lá quem é você!"? "SEI LA QUEM É VOCÊ!"?! Ficou louca garota!?

Athrun: Yzak, calma.

Yzak: Calma o caralho, quem ela pensa que é pra vir pra festa dos outros e ficar batendo nos organizadores?!

Shiho: Aaah e o machão aí se acha no direito de dar 'tapinha' nos seus "convidados"?

Athrun: Até que ela tem razão Yzak.

Yzak: Razão o escambau! Na festa da ZAFT, a ZAFT faz as regras!

Shiho: Aaah é? Então quer saber de uma coisa? Foda-se a ZAFT!

Yzak, Rusty e Athrun ficam encarando Shiho de olhos arregalados, como se de repente ela tivesse ganhado antenas na cabeça.

Yzak: Sai... sai daqui... SAI DAQUI AGORA!!

Shiho: Como se eu fosse querer ficar, idiota – E se vira indo embora.

Nicol: Eu perdi alguma coisa?

Yzak: Alguém descobre o nome daquela garota, e se ela ousar por os pés aqui de novo ela vai ser enviada de volta pra casa pelo correio!

Athrun: Alguém que não simpatiza muito com a gente.

Nicol: Sério? Sempre tem gente assim...

Rusty: Ela era doente! Foi horrível... – Diz se encolhendo num canto.

Athrun: Alguém da uma bebida e uma garota pra ele.

Rusty: Até você está fazendo pouco caso de mim? – Cara de choro e olhos marejados – Zaaak, ele está sendo cruel.

Nicol: Ele está de novo no modo 'cachorro chutado'?

Athrun: E o Yzak no modo 'vou atirar em alguém'.

Yzak: ...de gente tão débil mental!

Rusty: Ele não está falando comigo – Diz agora agarrado no braço de Nicol e apontando para Yzak.

Nicol: Cadê o Dearka...? – Com alguma esperança.

Athrun: Aproveitando melhor do que a gente, e eu vou também. – E desaparece.

Nicol: ótimo... – E olha para Rusty que parecia estar pronto para chorar – Vamos falar com algumas garotas...

Rusty: Ela não me conhecia...ela não me conhecia...

Nicol: Pelo menos você não levou um tapa – Diz se afastando com o garoto.

Rusty: Tem algo errado com o meu cabelo?

Nicol: Não...

Na manhã seguinte, o salão estava vazio e novamente todo limpo e organizado para que ninguém fosse capaz de acusar alunos pela 'bagunça' que 'supostamente' nunca existiu. Com alguma benção divina todos os alunos voltavam para seus quartos, mas normalmente não lembravam como haviam parado lá.

Com a janela aberta e os incômodos feixes de luz adentrando o quarto, a primeira pessoa a se incomodar foi a garota que dormia de barriga para cima, abriu os olhos, além da luz outro problema, dor de cabeça.

Muito normal devido às festas da ZAFT, mas naquele exato momento a dor de cabeça era algo, muito, muito, **muito **incômodo, com isso virou para o lado tentando rolar por sua cama macia para voltar a dormir e fugir da luz, quando ao se espreguiçar percebeu que havia apenas um pedaço da cama livre para ela e um pedaço muito pequeno.

Ela se sentou na cama com extremo cuidado, evitando movimentos desnecessários como sacudir a cabeça, olhou para os lados e reconheceu o quarto como 'não é o meu', pois se fosse haveria alguns pôsteres e sua adorável irmã dormindo na outra cama, que estava arrumada e intocada.

Começando a se assustar com a situação, ela afastou a franja que estava grudando na testa devido ao suor e com isso percebeu rapidamente um **outro **problema, olhou devagar, quase em câmera lenta para baixo, percebendo não só estar num quarto que não lhe pertencia como ainda por cima estar apenas de calcinha. Olhou para o chão e reconheceu sua roupa jogada por ali.

'Não'.

Foi o que lhe cruzou a mente ainda perturbada pela garrafa de vodka que havia bebido e os copos de conteúdo estranho que havia aceitado de alguém, cujo nome o rosto se lembrava vagamente, mas **essa **não era a questão no momento.

Ainda tomando fôlego ela olhou para o lado, a pessoa estava dormindo enrolando num lençol, depois de respirar fundo ela se aproximou mais da pessoa para poder entender a situação, mas não foi preciso chegar muito perto, o cabelo negro bagunçado e a expressão de criança enquanto dormia e ela já sabia muito bem quem era.

Lunamaria: Não, não, não, não, não... Você não! – Ela repetia como um mantra enquanto se afastava do garoto e acabou por cair da cama, sentada no chão ela o viu se mexer, mas não quis nem saber, pegou as roupas espalhadas as vestindo rapidamente não se importando se estava usando algo do avesso.

O garoto desperta, mas sua mente parecia ainda estar dormindo, pois estava tendo dificuldade em saber onde estava, quem era e que dia era. Quem era, até que foi fácil. Onde estava também. A luz que entrava no quarto era um incomodo matinal normal. Seu colega de quarto insistia em dormir com a janela aberta e há tempos havia desistido de argumentar contra. Que dia era... poderia saber isso depois.

Mas isso não explicava o porquê de estar com uma tremenda dor de cabeça ou porque seus olhos estavam ardendo. Ou porque havia algo se movendo do outro lado da cama,

Logo ele ouve uma voz claramente feminina e o som de algo caindo da cama. Sua mente formula logo uma hipótese, embora ainda não estivesse plenamente acordado. Para piorar a voz era familiar e aquela hipótese começou a ficar desagradável em sua mente.

Ao ouvir o som de alguém se vestindo as pressas, acabou se virando, mais por instinto do que curiosidade. Realmente queria estar errado. Realmente. A luz atrapalha sua visão, ele bloqueia a luminosidade excessiva com a mão e consegue reconhecer a pessoa em seu quarto.

Alguém que não deveria estar lá.

Shinn: Lunamaria...?

**Continua...**


	6. O diário do caos

Gundam Seed Again

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Capitulo 06:** O diário do caos.

_Com a bagunça da festa e todas as confusões e bebidas, Lunamaria e Shinn haviam apostado sobre quem ficava com mais pessoas, eles só não esperavam que a situação fosse ficar __**tão**__ confusa._

Shinn: Lunamaria...?

Ela parou de abotoar a camisa e o ficou com olhando com cara de quem não queria estar lá quando ele acordasse e não queria mesmo, mas agora não havia muita coisa a ser feita.

Lunamaria: Isso... Não... – Diz gesticulando claramente em confusão, tentando parecer coerente, mas seu cérebro alcoolizado não ajudava muito. – Definitivamente não... – E ela falava mais consigo mesma do que com o garoto.

Ouviu passos no corredor, sinal que os bons alunos já tinham levantado e já estavam prontos e uniformizados para ir à aula, enquanto ela estava sendo obrigada a vestir a roupa que usara durante a festa.

E saiu do quarto rapidamente, enquanto ainda calçava os sapatos, porém mal havia fechado a porta e deu de cara com uma garota.

Stellar: Esse... Não é o quarto o Shinn? – Perguntou claramente em confusão, Lunamaria deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto concordava com a cabeça, mas a garota entendeu tudo rapidamente ao vê-la usando roupas normais quando deveria estar de uniforme.

Lunamaria: Não! – Gritou ao ver a menina dar meia volta – Não é o que está pensando – Tentou começar uma explicação que ela mesma não saberia dar, mas a outra nem quis saber, apenas se afastou com uma expressão zangada – ótimo... – Disse para si mesma – Não poderia ficar pior.

E como se um Deus maligno e sádico atendesse seu doce pedido, naquele instante um garoto conhecido apareceu com seu bonito uniforme vermelho e sorriso simpático, sim, tudo ainda ficaria pior.

Nicol: Ah bom dia, Lunamaria.

Ela gostaria de ser invisível e pela primeira vez desejou ter cara de pau o suficiente para dar meia volta e entrar no quarto e fugir pelo menos naquele instante de pessoas que ela não queria ver, de forma alguma, nem pintado de ouro.

Nicol: Eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de—

Lunamaria: Desculpa, mas eu te encontro na sala, ta legal?

E como se o chão já não ameaçasse sacudir, ela decidiu correr, virando o corredor e indo para uma porta conhecida, onde ela não quis nem saber se sua irmã estava dormindo ou não, apenas entrou e bateu a porta com força.

Não, Meylin não estava no quarto, as camas estavam perfeitamente arrumadas e Lunamaria deu graças, logo tirou a roupa a jogando no chão indo direto pro chuveiro enquanto colocaria os pensamentos em ordem. Por que o tico e o teco e Deus estavam brincando juntos e estavam sendo cruéis.

De volta ao quarto, Shinn encarava o espaço onde, a poucos instantes podia jurar ter visto uma Lunamaria sair correndo muito afobada. Seu cérebro ainda operando a meia bateria não registrou tudo com precisão. Decidiu que o que tinha visto não passou de alguma alucinação matinal muito bizarra.

Ele lentamente se levanta e começa sua rotina matinal.

Passado algum tempo, na sala de aula, Shinn, de óculos escuros porque a luz estava ferindo seus olhos, se perguntava por que diabos a AIUEO decidiu ter aulas em pleno domingo. Seus colegas de classe, ou pelo menos uma boa porção deles pareciam estar tão bem quanto ele, o que animou um pouco seus ânimos.

Shinn deixa a pasta sobre sua mesa e olha para a carteira vazia a sua esquerda.

Shinn: Porque o Rey ainda não está aqui?

E decide fazer o que qualquer aluno normal faria quando seu colega nerd resolve desaparecer, pouco antes da aula começar.

Apelar para outro nerd.

Shinn: Heine, posso copiar sua lição de casa?

Heine: Quanto tato, Asuka. Deve estar orgulhoso.

Shinn: Vai me emprestar a lição ou não?

Heine: Toma. – E entrega o caderno a Shinn, que puxa uma cadeira vazia próxima e toma uma folha de um aluno aleatório e começa a copiar o dever.

A porta da sala foi aberta e uma Stellar entrou com expressão de poucos amigos, porém o máximo que fez foi jogar sua mochila numa cadeira qualquer e sair da sala.

Rusty: Diga, por favor, que você não está gostando dela.

Nicol: Não é estar gostando, ela é uma garota legal.

Rusty: Isso não vai terminar bem, escute o que eu estou te dizendo – E a conversa dos dois termina quando eles colocam suas pastas sobre as carteiras e Rusty se afasta para cumprimentar outras pessoas.

E mais alunos vão chegando à sala.

Kira: ... de qualquer forma. Fácil, não?

Yzak: Agora entendi.

Athrun: Muito obrigado, Kira. Eu não consegui fazer ele entender nada.

Yzak: Isso porque você não entende nada do assunto.

Athrun: Não é verdade, eu sofri um bocado com isso essa semana.

Yzak: Isso ai não tem nada a ver.

Meylin entrou na sala e vendo Shinn sentado em outro lugar, foi logo se aproximando.

Meylin: Bom dia, oi.

Shinn: Ola.

Heine: Bom dia.

Meylin: Ei Shinn você sabe onde a Luna está?

Shinn: Luna? – E a imagem da manhã vem a sua mente. – Nãofaçoidéia.

Meylin: Sério? Vocês estavam conversando na festa não?

Shinn: Não... – E de repente lhe surge a imagem de um tórrido beijo com Lunamaria. – Nãonãonão.

Hein: Sério? Eu me lembro de ter visto vocês dois juntos na –

Shinn: NÃO NÃO, DEUS NÃO!

Meylin: Shinn...estamos no meio da sala, não precisa gritar...

Shinn: Eu sei... eu sei.

Heine rapidamente avalia a situação. Com certeza viu Shinn e Lunamaria juntos na festa. Sabia que os dois eram amigos. Também sabia que Meylin era irmã de Luna. Considerando o estado e a reação de Shinn e a dúvida de Meylin, a resposta era óbvia demais.

Heine: Ela irá aparecer, não se preocupe. Ela é uma aluna responsável, certo?

Meylin: É...eu acho que é, obrigada.

Quando Shinn percebe o discreto sorrisinho de Heine, entende que ele sabe. De alguma forma ele **sabe**.

Shinn: É! Ela vai aparecer... não vai?

E Deus e todo seu sadismo entra em ação, naquele instante a porta da sala é aberta e Lunamaria se aproxima visivelmente cansada, ela nem olha direito, apenas vê o cabelo da irmã e segue para lá, colocando a pasta na mesa.

Meylin: Estávamos falando de você, que bom que veio.

Nesse instante o tico e teco voltaram a funcionar, Lunamaria deu um sorriso sem graça para a irmã, quando olhou que ao em vez de Rey estava Heine, e ela chegou a conclusão de que tudo era uma conspiração muito ruim, fora que ela não se deu ao trabalho de desviar o os olhos para a terceira pessoa conhecida, mas viu um garoto se levantar discretamente da cadeira com cara de quem ia se aproximar.

Lunamaria: Tenhamumbomdia – E rapidamente sai da sala, quase correndo.

Heine: Eu disse que ela ia aparecer, não disse? – Diz com um sorriso inocente.

Shinn: É... é...

Meylin: Porque eu me sinto completamente por fora?

Shinn: É só impressão sua.

Meylin olha de um para o outro, mas acha melhor deixar como 'pergunto depois' ou 'eu me viro com as informações de fora'.

Em outro lugar, ainda na academia, porém em uma sala gigante e em uma cadeira confortável que não lhe pertencia, Shiho se divertia vendo algumas coisas que acabavam de ser revisadas no computador.

Shiho: Eu deveria estar na primeira página.

Kuzzey: Mas sua notícia está. A ZAFT levando porrada na própria festa? Isso sempre da um bom artigo.

Shiho: Ei Sai, como estão as fotos?

Sai: Já estão saindo. Mas tem certeza que a gente pode publicar isso? Isso aqui é meio...

Shiho: Constrangedor? Humilhante? Bom, eu acho que todos deveriam aprender sobre isso quando estão em AIUEO e em uma festa estúpida da ZAFT.

Kuzzey: Bom...mesmo assim...

Shiho: Cuidado com quem você fala, cuidado com o que você fez e cuidado com as câmeras, elas estão por toda parte. Quem eles pensam que são? Nosso jornal ajudou a dar fama as festas da ZAFT, não vai ficar barato.

Kuzzey: Acho que você está movendo tudo porque foi expulsa.

Shiho se levanta da cadeira, dando um tapa na mesa, fazendo Kuzzey dar um salto pra trás.

Shiho: Eu nunca me importei com as festas da ZAFT.

Sai: Melhor não lembrar a ela quem queria fazer publicidade de graça pra eles. – Sussurra para Kuzzey.

Kuzzey: Sinto que ela vai explodir o lugar.

Shiho: Se já terminaram o trabalho de vocês, podem sair.

Sai: Melhor a gente sair, né? – Diz, já se levantando, embora ainda tivesse trabalho a ser feito.

Kuzzey: Mas você vai terminar sozinha?

Shiho: É claro que vou, estou dando algum tempo pra vocês se divertirem e descobrirem algo novo, sobre as informações que já temos, cuidem para que eu saiba dos detalhes.

Do lado de fora.

Sai: Ah, Miri. Acho melhor você não entrar agora. A Shiho ta quase derrubando o prédio.

Miriallia: O que houve? – Começando a achar que talvez isso fosse um bom motivo para entrar lá.

Kuzzey: É sério, ela ta meio louco das idéias.

Miriallia: Tem alguma coisa haver com a ZAFT?

Sai: Tem. Ela parece meio nervosa com eles. E por 'meio nervosa' eu quero dizer 'arrancando a cabeça de quem chegar muito perto'.

Miriallia: Problemas pessoais devem ser mantidos longe do jornal, aah eu vou voltar pra sala – Diz se afastando e sumindo rapidamente.

Kuzzey: Mas isso sempre acontece.

Sai: Por isso é um trabalho difícil. Melhor fazer como a Miri. – E segue para a sala.

Kuzzey da uma última olhada na porta do clube e decidi seguir Sai, definitivamente o ar parecia mais pesado perto da sala.

Terminando de editar as notícias principais e de editar as fotos, Shiho girava na cadeira em comemoração, depois se levantou para andar pela sala vazia com muito orgulho.

Shiho: Nunca eu tive tanto orgulho desse jornal. – Diz para si mesma, enquanto fitava a mesa do 'presidente' do clube e sorria com sua imaginação doentia.

Estava pronto, atrasado para a entrega, mas todos seriam informados com muitos detalhes e com bastantes fotos, era tudo que ela queria ver, títulos chamativos, fotos escolhidas a dedo e reportagens com muito senso de humor...negro.

Mas não é um jornal como você deve estar pensando, como era apenas uma coisa interna e feita por alunos endinheirados o investimento era alto, algumas fotos coloridas, papel grosso.

Como um jornal de qualidade, havia dois públicos, os casacos vermelhos e os outros, os outros tinham interessem em ler sobre mancadas e gafes cometidas, já as pessoas de casaco vermelho não estavam tão preocupadas assim em ver os outros se dando mal, apenas eram desocupados e gostavam de fofoca.

E o objetivo do jornal era 'animar' a permanência dos alunos trazendo um prato com os acontecimentos das festas da ZAFT, mas o principal, a bebedeira, as falas, as declarações e as apostas.

Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato, Lunamaria Hawke e Shinn Asuka eram as novas vítimas, diga-se de passagem, que ZAFT e Meer Campbell já eram conhecidos dos leitores. Se isso é bom ou ruim... É melhor não comentar.

Na primeira página, fotos coloridas, letras grandes e vermelhas, o melhor acervo de quem-ficou-com-quem.

"**Porque de Kira Yamato, todos querem um pedaço." **

_Kira Yamato prova que ter casaco branco faz diferença sim e que ser amigo de Athrun Zala também pode ser útil. Além de provar ser __muy amigo__ e pegar Lacus no final da festa ele também foi disputado quase que a tapas por Lunamaria e Flay. Agora até namorada tem que brigar, é mole? Será que a Flay vai ter que pintar o cabelo de rosa?...hun..._

"**É amor ou amizade? Lunamaria ganhando smá/s fama."**

_Lunamaria que parecia fazer parte oficial do fã clube de Athrun Zala, de repente aparece com uma outra faceta na última festa, ela foi vista 'conversando' com muitos rapazes de casaco vermelho e até com um de casaco branco._

_Ela também foi vista negociando uma aposta com o amigo Shinn Asuka, mas eles ganharam? Porque no final os dois acabaram..hun...resolvendo o "prêmio" de uma forma... inovadora, aposto que vai ter gente copiando! Cuidado!_

"**Athrun Zala e sLacus Clyne/s?!"**

_A bebida da festa da ZAFT se superou em todos os cantos havia gente andando com copos e garrafas, mas a gente não contava que Athrun Zala fosse estar cego! Depois de ter deixado a noiva com seu muy amigo Kira Yamato, ele foi para a pista com Lacus Clyne...ops...Meer Campbell, eles dançaram, riam e estiveram __**muito **__próximos, mas a gente ainda ta com a pulga atrás da orelha, ele sabia que era a Meer? Ou o álcool fez com que ele visse os cabelos cor de rosa mais claros?_

"**Shinn fazendo jus ao casaco vermelho"**

_O garoto que é normalmente encontrado na presença dos amigos, tendo quase que uma ZAFT formada (ao fato de terem uma única pessoa de casaco verde), não se esperava que ele fosse do tipo 'topo qualquer parada', aposta feita e lá vai ele._

_Não estava com o casaco vermelho, mas as garotas pareciam não ter esquecido do fato, nem mesmo Lunamaria! Mas agora eu estava pensando... ele tem uma irmã mais nova... isso é exemplo que se dê? Juízo!_

"**Foda-se a ZAFT"**

_Ninguém ia esperar que na festa organizada pela ZAFT, a própria fosse ter seus problemas e não estamos falando no prédio do clube de artes! Mas o que é capaz de dizer uma pessoa não muito bem informada? Será que era pegadinha? Yzak Joule termina a festa com um tapa na cara, aaah que desfeita, será que doeu? Ou o orgulho de não ser reconhecido doeu mais? Para os casacos cinza e verde, uni-vos, foda-se a ZAFT. Ainda tem esperança, mas não estou falando pra sair por aí dando tapa na cara de todo mundo, não viu? Olha a educação rapaz!_

E isso era apenas parte do conteúdo, ainda havia coisas piores como o artigo inteiro e as fotos que acompanhavam. Na primeira matéria uma foto de Lunamaria dando em cima de Kira, Flay e Lunamaria quase brigando e pra terminar Kira e Lacus na porta de um quarto.

Na segunda, Lunamaria e Shinn conversando sentados e depois uma seqüência de fotos e cantadas, Heine e Nicol incluídos. Na terceira Athrun e Meer dançando e Kira e Lacus conversando do lado de fora do prédio. Quarto artigo, Shinn beijando Stellar e depois uma outra um pouco maior na que ele e Lunamaria estavam se beijando, hãn... Se amassando no corredor... hãn. Último artigo, uma bela foto parecendo até ter sido combinada, Shiho virando a mão na cara de Yzak.

A impressão das edições do jornal levou algum tempo, mas já estavam prontas na hora do intervalo. Os primeiros números já circulando entre os alunos.

Sai: Eu não acredito que a gente deixou a Shiho publicar isso. – Se referindo ao artigo de "Foda-se a ZAFT". A gente já era.

Kuzzey: Eles vão querer quebrar tudo aqui dentro.

Shiho: Será que vocês estão com medo de idiotas de casaco vermelho que são piores do que qualquer coisa?

Miriallia: Só achamos que isso foi exagerado, você não precisava ter feito isso tudo.

Shiho: "Isso tudo"? Eu apenas pego as informações com quem pode me arranjá-las facilmente – Diz sorrindo.

Miriallia: EI! Eu não—

Shiho: Sim, você faz isso e todos nós aqui sabemos.

Em outra parte do pátio, Kira apanha uma cópia para si. Calmamente se senta e começa a ler. Sua expressão, de inicio divertida ao ler seu nome em letras grandes, muda para uma de dúvida, estranheza e por fim de mau agouro.

Kira: Caramba... quando a Flay ler isso...

Cagalli: Ei Kira, meus pêsames – Diz sacudindo uma cópia do jornal.

Kira: É, eu sei... O que eu fiz pra esse pessoal? – Se referindo aos redatores.

Cagalli: Nada, mas eles querem fazer sucesso não é? Afinal quem edita esse jornal é um grupo—

Miriallia: De idiotas e retardados! – Diz ao se aproximar dos dois.

Kira: Muito obrigado.

Miriallia: Você viu o que eles falaram da ZAFT? – Diz batendo no jornal – Se isso me der algum problema eu juro que mato aquela garota!

Cagalli: Mas não tem nada demais aí...

Miriallia: O problema todo é que eu já ouvi aquele Nicol comentando da Lunamaria, esse menino gostando dela e o jornal caindo em cima, sabe o que aconteceu? Que a idéia foi minha, que as fotos são minhas.

Cagalli: Mas isso não é verdade...

Miriallia: Mas as fotos são.

Kira: Acho que você já vai poder descobrir. Ei, Athrun!

Athrun se aproxima dos três. Pela expressão normal em seu rosto, era fácil dizer que ele ainda não havia lido o jornal.

Kira: Melhor você ler. – Diz mostrando o jornal.

Athrun: Eu não leio isso.

Kira mostra a noticia "Athrun Zala e Lacus Clyne" com o nome riscado.

Athrun: "A bebida da festa da ZAFT se superou em todos os cantos havia gente andando com copos e garrafas, mas a gente não contava..." deixa eu ler isso. – E toma o jornal das mãos de Kira. Seus olhos seguem rápido pelas palavras e sua testa vai franzindo a medida que vai chegando ao fim. – Quem escreveu essa bobagem? Eu nunca confundi Meer com Lacus.

Cagalli: Sério? O que é essa foto aí? Montagem?

Miriallia: Não fazemos montagens.

Athrun: **Ela **chegou perto de mim! Eu não fiz iniciativa nenhuma, muito pelo contrário!

Kira: Meio inútil argumentar agora que já saiu.

Athrun: Inútil vai ser você argumentar com a Flay quando ela ver isso!

Kira: Esse assunto não te diz respeito.

Flay: O que vai ser inútil argumentar comigo?

Kira: Puta merda...

Flay: Kira? – E vê o jornal na mão do namorado e o toma lendo rapidamente os títulos – O que? Agora você se exibe para as garotas?

Athrun deixa escapar o som de uma risada que por pouco não é abafada. Kira massageia a testa, imaginando se uma parede iria ouvi-lo melhor.

Kira: Flay... Flay... eu nunca fiz isso.

Flay: Ah não? Porque eu tive a impressão de ver algumas garotas suspirando enquanto olhavam pra você? Já você... – E aponta para Athrun – Porque não vai atrás da sua "noiva"? Só tente não confundi-la com as garotas do primeiro ano que pintaram o cabelo de rosa, ta legal?

Cagalli abafa a risada e se afasta com Miriallia. Athrun decide ficar com o único propósito de dar algum apoio moral ao amigo.

Kira estava calmo. A paciência sempre fora uma de suas virtudes. Não era uma pessoa que se exaltava fácil. Talvez por isso tivesse suportado ficar junto de Flay Allster por tanto tempo. Embora ela fosse sem dúvida uma garota atraente, era dona de um temperamento difícil. Por isso, e sua habilidade com o jogo Gundam, embora isso não venha ao caso, ganhou o apelido de Jesus.

E Kira não planejava ter que se alterar por uma namorada ciumenta que dava ouvidos a fofocas.

Kira: E você prefere acreditar no jornal do colégio ao invés de mim.

Flay: Kira, eu acredito em você, não duvide disso – Disse séria quase ofendida pelas palavras do namorado – Mas por causa desse jornal idiota eu tenho que agüentar garotas mais idiotas ainda atrás de você, e sabe qual o problema nisso tudo? É que você não faz **nada!**

Kira: Você quer que eu faça o que? Que chegue em cada uma delas e diga "sinto muito, já tenho namorada. Poderia parar de olhar pra mim?" Não seja tão insegura.

Flay ia abrir a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas todas as suas falas ficam presas, ela apenas cruza os braços, girando os olhos e respirando fundo.

Kira: Já se acalmou? – Pergunta com um leve sorriso, passando um dedo pelo rosto de Flay.

Flay: Eu sempre estou calma – Diz num tom mais amigável e o abraçando.

Athrun se senta no banco, apanha o jornal e decide ler o resto das fofocas. Melhor saber o que ainda teria que ouvir durante a semana.

Perto da sala, Stellar terminava de amassar o jornal o mandando na lixeira e errando como se estivesse quase cega.

Stellar: Aquele idiota me usou como utensílio de aposta!?

Perto dos dormitórios um tiro é ouvido. Dearka tentava imobilizar um, muito transtornado, Yzak com uma pistola na mão.

Yzak: EU MATO AQUELA PIRANHA!

Rusty se joga para trás da mesa e Miguel tenta ajudar Dearka.

Shinn seguia de volta para a sala, praticamente vazia. Apenas alguns poucos alunos que conversavam.

Shinn: Ah, Rey. Por onde você andou?

Rey: Resolvendo alguns assuntos com os professores. – Diz abaixando sua copia do jornal.

Shinn: Você resolvendo assuntos com professores? O que você andou fazendo?

Rey: Não deveria ser o que **você **andou fazendo? – Pergunta mostrando o jornal.

Shinn toma o jornal das mãos de Rey ao ver seu nome escrito nele. A principio tinha um sorriso divertido ao ler seu nome e as primeiras linhas, mas sua expressão foi mudando para espanto e surpresa. Ao chegar o final seu estomago estava doendo.

Shinn: Eu não acredito... não escreveram isso... – E deixa o jornal na mesa de Rey. – Não fizeram isso...

Mayu: Céus, eu andei o colégio todo atrás de você, sorte que com **isso **– Diz balançando o jornal – Ficou fácil pedir informações – E pára ao lado dos dois – Oi Rey.

Rey: Bom dia Mayu.

Shinn não tinha idéia de onde enfiar a cara agora.

Mayu: Você não vai falar nada? Não me deve nenhuma explicação? Eu ando pelos corredores e pessoas que eu nunca vi na minha vida vem falar comigo, sabe o que é isso?

Shinn: O que você quer que eu faça? – Diz sem olhar no rosto da irmã

Mayu: De um jeito nisso, se você queria ser popular me mantenha afastada dos seus problemas.

Rey: Mayu, sei que Shinn não fez nada com a intenção de incomodá-la. – Diz, se metendo na conversa ao ver que Shinn não estava em condições de discutir com ninguém. – Além disso, você sabe como são essas coisas. Somem tão rápido quanto surgem.

Mayu: Olha, eu não vou falar mais nada só porque foi o Rey quem disse – Diz mais calma e se aproxima de Shinn dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça – Se cuida – E sai da sala.

Shinn: Que direito eles tinham de colocar a Mayu nisso?

Rey: Se quiser eu posso falar com eles. Tenho alguns contatos.

Shinn: Do que adianta agora? O estrago já esta feito.

Rey: Podemos evitar que isso aconteça no futuro.

Shinn: ... Você não vai perguntar nada sobre essa matéria...?

Rey: Não.

Shinn: ... valeu.

Lunamaria terminou de subir as escadas, pulando dois degraus e correu para o quarto, batendo a porta e a trancando rapidamente, ficou algum tempo encostada ali, até respirar fundo e secar as lágrimas que lhe atrapalhavam a visão, foi quando viu Meylin sentada em sua cama segurando o jornal e com cara de 'vamos conversar'.

Lunamaria: Eu preciso que você aja como minha amiga, como minha melhor amiga, por favor, deixe o sermão de irmã pra depois, agora eu preciso da minha melhor amiga. – Diz antes que ela decidisse abrir a boca, sabia que estava sendo injusta, pois se fosse ao contrário já estaria falando um monte.

Meylin fica quieta por alguns segundos e concorda com a cabeça suspirando, jogando o jornal no chão.

Meylin: Eu vou sempre estar aqui pra você.

Lunamaria concorda e se joga na cama, deitando a cabeça no colo da irmã.

Lunamaria: Eu sou tão estúpida, eu nem sei o que aconteceu... Eu nem sei por que comecei com isso tudo, eu não... – E engole as lágrimas -... Eu não queria que terminasse assim...

Meylin: Tudo bem, não precisa falar.

Lunamaria: O que eu vou fazer? Eu não consigo andar por esse maldito corredor... Eu não--

Meylin: Está tudo bem Luna... Vai ficar tudo bem. – Diz acariciando os cabelos da irmã, enquanto olhava para o jornal jogado no canto, com uma foto dela e de Shinn bem visível – _Eu espero..._

Ainda no dormitório, em outro andar, Lacus sai rapidamente de seu quarto e anda até um quarto já conhecido, batendo na porta.

Athrun: Pode entrar.

Lacus: Com licença – Diz entrando e logo fechando a porta – hun... Tudo bem?

Athrun: Tudo, porque n- E entende do que Lacus falava. – Sim, apesar de tudo. Não foi a primeira vez, embora eles tenham exagerado dessa vez. E você? Nenhum problema?

Lacus: Eu estou acostumada, então... Não é nenhuma novidade, mas... Tudo bem mesmo? Ouvi que você estava um pouco... Alterado.

Athrun: Acho que foi a emoção por terem me homenageado tanto dessa vez.

Lacus: Espero que eu não tenha... hun... Causado tantos problemas.

Athurn: Nada importante. Além disso, essas fofocas não duram muito tempo. Logo logo vai aparecer alguma coisa pra desviar a atenção de todos.

Lacus: Hun... – E concorda ainda olhando pelo quarto – Então, acho que vou deixá-lo em paz.

Athrun: Na verdade... tem uma coisa que quero conversar com você.

Lacus: Certo, então eu posso me sentar?

Athrun: Por favor. Nós já fizemos o anúncio, e você é minha noiva...

Lacus concorda enquanto se senta em uma poltrona e fica esperando ele continuar.

Athrun: Sei que nós nunca fomos muito próximos. Mas, depois do anúncio... não, depois que você se transferiu eu queria me tornar mais próximo de você.

Lacus: Vou me esforçar para esquecer que aqui não é PLANT, então como meu noivo, se eu estiver fazendo algo errado você deve me dizer.

Athrun: Por algum motivo, não acho que você vá se corrigir assim tão fácil. – Diz com um sorriso divertido.

Lacus: Ah – E a expressão um pouco surpresa, muda para um sorriso – Eu também penso dessa forma.

**Continua...**


	7. Aprontem suas malas, vamos para PLANT

Gundam Seed Again

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Capitulo 07:** Aprontem suas malas, vamos para PLANT.

_As fofocas já haviam sido espalhadas e tudo que as pessoas comentavam estava relacionado as notícias do jornal. Mas alguém lembrou de se importar com os sentimentos daqueles que foram envolvidos?_

Ainda nos dormitórios, era manhã e os alunos estavam mal humorados pois o domingo fora usado como dia de aula e ninguém estava afim de ir para as salas, mas não é como se pudessem simplesmente dizer 'não vou andar até lá'.

Cagalli: Você parece mais calma – Diz ao sair do banheiro ainda vestindo o casaco vermelho na qual ela tinha muita raiva, desejava conseguir o branco o mais rápido possível, sentia nojo só de pensar na ZAFT e todo o seu orgulho por serem 'casacos vermelhos'.

Flay: E você fala como se eu fosse uma pessoa estressada. – Diz ajeitando o uniforme verde em frente a um grande espelho que ficava ao lado de sua cama.

Cagalli apenas girou os olhos e parou atrás de Flay, a ruiva nem se virou apenas fez cara de 'o que?' no espelho e Cagalli balançou a cabeça negativamente, não valia a pena discutir com ela, sabia muito bem disso, afinal presenciara muitas discussões de Kira e Flay e sabia como podiam ser longas e chatas. E além do mais não tinha tanta paciência como o irmão.

Flay: Fico me perguntando se o seu pai não se importa com essa confusão toda, afinal as notícias não ficam presas aqui como todo mundo pensa.

Cagalli: Eu nunca me menti em confusão, então ele não se preocupa.

Flay: E o Kira?

Cagalli: Não é como se o meu pai não se preocupasse, mas... o Kira sabe o que faz...

Flay: Vocês são meio irmãos? – Pergunta se virando e ignorando a preocupação em como prender o cabelo.

Cagalli: Sim, não sabia?

Flay: ...Não, o Kira não contou nada – E volta a atenção para o espelho.

Cagalli: É porque você não perguntou, ele não iria falar assim do nada – Ela vê um discreto aceno de cabeça por parte de Flay que parecia estar perdida em pensamento – Eu vou indo, até depois – E sai do quarto.

Mais tarde, na sala de aula.

Shinn: Como assim uma fazenda?

Rey: Como "como assim"?

Shinn: Uma fazenda, quer dizer, com cabras e porcos, e –

Rey: Eu também não sei dos detalhes.

Meylin: E como nós vamos?

Rey: Usaremos um transporte.

Shinn: Transporte? Essa fazenda fica aonde?

Rey: Em PLANT.

Meylin: Não que eu esteja preocupada, mas isso não é meio... hun... Vocês sabem.

Shinn: É, sabemos.

Meylin: E todos vão? Quer dizer... Um ano inteiro?

Shinn: Segundo o Rey é isso mesmo. Parece coisa de criança.

Rey: Foi uma idéia do diretor.

Shinn: Mesmo assim.

Meylin: Acha que é por causa das festas da ZAFT?

Rey: Talvez. Ou talvez seja para acalmar os ânimos depois da publicação de ontem.

Meylin: Quem diria que as festas da ZAFT podiam influenciar o diretor, mas gostaria que não fosse em PLANT, é uma sensação estranha.

Rey: A Terra fica longe daqui.

Shinn: Mas porque logo uma fazenda? Por acaso parecemos uma turma do primário?

Meylin: Talvez porque se tivermos acesso a acomodações as coisas sejam piores do que festas da ZAFT.

Rey: Quem sabe...

O anuncio sobre a ida para a fazenda com cabras já havia sido feito, Lunamaria só apareceu quando o professor já estava na sala e fez questão de sentar bem longe dos olhares, na última cadeira do canto.

Mas para sua sorte, a pequena confusão do jornal estava sendo ocupada, ao menos por alguns instantes, até o intervalo provavelmente. Nem todos pareciam animados com a idéia do passeio.

Lacus: Mas... PLANT...? – Disse receosa enquanto saia da sala com o resto dos alunos para o tão esperado intervalo.

Kira: Alguma coisa errada?

Lacus: Na verdade sim... – Diz demonstrando toda sua preocupação – Voltar para PLANT agora seria... aumentar o caos.

Kira: Ah... entendo. Porque não pede para deixar de ir?

Lacus: Mas assim Athrun poderia querer ficar e eu não desejo tira-lo de uma viagem relaxante como essa.

Kira: Acho que é um pequeno preço a se pagar. – Diz com um sorriso sem graça.

Lacus: Eu não faria isso com ele – Diz dando um meio sorriso – Não fale sobre isso, está bem? Faria isso por mim?

Kira: Tudo bem. Ah, talvez seja possível criar um disfarce.

Lacus: Parece que você está armando todo um plano na sua cabeça.

Kira: É bem simples. Mas vamos precisar de uma mão do clube de teatro.

Lacus: Não é melhor falar com o Athrun?

Kira: Que tal testarmos nele?

Lacus: Kira Yamato, eu gosto de você – Diz com um sorriso divertido.

Kira: Mãos a obra? – Pergunta dando passagem.

Lacus: Mãos a obra.

Em algum canto pelo colégio, a ZAFT estava reunida.

Nicol: ...e desde então eu não consegui falar com ela.

Rusty: As garotas gostam de bancar a difícil.

Miguel: No caso dele é culpa dos jornalistas desocupados do colégio.

Yzak; Eu quero saber porque a gente ainda não mandou uma bomba pro jornal?

Athrun: Quer se acalmar. Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que uma garota te da um fora.

Yzak: Acha que eu to puto com isso? Eu to puto com a difamação da ZAFT. Alias, vocês deviam estar também.

Rusty: Zaak, Zaak, todos nós sabemos como você está se sentindo por não só ter levado um puta fora, mas ainda ter saído com uma marca de mão no rosto.

Yzak: Fica na tua, cabeça de cenoura.

Dearka: Vocês querem parar de discutir esse assunto, que já ta ficando velho. Fala Nicol.

Nicol: Você não pode falar com aquela garota pra ela dar um jeito nisso?

Rusty: O Dearka fica se engraçando com essa que não é vermelho e olha só no que da

Dearka: Va te catar Rusty. A garota que ferrou com a gente era vermelho.

Rusty: Uuuh, mas eu vi você ser abandonado na festa enquanto ela saia com uma câmera.

Miguel: Daqui a pouco o Yzak vai estar defendendo a garota do tapa.

Athrun: Alguém se lembra do porque a gente estar aqui?

Dearka: E você Rusty? Ficou choramingando metade da festa porque uma garota não sabia seu nome.

Yzak: E fogo grego? Podemos fazer fogo grego.

Athrun: Não, ninguém lembra. Muito obrigado por me ignorarem.

Nicol: Eu ainda estou aqui...

Rusty: Hey, eu sou o cara número u-- dois – E aponta para Athrun – Embora esse idiota não ligue pra metade das garotas que babam por ele.

Dearka: Na sua imaginação, certo?

O celular de Athrun toca.

Athrun: Hm? Alo? Perae, calem a boca um momento! – Ninguém o ouve. – Saco. – E se afasta do grupo. – O que foi, Kira? Onde? Ta, tudo bem. – Desliga o celular e encara o grupo. – Não vale a pena mesmo. – E se afasta de vez.

Athrun sai do prédio e segue até a entrada do teatro. Lá estava Kira e uma garota de cabelo comprido e preto que usava óculos e carregava uma prancheta como se o esperasse para algum teste.

Athrun: O que foi, Kira? Você disse que era urgente.

Lacus: Athrun Zala – Diz usando um tom que não combina nenhum um pouco com Lacus Clyne, senhorita a prova da boa educação – Você está atrasado. Saberia ser pontual?

Athrun: Huh? Sim, claro. – Diz tentando encontrar alguma resposta no rosto de Kira, que agia como se não soubesse o que era aquilo.

Lacus: Eu estava pensando... – Com a mão no queixo e um ar de sabe tudo, mas não vai dizer – Porque alguém como você faz uma declaração como aquela da festa? Assim tão de repente?

Athrun: Huh? O que esta havendo aqui, Kira? Quem é essa pessoa?

Lacus: Você não é tão educado quanto parece, não respondendo as perguntas dos outros – De braços cruzados e batendo o pé.

Kira: Tudo bem, eu acho que Athrun já está perturbado o bastante, Lacus.

Athrun: Lacus?

Lacus: Ah, mas eu estava me divertindo – Diz sorrindo alegremente.

Athrun: O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Kira: Estávamos testando o disfarce de Lacus. Pelo jeito funciona perfeitamente.

Lacus tira a peruca e os óculos.

Lacus: Muito obrigada, Kira, acho que agora eu vou me sentir mais tranqüila durante a viagem.

Athrun: Algum de vocês vai me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Kira: Não ficou sabendo? Vai haver uma viagem a PLANT essa semana.

Lacus: E como voltar a PLANT não é tão seguro quanto parece, o Kira me ajudou a preparar um disfarce e nós estávamos fazendo o teste e parabéns Athrun, você passou.

Kira: Acho que foi você que passou, Lacus. – Diz batendo palmas.

Lacus: Eu? Acho que todos passamos então.

Athrun, que desistiu de perguntar e decidiu juntar os cacos de informação sozinho, chegou a conclusão correta.

Athrun: Entendi. Vocês decidiram me usar de cobaia.

Kira: Exatamente.

Lacus: É, mas parabéns deu tudo certo.

Kira: Então, acho que já estamos prontos para essa viagem.

Lacus: Não sei o que faria sem você Kira.

Kira: Que isso. – Diz com uma risada sem graça.

Em algum lugar do pátio, Miriallia dava graças a deus por não ter esbarrado com Lunamaria, pois sabia que a garota queria sua cabeça, as coisas não estavam muito fáceis para as pessoas do jornal, mas não era esse o assunto...

Miriallia: Como ela ousa dizer que eu vou prejudicá-la?!

Cagalli: Sabe como é, ela ficou estressada por causa do artigo do Kira.

Miriallia: Não fui eu! Não fui que escrevi – Diz pulando nervosamente.

Cagalli: Eu sei.

Miriallia: Você não é o colégio Cagalli, as pessoas estão me olhando feio, achando que eu joguei baixo, mas não fui eu, não fui eu que escrevi aquilo, vou ter que pendurar uma placa no meu pescoço?

Cagalli: É porque as notícias são do pessoal da nossa sala e você é da nossa sala e você namora/fica/tem-um-caso-não-definido com o Elsman... Então o povo comenta.

Miriallia: Mas a questão não é essa, a questão é que a namorada irritante do seu irmão quis mudar de quarto porque me acha um problema.

Cagalli: Pelo menos você não tem que aturar os cremes e tudo mais sobre a bancada do banheiro.

Miriallia: Como se sente sabendo o que ela vai ter feito com o seu irmão? – Pergunta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, fazendo surgir uma expressão de nojo em Cagalli.

Cagalli: Ah, por favor, não comente!

Miriallia: Quando ela não voltar pro quarto... Ou chegar muito tarde...

Cagalli: AAAh cruzes, cale a boca!

Miriallia: Você vai olhar estranho para o pobre Kira no dia seguinte, sabe aquela coisa de 'uh, eu sei o que não deveria saber? E pior ainda, eu sou sua irmã'.

Cagalli: Isso tudo é raiva pelo que eu falei do Elsman? Então eu retiro que disse, apenas pare de falar sobre essas coisas.

Miriallia: Você tinha que ver a sua cara – Diz rindo.

No dia seguinte, a noticia que haveria uma viagem a PLANT havia acalmado os nervos da maioria dos alunos com relação as noticias bombásticas que foram publicadas no jornal.

Rey: Aqui está. – Diz, deixando cair alguns papeis sobre a mesa. – O roteiro da viagem.

Shinn: Eu ainda quero saber como você consegue isso.

Rey: Tenho meus contatos.

Shinn: Sei... – E apanha um dos papeis e se põe a ler.

Meylin: Tem mesmo cabras nesse lugar? Pra que isso tudo?

Lunamaria: Sério? Cabras? – E se pendura na irmã para poder ler o que dizia no papel.

Rey: Porque todo mundo fica tão impressionado quando ouve sobre as cabras?

Lunamaria: Porque cachorros, galinhas e porcos nós vemos o tempo todo, mas cabras?

Shinn: Não tem cabras em Heleopolis... o que são jacas?

Heine: Uma fruta originaria da Índia que se espalha facilmente em regiões tropicais. - E apanha um dos papeis. – Uh, cabras.

Meylin: Porque você sabe o que é uma jaca?

Lunamaria: Me sinto um produto do capitalismo...

Heine: Pensei que todos soubessem o que é uma jaca.

Meylin: Vendem jacas em ORB?

Lunamaria: Como é uma jaca?

Shinn: Uma vez eu vi melancias, mas nunca jacas...

Rey: É verde, áspera e muito grande.

O segundo ano saiu pela manhã do outro dia, ninguém disse o motivo da viagem, mas a maioria das pessoas desconfiavam que as festas da ZAFT haviam se superado e a bagunça do jornal também, para evitar conflitos, o** problema** estava sendo despachado para um lugar onde o máximo que eles teriam para beber era leite.

De uma forma não muito animadora, os alunos seguiram de uniforme para o 'pequeno' meio de transporte, uma nave-escolar, eles passariam apenas algumas horas, mas seria tempo o suficiente para dormir, comer e jogar cartas, ou ao menos essa era a vontade do diretor, porque se dependessem da ZAFT, era capaz de ter luzes piscando e bebidas ilegais.

Por isso mesmo as malas dos alunos passavam por um detector, porque joguinhos Gundam não seriam permitidos, nem nada que pudesse distraí-los, eles deveriam aprender a conviver uns com os outros, na fazenda eles não precisariam usar os uniformes, pela temperatura e pelo conforto, mas principalmente para que os 'status' fossem "desligados".

Como seguir para PLANT estava fora dos planos de Lacus Clyne, a idéia do disfarce fora passada para o Diretor que entendeu seus motivos, ela estava usando sua peruca preta e comprida e óculos de armação vermelha e provando que os anos de aula de teatro fizeram alguma diferença.

Na pequena-grande nave, que por dentro tinha três fileiras de três acentos cada para acomodar o volume de alunos, estes iam se dividindo em seus grupos. Ainda havia uma pequena quantidade de assentos vazios, menos de uma dúzia.

Sai e Kuzzey conversavam sobre algumas idéias para a próxima edição do jornal. Até...

Yzak: O que estão fazendo nos nossos lugares? – Pergunta com o cotovelo apoiado no descanso de cabeça do assento de Sai. Logo atrás dele estavam Dearka, Rusty e Miguel.

Sai: Joule-san. Não há lugares marcados.

Yzak: Talvez... mas esses lugares são nossos.

Sai: Desde quando?

Yzak: Desde que eu vi esses lugares.

Sai: Tem outros lugares vagos.

Yzak: Como é que é? – E agarra Sai pela blusa, o erguendo. – Com quem você acha que esta falando, seu 'verde' de merda?

Kuzzey se encolhe no banco.

Shiho: Solta ele.

Yzak: Olha quem veio, a salvadora da pátria. – E atira Sai na direção de Shiho. Sai tromba com a garota, mas consegue evitar de cair no chão. – Que fique bem claro uma coisa. – E apanha a bolsa de Sai que estava aos pés do assento. – Eu não vou mais permitir essa palhaçada de vocês. – E faz a bolsa voar para o outro lado da nave.

Shiho sorri docemente e enfia o pé no acento o marcando.

Shiho: Vai pegar, babaca.

Yzak bate a mão no assento as costas de Shiho, o braço impedindo ela de passar, o rosto próximo ao dela.

Yzak: E se eu não for?

Shiho: Você **vai**, nem que eu tenha que te chutar o caminho todo.

Yzak: Me **obrigue.**

Shiho puxa a gola do uniforme dele.

Shiho: Acho que você não entendeu, é pra você ir buscar, ordens são ordens.

Yzak: Com quem você pensa que esta falando, mulher? – Diz, já erguendo o punho. Sai surge ao seu lado e agarra o braço de Yzak.

Sai: Já chega, Joule.

Yzak lança um olhar de desprezo a Sai.

Yzak: Tire as mãos de mim, seu Natur-

Uma mão cai pesadamente sobre o ombro direito de Yzak. O casaco vermelho vira o rosto, pronto para xingar quem quer que fosse. Até reconhecer o rosto que o encarava.

Mu: Nem mais uma palavra. – Diz, não no tom de quem esta repreendendo alguém, mas sim no de quem da um conselho muito sério.

Yzak: ... Tsc... Não vale a pena mesmo. – E se vira, fazendo questão de bater com o braço em Shiho e com o ombro em Sai. Depois se afasta com o resto da ZAFT.

Shiho: Esses porcos da ZAFT... – E olha feio na direção em que eles tinham seguido e se volta para os dois – Obrigada, Sai, Mu-Sensei.

Kuzzey olha para todos com cara de 'Acabou? Eu já posso respirar?'

Mu: Mas esse pessoal é difícil mesmo, huh? Ah, sua bolsa. – E entrega a bolsa de Sai.

Sai: Obrigado, sensei.

Shiho: A-ah... – E olhara para a marca de pé no acento – Desculpe Sai – E tira um lenço do casaco o colocando no acento – Acho que fica melhor assim.

Sai: Não, não. Sem problema.

Os dois se sentam nos lugares; ainda com um Kuzzey assustado com tudo, mas ele nada comenta, pois os dois conversavam sobre outras coisas, deixando o incidente com a ZAFT soterrado em conversas paralelas.

Athrun estava flutuando de cabeça para baixo sobre seu assento, se estressando sobre a eficiência do disfarce da Lacus.

Flashback

_Após as aulas, Athrun, Kira e Lacus seguiram para um dos vários dormitórios, até o quarto de Meer._

_Athrun: Meer. Você está ai? – Pergunta batendo na porta. A porta se abre e ele é puxado lá para dentro, Meer estava usando o uniforme branco e o cabelo estava com um rosa mais claro._

_Meer: Athrun! – E o abraça._

_Kira e Lacus entram e fecham a porta._

_Kira: Ela ainda precisa de algumas aulinhas._

_Athrun: Meer, lembre-se do que havíamos dito. – Diz, afastando a garota. – Você precisa agir como a Lacus._

_Meer: Aaah, mas eu não entendo como vocês são noivos se eu nem posso abraça-lo – Diz fazendo cara feia e cruzando os braços._

_Athrun da um tapa na própria testa._

_Athrun: Lacus, por favor..._

_Lacus: Meer, nós contamos com você._

_Meer: Haai – E respira fundo – Athrun, você poderia me acompanhar, por favor?_

_Athrun: É claro, Lacus._

_Kira: Tem alguma coisa errada... – Comenta, com os braços cruzados encostado na parede._

_Meer: Ah não! Eu estou fazendo tudo certo! Não estou...? – E olha para a verdadeira Lacus que apenas concorda com a cabeça._

_Kira: Ainda assim tem alguma coisa errada..._

_Lacus: Athrun dê o seu melhor._

_Athrun: Pode deixar._

_Kira: É isso._

_Athrun: É isso o que?_

_Kira: Você não está natural com a Meer. Seus ombros relaxaram quando você falou com a Lacus._

_Meer: Viu Athrun? Faça tudo direitinho e quem sabe eu possa recompensá-lo, como sua noiva. – Diz com um sorriso de lado obviamente fugindo do papel de 'Lacus'._

_Athrun: Isso não vai dar certo..._

Flashback

Athrun: Isso não vai dar certo...

Kira: O que foi?

Athrun: Nada...

Flay: Não está nada certo – Diz se pendurando no banco de Kira – Porque nós não estamos sentados juntos?

Por um momento, Kira pensa em contar o plano a Flay. Apenas por um momento.

Kira: Motivo nenhum. – E faz menção de tirar os cintos que o prendiam ao assento. Mas para. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Athrun?

Athrun: Eu espero...

Kira: Se ficar com essa atitude não vai mesmo.

Athrun: Vou fazer meu melhor.

Kira: Melhorou. – E desafivela o cinto, se deixando flutuar.

Flay: Eu que o diga – Diz agarrando no braço de Kira – Você sumiu o dia inteiro ontem! – Fazendo cara feia – E não me procurou.

Kira: Me desculpe. – Diz com um sorriso sem graça. Sabia que era perda de tempo dizer que estava ajudando Lacus e Athrun.

Flay: Só vou te desculpar se passar o dia todo comigo.

Meer olhava para os dois com uma expressão estranha de quem ia fazer algum comentário inapropriado.

Athrun: É assim mesmo. O tempo todo. – Diz ao ver para onde Meer olhava.

Meer: É por isso que você é desse jeito? – Pergunta baixo.

Athrun: Huh? Como assim?

Meer: Você nem me deixa chegar perto – Diz fazendo bico e virando o rosto pro lado.

Athrun abre a boca para responder, mas descobre que não tem nenhuma resposta. Meer abafa a risada e da um beijo em seu rosto.

Meer: Isso é bonito para as garotas do fã clube, não para a sua noiva.

Athrun: ... _Flay, sua filha duma..._

Meer: Agora seja um bom noivo e me dê um beijo.

Athrun: Meer... não força.

Meer: Você nunca beijou a sua noiva? – Pergunta séria e com sobrancelha erguida.

Athrun: Isso não é da sua conta.

Meer: Ser a sua noiva é muito difícil.

Athrun: ...

Meer: Não me surpreende terem dito que ela estaria com o Kira.

Athrun: Quer saber, já chega. Acabou a conversa.

Meer ia dizer mais algumas coisas, mas apenas se cala e encosta a cabeça no vidro, sabia que não estava certa, mas porque ele também não ajudava?

Um aviso é ouvido por toda a nave.

_Estamos nos aproximando de PLANT. Por favor, retornem aos seus lugares e coloquem seus cintos de segurança. Muito obrigado._

Alguns minutos depois, a nave adentra uma das varias colônias de PLANT. Ao chegar ao espaçoporto, todos apanham suas coisas e descem da nave. De lá, eles seguem de ônibus até seu destino final.

Era uma visão relaxante, o terreno era muito grande e todos haviam descido do ônibus, estavam parados em frente ao portão de madeira, o chão de terra não animava muito, mas era apenas um pedaço, o restante era de pedra, haviam pequenos arbustos pelo caminho.

Uma grande casa branca era facilmente avistada, com seus dois andares, mas eles não descansariam lá, até porque há uma boa distância havia um dormitório que os aguardava com camas arrumadas, eles só precisavam se dividir.

Shani: Isso me faz lembrar a terra.

Orga: Não é?

Clotho: Não é meio hilário estarmos em PLANT, mas o lugar parecer a terra?

Orga: Acho que fizeram de propósito.

Auel: Caralho, vocês falam?

Shani: Claro que sim, não seja rude.

Stellar: Será que o ar daqui está começando a afetar? – pergunta baixo para Sting.

Sting: Espero que não, não quero ficar louco que nem esses três.

Stellar: Sting... Stellar pode dividir o quarto com você?

Sting: Ta, sem problema.

Ela da um sorriso satisfeito e há alguns passos vê Shinn e seu grupo e... Lunamaria, ela fecha a cara e gruda no braço de Sting.

Stellar: Stellar quer o maior quarto. Sting, vamos logo.

Sting: Falou. Simbora, Auel!

Andando para o dormitório a ZAFT parecia de mau humor, ou quase isso... Miguel andava reclamando do calor, Nicol não estava ouvindo ninguém e Rusty estava super animado com a fazenda.

Rusty: AH! Olhem capricórnios! – Ele grita apontando como uma criança de 4 anos que vai ao zoológico pela primeira vez e vê um bicho estranho.

Dearka: Sua anta! – E da o maior tapão na cabeça de Rusty. – São cabras, pô.

Rusty: Meu cabelo! – Resmunga massageando a cabeça – Que cabras? São capricórnios, você é burro?!

Dearka: Fala isso mais alto mongolóide. Vai todo mundo rir da tua cara.

Rusty: Nicoool.

Nicol: São cabras... – Diz se perguntando como a conversa havia parado aí.

Miguel: Porque **ele **é casaco vermelho? – Cospe apontando para Rusty,

Rusty: Eu tenho carisma.

Dearka: E capricórnios...

Rusty: Vocês têm inveja de minha jovialidade. – Diz passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Dearka: Vai montar nos capricórnios, vai.

Rusty: Será que pode? – E começa a olhar para os lados em busca de alguém para pedir informações.

**Continua...**


	8. Capricornios e Jacas

Gundam Seed Again

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Capitulo 08:** Capricórnios e jacas.

_Os alunos são enviados para uma fazenda em PLANT onde poderão descansar e ocupar suas mentes com outras coisas, mas será que isso não aumentará a rivalidade de Naturais e Coordinators?_

Ainda naquele dia, todos seguiram pela estrada de pedras em direção ao dormitório, onde os mais sábios correram para pegarem os maiores e mais confortáveis quartos, ninguém parecia muito preocupado em manter a divisão de quartos usado na Academia.

Cagalli: Parece que vamos precisar de mais pessoas nos quartos.

Miriallia: Isso não é problema, eles são grandes – Diz parada bem na porta, vendo as quatro camas que ocupavam a parede da esquerda.

Lacus: Como nós vamos fazer?

Flay: Kira, nós vamos ficar juntos. – Ignorando prontamente qualquer decisão que elas tomassem que a afastasse do namorado ou qualquer escolha dele de seguir com Athrun e seus amigos retardados.

Kira: Isso será fácil. Afinal os quartos são bem grandes, cabe muita gente.

Flay: Não quero saber da divisão, quero que você fique comigo.

Kira: Claro, claro.

Cagalli: E o que você vai fazer Lacus?

Meer: Ah...eu... – E olha para Kira pedindo ajuda.

Kira: O mais correto seria ficar junto de Athrun, certo?

Flay já sorria com um ar de 'é, longe do **meu **namorado'.

Meer: Gostaria de saber onde Athrun vai ficar... mas não vou incomoda-lo com isso, ao menos por enquanto.

Flay: Nada disso, ele não pode deixar vocês esperando até à noite pra decidir. Cagalli, vá chamá-lo.

Cagalli: Hey, porque eu?

Flay: Porque eu não sei quem é ela – E aponta para Lacus – E não confio nos outros.

Cagalli: Isso é um elogio?

Flay: Claro que foi.

Cagalli olhou para o irmão e depois para Flay e saiu em busca de Athrun.

Em outro lugar da fazenda, Athrun atirava pedrinhas em um lago, fazendo-as quicar várias vezes antes de afundarem.

Yzak: Alguém achou algo interessante aqui?

Dearka: Só o Rusty levando esporro por tentar montar nos 'capricórnios'.

Miguel: Porque não estamos com uma câmera? Seria tão bom tirar fotos disso.

Nicol: Quanto tempo nós vamos ficar por aqui?

Athurn: Dois dias. – E atira outra pedra.

Nicol se joga na grama.

Nicol: Tem algum piano por aqui? Eu poderia me ocupar...

Miguel: Não, você tem que morrer de tédio conosco, não é Athrun?

Athrun: Ou isso ou podemos aprender a pescar.

Miguel: Não podemos simplesmente dar uma festa?

Nicol: Não temos equipamento, lugar, comida e bebida.

Miguel: Pô Athrun, se a gente ta em PLANT, pede pra Lacus mandar algumas coisas.

Athrun: A idéia é sermos discretos. Não quero meia PLANT em cima da gente.

Yzak: Além disso que tipo de festa alguém daria em um lugar desses?

Miguel: Pelo menos estaríamos fazendo alguma coisa... – E também deita na grama, vendo uma garota de cabeça pra baixo – Ué...

Cagalli: Ei Athrun.

Athrun: Yo, Cagalli. Não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

Cagalli: Não é como se eu fosse começar a reclamar... – Diz de braços cruzados e de cara feia – Precisamos de você.

Athrun: O que houve?

Cagalli: Estamos com problemas na divisão de quartos...

Athrun: Eu fico com o pessoal. – Diz indicando os demais membros da ZAFT com o polegar.

Cagalli: Se fosse tão fácil eu não teria vindo até aqui – Diz suspirando – Athrun... E a sua noiva?

Athrun: O que tem a... entendi. – E se levanta. – Onde ela está?

Cagalli: No dormitório com o Kira.

Athrun: Certo. Valeu. – E corre na direção do dormitório.

Cagalli: Ei, faça o favor de me esperar! – Grita o seguindo.

Athrun retorna ao dormitório junto com Cagalli, todos continuavam parados na porta do quarto, embora Flay já tivesse tentando expulsar todos, sem muito sucesso.

Kira: Athrun, que bom que veio. Estávamos tentando resolver uma delicada questão.

Athrun nota na hora o tom de voz forçado de Kira, e sabia que isso significava problemas.

Miriallia: Então agora nós podemos nos decidir?

Flay: Vocês que não querem colaborar.

Kira: Eu estava dizendo que você deveria ficar com a Lacus.

Athrun se vira para Lacus antes de entender o Kira quis dizer.

Athrun: Sim, claro. Sem problema. – Agora se voltando para Meer.

Meer: Athrun... Tudo bem mesmo pra você?

Flay: Tudo ótimo, ne Athrun?

Athrun: Por que não estaria? Lacus é minha noiva afinal de contas.

Flay: Então, eu, Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Cagalli e Miriallia.

Kira e Athrun perceberam imediatamente que a ordem, embora fosse lógica, excluía a verdadeira Lacus.

Athrun: Tudo bem vocês ficarem com esse. Lacus e eu podemos procurar um outro.

Meer quase abriu a boca e começou a pular, sorte a dela ou a da verdadeira Lacus de que havia acabado de se lembrar de agir de forma decente ou ao menos tentar lembrar Lacus Clyne e toda sua delicadeza; decidiu talvez não tão sabiamente não comentar nada, pois mesmo se quisesse não saberia o que fazer.

Não é como se os presentes ali soubessem que a estranha garota de cabelos negros era Lacus, era apenas... Uma menina misteriosa que apareceu e conversava com Miriallia e às vezes trocava algumas palavras com Kira, no entanto, Flay e seu talento para confusões já estava percebendo os olhares lançados da garotinha em cima de seu namorado, e sabia que tinha alguma coisa muito errado.

Ainda se decidindo se tinha mesmo vantagem em mandar Athrun e Lacus para outro quarto e aturar Miriallia e a garota esquisita, o que rapidamente lhe veio em mente era... se Kira decidisse visitar os amigos, e ele faria isso... porque Kira tinha suas manias estranhas para fugir dela, ela não poderia dizer que iria acompanha-lo porque não suportaria estar junto daqueles dois por mais de três minutos.

Flay: Não. – E os pensamentos nem haviam sido concluídos e ela já tinha uma resposta, talvez não muito bem planejada...

Meer: Não...?

Flay: Não acho que fica bem vocês dois em um outro quarto... Mesmo sendo noivos e tudo... As notícias voam rápido - E lança um olhar nada discreto para Miriallia – Não queremos Lacus Clyne na próxima página do jornal, não é?

Athrun: Bom, não, mas...

A resposta de Flay fez Kira suspeitar de alguma coisa errada. Normalmente para ela tudo estaria perfeito, contanto que estivessem juntos e longe de qualquer um. Porque ela iria jogar fora a chance de se livrar de Athrun e Meer?

E para piorar, ainda tinham que ajudar Lacus a manter o disfarce, e Flay estava complicando tudo. Se continuassem a discutir, ficariam sem uma resposta adequada em breve.

Era hora de uma tática mais arriscada.

Kira: Essa discussão está me dando sede, eu vou comprar alguma coisa e trago algo para vocês também. Cagalli, vem comigo?

Cagalli ficou em silêncio ainda olhando para todo aquele verde, quando percebeu que era mesmo com ela, numa situação normal, ele chamaria Flay não é? Que, aliás, estava com a boca tão aberta que só não havia começado a gritar porque ele não chamou nenhuma outra garota.

Cagalli: Ah tudo bem... – E olhou meio preocupada para Flay.

Meer: Meus pés estão doendo... – E entrou no quarto se sentando na cama, não era só porque todos decidiram gastar todo o tempo livre, parados em frente ao quarto que ela também ficaria.

Kira e Cagalli descem as escadas para o saguão de entrada da grande casa. Havia o movimento ocasional de alguns alunos. Kira segue até um canto da sala afastado das janelas e longe de qualquer movimento.

Kira: Cagalli, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar. Talvez você já tenha notado algo estranho, mas... eu preciso que você mantenha segredo.

Cagalli: Certo... O que aconteceu? – A idéia do irmão vindo lhe pedir segredo, gritou várias coisas em sua mente, mas não iria começar a chutar como uma retardada, então apenas cruzou os braços, provando sua impaciência e ficou aguardando a bomba.

Kira olha novamente para os lados para se certificar quem não havia ninguém por perto.

Kira: Aquela Lacus que está com o Athrun não é a Lacus de verdade. Aquela é a Meer.

Cagalli ia começar com "isso é um absurdo", mas antes de dizer isso olhou novamente para os olhos de Kira, fixos nos dela como o de alguém que não quer nenhum segredo vazando por onde ele não possa acompanhar.

Cagalli: Certo... – Embora ainda estivesse um pouco confusa, na verdade só estava porque estava repassando a viagem na cabeça tentando pensar em alguma coisa que Lacus não faria e na verdade conseguiu se lembrar de várias, mas não é como se pudesse apontar e dizer "ahá, você não é a Lacus", não faria nenhum sentindo. Não é?

Kira: A verdadeira Lacus é aquela menina de cabelos negros. Nos a disfarçamos para deixá-la aproveitar a viagem.

Cagalli também ia dizer "aaah e você não ia me conta, nada?", mas não foi necessário encarar o irmão para pensar em **não **dizer isso, apenas a convivência com Flay a fez ter certeza de que a frase era muito ciumenta e pouco elegante.

Cagalli: Tudo bem... – Disse para si mesma enquanto afastava Flay e todo seu controle sobre seu pobre irmão da mente – O que quer que eu faça? Foi pra isso que me contou não é? Para que eu ajude...

E ela tentou não fazer drama, tentou fazer com que saísse natural, embora tivesse deixado escapar o leve desapontamento, enfim, não é como se ele fosse se preocupar com isso agora, ou até mesmo perceber.

Kira: De fato. Quando criamos o plano, imaginamos que Lacus poderia ficar conosco, mas com Flay fazendo essa confusão toda essa idéia agora é remota... O que eu pedir agora vai ser egoísta, mas... você poderia procurar um outro quarto com Lacus?

Cagalli: Eu, Lacus e Miriallia... hun, não tem muita coisa nova aí, não é como se não tivéssemos conversado – Dizendo mais para si mesma do que para ele - Mas... Isso fica só entre nós?

Kira: Sim. Entre nós, Athrun, Meer e Lacus.

Cagalli: Tudo bem então, melhor nós irmos, porque eu preciso pegar um bom quarto.

Kira: Você vai na frente, eu preciso pegar algo pra todos beberem. – E se afasta andando apresado, com um sorriso sem graça.

Cagalli: Boa sorte – Diz obviamente se referindo a ele ficar num quarto com Flay, Athrun e a suposta Lacus.

Caminhando pelo campo aberto, Shinn e Rey jogavam conversa fora, cada um com um pedaço de jaca na mão.

Shinn: Bem legal aquele cara, né não?

Rey: Realmente.

Shinn: E a dica sobre a cachoeira? Quem diria que teria uma coisa dessas em PLANT.

Perto de onde os dois passavam, Lunamaria e Meyrin conversavam animadamente. Claro, depois de falarem com o bonitão que cuidava dos cavalos, elas acabavam de garantir um elegante e relaxante passeio nas próximas horas, só não esperavam estar vindo na mesma direção que Shinn e Rey.

Por causa dos problemas do jornal, Lunamaria ainda estava correndo do colégio, dos alunos e de Shinn. Sempre chegando atrasada na sala, saindo rapidamente e sumindo nos intervalos; agora que estavam num fim de mundo isso teria que ter um fim, ou um novo começo.

Meyrin: Hey Shinn, Rey! – Gritou acenando para que eles se aproximassem, ouviu um grunhido desagradável da irmã, mas não ia mesmo perguntar para ela se estava tudo bem em chamar os amigos para sentarem em baixo de uma arvore e conversarem.

Rey acena de volta. Shinn passa a encarar o chão, sim, desconforto visível, mas antes de qualquer coisa, Meyrin agarra a mão de Lunamaria e a traz para perto do grupo, era tudo que eles precisavam voltar a ser bons amigos.

Meyrin: Ei, onde conseguiram essas jacas? – Não era a melhor tentativa de início de assunto, mas por hora ia servir.

Rey: Um funcionário pegou para nós. Shinn estava quase babando por elas.

Shinn: É... algo assim...

Lunamaria: Hun... Eu lembrei que deixei o repelente no quarto, até – E da um aceno com a mão bem sem graça para Rey e vira rapidamente indo embora em passos largos.

Rey balança a cabeça negativamente.

Rey: Se quiser podemos mostrar onde conseguimos. Você levar um pouco para Lunamaria.

Meyrin: Sim, sim! Ei, eu e a Luna vamos andar a cavalo daqui a pouco, vocês querem ir?

Shinn: Não, fica pra próxima. Eu não sei andar de cavalo.

Meyrin: É só imitar os filmes, não é tão difícil assim.

Shinn: Não, deixa pra lá. Obrigado pelo convite mesmo assim. – E se afasta dos dois, indo na direção oposta a Lunamaria.

Meyrin: Rey...nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa, está ficando insuportável.

Rey: Realmente... precisamos de uma idéia...

Meyrin: Podemos trancar os dois num quarto – Mas logo bateu com a mão na testa arrependida da 'idéia'.

Rey: ... Não é uma má idéia... – Diz pensativo.

Meyrin: Rey, esses dois não se falam nem por dois segundos e além do mais só de pensar na palavra "quarto" eu sinto que parece uma brincadeira de mau gosto...

Rey: Não digo literalmente... mas a idéia geral de forçar a ficarem juntos. Uma situação em que não teriam escolha.

Meyrin: Hun... – E pega o resto da jaca de Rey – É uma boa idéia.

Rey: Agora falta transforma-la em algo um pouco mais pratico.

Meyrin: Estamos falando da jaca?

Rey: Também. Soube que eles fazem doce de jaca aqui.

Meyrin: Aaah eu amo doce de jaca – Diz com os olhos brilhando.

Enquanto a maioria dos alunos rodava a fazenda em busca de algum lugar para explorar, ou simplesmente matar o tédio, os responsáveis pelo jornal se reuniam em frente ao portão de entrada, que ficava a uma boa distancia do prédio mais próximo.

A chegada de Lacus Clyne é claro, não passou despercebida dos funcionários locais, que evitaram fazer alarde, mas ainda assim os deixou agitados. Não demoraria muito para que a notícia chegasse à cidade e com ela viriam os fotógrafos, os fofoqueiros e os desocupados, ainda que o diretor Durandal tivesse feito o máximo possível para evitar baderna.

Ora, se alguém pretendia conseguir alguma coisa, melhor que fosse através deles, certo?

Shiho: Muito bem, hoje nós vamos conseguir informações de verdade, porque Lacus Clyne e Athrun Zala estão no mesmo quarto. – Diz com um sorriso diabólico.

Tolle: Mas precisamos ser mais discretos... o diretor não gostou muito da bagunça que fizemos da ultima vez.

Shiho: Que fizemos? – Diz tão ofendida como se tivesse levado um tapa – Aquela ZAFT que não presta, nós apenas passamos tudo adiante – Com um sorriso inocente, que dava mais medo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Kuzzey: E o que vamos fazer? Colocar uma câmera?

Tolle: Não era bem desse incidente que eu estava falando e sim das historias com os outros casacos vermelhos.

Sai: Uma escuta é mais discreta...

Shiho: Nós sempre podemos contar com alguém de mau humor.

Tolle: Mas o caso do Asuka e da Hawke foi perigoso. – E tira um bloco de anotações de dentro do bolso. – Eles são amigos daquele Rey Za Burrel, e eu o vi entrando no escritório do diretor muitas vezes.

Shiho: Uh, será que ele é muito íntimo do diretor? – Pergunta com um sorriso de um velho tarado – Nós devemos explorar isso, também.

Tolle: Ai caramba, porque eu abri minha boca?

Shiho: Porque você faz parte desse jornal e porque nós pegamos as melhores informações e damos para aqueles abutres terem com o que se divertirem, nós comandamos de verdade o colégio.

Kuzzey: Mas vamos ficar seguindo Zala e a Clyne?

Shiho: Bem lembrado, eu quero a Miriallia fora desse caso.

Sai: Isso não faz sentido. Ela é a mais próxima deles, pode conseguir qualquer coisa bem mais facilmente.

Shiho: E pode abrir a boca em cinco segundos também... A não ser que... hun, alguém tem alguma informação do Elsman e das últimas garotas que falaram com ele nesses dias?

Tolle: Ele e o resto da ZAFT ficaram discutindo a maior parte do tempo desde que a gente lançou aquela matéria. – Diz virando algumas folhas em seu bloco. – Exceto Zala.

Shiho: Zala é um santo – E novamente a carinha inocente com direito a bico – Vamos cuidar bem dele.

Mesmo tendo arrastado Auel e Sting para um dos mais confortáveis quartos, Stellar estava entediada, ou melhor, decepcionada, desde que descobrira que Shinn havia terminado muito bem a noite, a dispensando para ficar com Lunamaria, ela se sentia sozinha, ou melhor, traída.

E o problema era que nunca havia se sentindo assim antes, ela era apenas uma aluna qualquer de AIUEO, que passava os dias conversando com os amigos e freqüentava as festas da ZAFT onde podia beber e dançar e esvaziar a mente.

Mas agora, tudo que conseguia era a imagem de Shinn aparecendo repetidamente e seus pensamentos tolos e estupidamente fantasiosos em relação ao colega de classe. Ficar repetindo miseráveis vezes coisas de garotas apaixonadas a deixavam enjoada, mas era fato, de uma forma bizarra e cruel ela estava gostando de Shinn Asuka.

Stellar: E ele nunca mais vai falar comigo – Disse para si mesmo enquanto caminhava perto do lago, viu seu reflexo e balançou a cabeça negativamente, chorar por causa dele era muito deprimente.

Pensou em voltar para o quarto, se jogar na cama, mas isso parecia coisa de alguém que estava prestes a cortar os pulsos e mesmo que Shinn fosse um cara aparentemente legal, ele não valia isso tudo. Sim, era esse pensamento que ia seguir de agora em diante, Shinn era apenas o garoto bonitinho da festa, um idiota que fazia apostas e ignorava o sentimento de boas meninas.

Stellar: Será que ele sabe que somos da mesma classe...?

Se perguntou enquanto enrolava uma mecha do cabelo no dedo e dava alguns giros, pulando linhas imaginária somente para passar o tempo, mais próximo do lago a grama estava molhada como se alguém tivesse pulado lá dentro e bastante água tivesse caído por ali, mas Stellar estava muito ocupada pra perceber esse tipo de coisa.

Stellar: Nós estávamos dançando – Concluiu sabiamente enquanto dava mais alguns giros e depois olhava rapidamente para baixo como se pudesse ver a linha em que não podia pisar, os saltos eram um pouco grandes, para diverti-la mais – Depois ele se aproximou – Ainda com a mente tão focada no rosto de Shinn que podia vê-lo e talvez até lembrar o cheiro do perfume ou talvez a bebida... – E ele me beijou – E um sorriso sincero surgiu em seus lábios, mas logo outra coisa lhe ocupou a mente que a fez errar seu belo salto e pisar na linha .perigo. – meu primeiro beijo – Disse com o sorriso tão morto e os olhos tão arregalados que ela simplesmente não percebeu que seu salto desatento a fez se aproximar **muito **do lago – ele... Meu... Beijo... – recuou dois passos, e com o próximo e seu pé já não tocaria mais no chão. Ela não percebeu. Três, ela caiu no lago.

Nada pior do que cair no lago com a mente bagunçada, até ela perceber o que estava acontecendo já havia engolido muita água, aumentando seu desespero e no fundo de sua mente um lembrete, Stellar não sabe nadar.

Shinn havia se afastado de seus amigos, caminhando pelo campo, pensativo. Nada contra Rey ou Meyrin, mas a idéia de ficar perto de Lunamaria o afetava. Sempre soube que o jornal tinha por objetivo declarado manchar a imagem de alunos casaco vermelho descuidados como fora naquele dia.

Ficar tão bêbado em uma festa que acabara ficando com sua melhor amiga era ruim. Fazer sua irmã passar vergonha por sua causa era muito ruim. Mas humilhar sua amiga de tal forma que não era capaz de encará-la nos olhos. Não havia nada pior do que isso. Por isso ela estivera o evitando ao longo da semana,

É claro que percebeu que Lunamaria o evitava. Os atrasos constantes e as escapadas aceleradas não tinham outro motivo. Mas, acima de tudo, percebeu porque também a evitava, o que tornava tudo mais fácil.

E também mais difícil.

Não se lembrava de nada, o que era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Se algo aconteceu de fato, preferia não se lembrar. Se não aconteceu, não tinha como saber.

Sabia que essa situação incomodava Rey e Meyrin. Sabia disso. Mas mal era capaz de controlar o impulso de correr ao avistar Lunamaria e isso o fazia se sentir menos que um homem.

Era como um covarde que apenas fugia dos problemas ao invés de enfrentá-los.

Sabia disso tudo... então porque não fazia nada? Porque não tentar consertar essa situação desagradável? Não seria fácil, mas não poderia dizer que a tarefa era impossível se ao menos não tentasse. Ter ciência dos fatos, e mesmo assim não fazer nada? Isso o tornava o maior dos covardes.

E isso o fazia odiar a si mesmo.

Estava muito incomodado pelo que estava fazendo a Rey e Meyrin, seus amigos. Sentia-se humilhado pelo que fez a Mayu e Lunamaria, duas pessoas com quem se importava tanto. Mas sentia ódio de si mesmo por ser covarde e apenas fugir de tudo.

Shinn havia se afastado de seus amigos, caminhando pelo campo, pensativo. Se sentia cansado, deprimido e desapontado consigo mesmo. Sentou-se a sombra de uma arvore, próxima a um lago.

Viu, a certa distancia um rosto conhecido, uma garota de sua classe. Stellar Loussier. A primeira vez que conversou com ela fora durante aquela festa. Ficou com ela durante algum tempo, e depois a deixou com uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer para seguir com aquela aposta idiota.

A garota saltava alegremente próximo ao lago. Aquela visão acalmou Shinn, que fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de quando esteve com ela. O jeito acanhado que dançava. O calor de seu corpo. O doce aroma que exalava. Seus lábios macios...

E percebeu que não sabia absolutamente nada sobre ela.

Certamente ela teria seus amigos. Coisas que gosta e desgosta. Assim como pessoas que gosta e pessoas que não gosta. Não sabia de nada disso. Estava ocupado demais com a maldita aposta para ligar para qualquer uma dessas coisas.

Será que era uma das pessoas que ela gosta, ou uma pessoa que desgosta. Ou talvez nem mesmo se lembrasse dele.

Talvez fosse melhor desse jeito. Ela não teria que passar pelo que seus amigos estavam passando.

Seus olhos se abrem novamente, ainda pensando nisso, e percebe que Stellar não estava mais lá. Ele se levanta e sacode a poeira das calças. Iria voltar para seus amigos. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Até ouvir o som de algo se agitando no lago.

Shinn se vira novamente na direção do lago e vê Stellar se debatendo, tentando se manter na superfície.

Shinn: STELLAR!

Os impulsos foram mais rápidos que seus pensamentos. Shinn corre até a margem do lago e salta na água fria. Ele a alcança após algumas braçadas. Não estava longe da margem, mas o lago era fundo.

Shinn tenta segurar a garota que se debatia na água violentamente. Seus movimentos aleatórios dificultavam a aproximação. Ao segurar Stellar da primeira vez ela quase o afoga junto, mas Shinn consegue voltar a superfície, envolvendo o corpo da garota com seus braços e batendo suas pernas até alcançar a margem, ainda que isso lhe valesse muitas cotoveladas no rosto.

Por fim eles alcançam a margem. Shinn ergue Stellar a grama, antes de subir ele mesmo. Ela não estava inconsciente, pois ele havia conseguido chegar a tempo, mas beber muita água, se debater e entrar em pânico não são coisas fáceis de serem recuperadas, embora ter saído da água ajudasse bastante.

Stellar apertava o pescoço e vomitava água; ela viu ainda com a visão muito desfocada os cabelos negros do garoto, embora ela ainda se perguntasse se estava viva. Rolou uma vez na grama tossindo e respirando com dificuldade.

Num instante ela estava pensando na vida, no outro tudo estava uma bagunça, pois não conseguia respirar e no outro estava deitada na grama tentando respirar e com a mente bagunçada.

Quando seu cérebro pareceu conseguir mandar alguma mensagem, ela sentiu frio e encolheu o corpo; o vestido azul com babados branco totalmente encharcado; tossindo, tremendo e com o coração dolorido, pois batia tão forte que ela agora apertava a mão contra o peito como se pudesse segura-lo para tentar diminuir o ritmo.

Ao ver Stellar tremendo de frio, Shinn decidiu ignorar as dores provocadas pelos vários golpes que levou durante o resgate e agir rápido. Sua situação não estava muito melhor que a dela, também estava com frio e suas roupas estavam tão encharcadas quanto as dela.

Ele a ergue em seus braços e segue em direção a grande casa, onde sabia que alguém iria lhes ajudar. Ao se aproximar de seu destino, um grupo de alunos os avistaram e chamar o primeiro professor a vista.

Um ato heróico merece notícias heróicas e embora o jornal da academia não estivesse muito disposto a elogiar casacos vermelhos por enquanto e não havia nada para que eles pudessem fazer uma publicação do jornal; mas eles também tinham suas formas de comunicação.

Celulares, câmeras e tecnologia de ponta era o que eles tinham na mão e se só a fofoca não fosse o bastante, quem disse que eles não teriam provas? Embora Shiho ainda estivesse interessada em Lacus Clyne e Athrun Zala como sensação das próximas páginas, não é como se ela fosse ficar triste em colocar seu novo astro com uma estrela de ouro em cima do nome.

Talvez com isso ela também pudesse ganhar um bônus com o Diretor do colégio que estava começando a pegar no pé com o conteúdo das matérias e como isso poderia prejudicar determinados alunos. Shiho não estava nem aí, mas isso só ficava claro para quem trabalhava com ela...

Devolvendo os méritos ao herói do passeio, Shinn Asuka novamente fazendo jus ao casaco vermelho, só que dessa vez em boa causa, sim, era isso que estava correndo por toda a fazenda, os detalhes de como ele a salvou estavam como sempre sendo aumentados dependendo de que tipo de fangirl contasse.

Os dois estavam na casa principal, no segundo andar exatamente, eles descansavam num quarto confortável e quente, onde recebiam atendimento médico e perdiam tudo que os alunos andavam comentando, mas a fofoca não precisa chegar para aqueles que sabem de toda a verdade.

Rey, Meyrin, Auel e Sitng estavam a porta do quarto quase voando no pescoço do professor que se recusava a deixá-los entrar. Todos estavam preocupados e insistiam em entrar. Após muita insistência, foram dados cinco minutos contados para Rey e Auel. Os outros entrariam a seguir e só.

Stellar: Auel... – Disse quando viu o rosto do garoto parado ao lado da cama, deu um meio sorriso e segurou sua mão.

Auel: Hey, que idéia foi essa de tomar banho ao ar livre? – Diz tentando dar um sorriso natural, mas sem conseguir disfarçar um que de preocupação.

Stellar: Stellar não pretendia... – E se encolheu na cama, apertando a mão de Auel.

Auel: Você é mesmo uma criança, Stellar. Se afasta da gente por alguns minutos e olha só... – E olha, por cima dos ombros, Shinn, antes de voltar sua atenção a amiga. – Pelo menos está tudo bem agora.

Ela concorda com a cabeça dando um pequeno sorriso.

Stellar: Obrigada.

Rey: Como está se sentindo?

Shinn: Como um gato que foi forçado a tomar banho.

Rey: A noticia já se espalhou.

Shinn: Imaginei que tivesse... o que estão falando?

Rey: Digamos de você foi promovido ao estado de herói.

Shinn: Bem melhor, né? – Diz com um sorriso confiante forçado.

Rey: Tente não se esforçar muito, herói.

Shinn: Ta brincando, eu tenho que aproveitar enquanto posso. Daqui a pouco já esqueceram. – Diz em tom brincalhão.

Stellar: Auel, peça pro Sting não gritar muito, ta bem?

Auel: Vou pedir, mas não sei se ele vai me ouvir.

Stellar: Logo nós vamos descobrir.

**Continua...**


	9. Quão fundo é o lago?

Gundam Seed Again

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Capitulo 09:** Quão fundo é o lago?

_Os alunos são enviados para uma fazenda em PLANT onde poderão descansar e ocupar suas mentes com novos incidentes. Que tipo de confusões os espera?_

Athrun estava na beira do lago com uma vara de pescar e uma caixinha de metal ao seu lado. Havia se reunido mais uma vez com seus companheiros da ZAFT após despistar Meer.

Dearka: ... ele chegando com a garota nos braços. Foi uma surpresa e tanto.

Yzak: Como alguém pode se afogar aqui? Não pode ser tão fundo.

Dearka: Quer experimentar?

Yzak: A gente joga alguém ai.

Athrun: Não obrigado, não quero ser preso por tentativa de homicídio.

Nicol: Você está tão desanimado – Diz sentando ao lado de Athrun.

Athrun: Estou? Hm... talvez esteja mesmo... – E arremessa a linha no lago.

Yzak: Você esqueceu a isca.

Athrun: Não faz mal. Não sei pescar mesmo.

Miguel: Ele só está fazendo pose, não acredito.

Nicol: Algo errado?

Athrun: É...

Nicol: Quer conversar?

Athrun: ... Mesmo que eu contasse a vocês, vocês ainda não entenderiam...

Yzak: ... eu tive um amigo que tinha um problema e não quis me contar.

Athrun: Teve? O que aconteceu a ele?

Yzak: Eu o joguei num lago e o matei. – Diz com o rosto muito sério.

Os demais membros da ZAFT caem na risada.

Athrun: Você não presta, Yzak.

Yzak: Eu sei. Então, vai falar com a gente ou quer prefere descobrir se o lago é fundo mesmo?

Athrun: ... é sobre a Lacus. Bom, não exatamente a Lacus...

Nicol: Sobre o seu noivado?

Athrun recolhe a linha e a arremessa longe outra vez.

Athrun: É... bom, algo assim. Recentemente eu não sei como agir com Lacus. É como se houvesse uma barreira entre nós...

Nicol: As pessoas esperam muito de vocês... Mas não é melhor tentar agir normalmente? Quer dizer, eu não sei qual é exatamente o problema, embora o fato dela ser muito famosa atrapalhe um pouco...

Dearka: O que você sabe sobre ela?

Athrun: Como assim?

Dearka: O que você sabe sobre ela? Esqueça as coisas que todos sabem, o que você, e apenas você, Athrun Zala sabe sobre Lacus?

Athrun: ... eu não a conheço tão bem assim.

Nicol: Então talvez você deva parar de falar conosco e ir dar umas voltas com ela por aqui, é tranqüilo e relaxante.

Athrun assente.

Yzak: Agora.

Athrun: Agora?

Yzak: Vai logo bunda mole! – E toma a vara das mãos de Athrun. – Sai logo daqui!

Athrun se levanta e se afasta do resto do grupo.

Miguel: Será que vai dar certo?

Nicol: Se der você vai ver no jornal.

Na grande casa, caminhando por um dos corredores do segundo andar, Heine encontra Lunamaria encostada a parede encarando os próprios pés.

Heine: É o seu amigo, não? Porque não vai vê-lo? – Comentando o fato de Shinn estar em um quarto do outro lado do prédio.

Lunamaria: Não funciona desse jeito.. – Diz ainda olhando para os pés.

Heine: Se eu estivesse ferido ou doente gostaria que meus amigos fossem me visitar.

Lunamaria: É diferente... é muito – E levanta o rosto vendo Heine, ela se cala novamente e volta a fitar os pés – É muito diferente – Diz rápido e com o rosto corado.

Heine: Não me parece que vocês tenham brigado... aconteceu algo... na festa, certo?

Lunamaria encolhe os ombros e desajeitadamente fica 'brincando' com o cadarço usando o outro pé.

Lunamaria: Hun...é...verdade.

Heine: 'O que aconteceu na festa, fica na festa'. É assim que eu penso. Não sei o que aconteceu com você, mas não seria melhor apenas esquecer?

Lunamaria: Não é tão fácil... ele... parece não querer esquecer, ele também não olha pra mim.

Heine: Você gosta mesmo dele, não?

Lunamaria: Q-que? N-não! De onde você tirou isso? – E ficou mais vermelha do que a tapeçaria de carruagem francesa do século XVIII.

Heine: Está escrito na sua testa. Não há motivos para se envergonhar. Shinn Asuka... ele me parece uma boa pessoa.

Lunamaria: Ele...é, sabe ser cabeça dura, mas na maior parte do tempo ele é uma boa pessoa – Diz com um pequeno sorriso.

Heine: Então seja uma boa amiga e vá visitá-lo.

Lunamaria: Bom, já que você é o meu único amigo e está sendo tão gentil, me acompanha?

Heine: Claro.

Ela desencostou da parede e os dois seguiram para fora do dormitório. Mas será que os bons alunos da academia ainda não aprenderam que o povo do jornal não permite nenhuma respiração descompassada? Ou os jornalistas é que tinham que aprender uma lição.

De qualquer forma era tarde demais para desfazer a cena. Mais confusões?

Kuzzey não gostava muito do trabalho, mas seus amigos estavam nessa então porque ele ficaria de fora? Além do mais Shiho havia sido categórica "você não chama atenção, então tem a oportunidade de pegar as melhores fotos" o que era verdade, já que além de tudo ele era um cinza.

Basicamente a escória perante os vermelhos, se você quisesse se destacar você tinha que ser vermelho, para chamar atenção você deve ser pelo menos verde e amigo dos vermelhos, se você quiser poder, você tem que ser branco, assim como Lacus Clyne ou Kira Yamato.

Shiho desconfiava que houvesse alguma história obscura do porque Cagalli não era branco, já que além de tudo ela era filha do presidente de ORB, havia boatos que por causa da ZAFT que desonrava os vermelhos ela não queria o casaco.

Kuzzey olhou para o celular onde não só havia fotos, mas um arquivo de áudio, tanto faz, não seria publicado, mas irritar Shiho e era fácil e ela costumava dizer "O que você espera que eu faça com fotos que não me dizem nada? Eu preciso de uma história!". Mau caráter, Kuzzey não gostava muito dela, mas não iria fazer nada para prejudicar os amigos.

Athrun entrou no prédio, escaneando o ambiente a procura de Lacus. Por algum motivo achava que a peruca preta e os óculos a faziam se destacar mais que o normal, ainda que fosse evidente que esse não era o caso com o resto dos alunos. Porque se fosse assim Kira o teria avisado.

Não demorou muito para encontrar quem procurava, perto de Kira, Flay, que pelo visto estava morrendo de vontade de arrancar Kira dali o mais rápido o possível, Cagalli, Mirialia e um garoto que não reconheceu. Ele se aproxima do grupo.

Athrun: Anne, (se referindo a Lacus.) Ramius-sensei a esta chamando. – Mentiu. Queria apenas uma desculpa qualquer para tirar Lacus dali sem chamar atenção.

Lacus: Obrigada.

Meer: Athrun! – E com um sorriso muito mais feliz do que Lacus daria normalmente, pegou na mão do noivo.

Lacus deu um sorriso para os dois e se afastou indo a procura da professora, ou pelo menos iria dar umas voltas.

Athrun: Me- Lacus... – E lança um olhar de quem esta suplicando por ajuda a Kira, que tenta arranjar alguma desculpa para afastar Meer de Athrun.

Meer: Vamos dar uma volta? Parece que todos decidiram caminhar! Aaah já sei, vamos até a cachoeira? Por favor? – Pergunta com um olhar que havia praticado tipo... Duzentas vezes no espelho com uma foto de Lacus do lado.

Athrun faz uma última tentativa de contato visual com Kira, que nada diz.

Athrun: _Jesus o caralho..._ Vamos... – Diz, desanimado.

Meer: Sorria mais Athrun – Diz baixo e suspirando.

Do que adianta ser Lacus Clyne se a droga do noivo não colabora? Imitar todas as boas maneiras não era fácil ele também deveria lembrar de mantê-las.

Athrun inspira fundo.

Athrun: Me desculpe. Vamos. – Diz dando um sorriso quase perfeito.

Meer: Ah! Venha comigo! – E o puxa para o quarto, quando o entram ela tranca a porta.

Isso deveria significar perigo? Meer ia aproveitar que Lacus estava conversando com Rusty sobre os bodes e atacar Athrun? Ela tirou a blusa, ah, a chave estava com ela.

Athrun: O que esta fazendo, Meer? – Pergunta, já recuando alguns passos.

Meer: Não é obvio? – E tira a calça que usava jogando para um lado completamente diferente do da blusa.

Athrun: Meer! – Agora recuando até a parede próxima a janela, poderia usá-la em caso de fuga. Com a mão cobriu a visão do corpo seminu da garota, se permitindo apenas ver o rosto dela.

Meer: O que? Nós não vamos à cachoeira? Eu estou pronta – Diz girando uma vez para mostrar seu biquíni.

Athrun: Huh? Ah... ah! – E abaixa a mão com o rosto ligeiramente corado dos próprios pensamentos.

Meer se aproxima com um sorriso malicioso, se aproveitando que Athrun estava tentando se fundir ao papel de parede do quarto.

Meer: Não vai querer que a sua noiva saia desse jeito, me empresta uma camisa sua.

Não, definitivamente não era um pedido.

Athrun: Cl-claro. – E caminha de forma automática até sua bolsa e arranca a primeira camisa que encontra de lá a entregando a Meer sem tirar os olhos da bolsa.

Meer: Obrigada – E rapidamente a veste – Só falta você agora.

Athrun: Ta... – E apanha a bolsa e segue até a porta e só se lembra que ela estava trancada quando tenta girar a maçaneta. – Meer, a chave.

Meer: Você pode fazer a mesma coisa. Trocar de roupa.

A janela voltou a atrair a atenção de Athrun.

Athrun: Eu vou... assim que você sair.

Meer: Bancar o difícil não vai funcionar por muito tempo – E abriu a porta, deixando a chave por lá e saindo do quarto.

Athrun faz questão de girar a chave até o fim, só para se garantir. Ele se troca, e tira de dentro da bolsa, uma outra bolsa menor e põe nela duas toalhas e seu celular. Por algum motivo sentia que estava fazendo algo muito idiota que ainda iria se arrepender muito.

Ele destranca a porta e sai para o corredor.

Meer: Athrun! – Ela acena lá no final do corredor.

Cagalli e Miriallia que ainda conversavam por ali apenas olham de um para outro. Athrun segue até Meer de cabeça baixa.

Miriallia: Ele parece meio...estranho, ne?

Cagalli: Você acha? – Se contendo pra não dizer 'claro, essa não é a Lacus'

Miriallia: Bom, ele expulsou a sala toda só pra falar com ela e agora parece que está indo pro matadouro.

Cagalli: Vai ver ele não gosta do ar puro de uma fazenda.

Miriallia: Ei, você quer ver o que vai acontecer?

Cagalli: Você está bancando a repórter novamente.

Miriallia: Por favor?

Mas não era apenas curiosidade ou devo dizer, fofoca. Cagalli queria mesmo ver a cara de Athrun em ter que aturar Meer numa cachoeira e até mesmo queria ver como o sr. Integrante da ZAFT iria se comportar com a verdadeira noiva não estando por perto.

Cagalli: Já estou pronta. – Diz com um largo sorriso sem nem pensar duas vezes e esquecendo que tinha um irmão pra pensar em ajudar.

Athrun e Meer seguem em direção a tal cachoeira. No caminho, Athrun avista Lacus conversando com Rusty sobre... cabras? É com muita força de vontade que não começa a xingar Rusty e Meer e manda todo o disfarce pra cucuia.

Rusty: Anne, elas não são lindas? – Seus olhos brilhavam magicamente enquanto ele se debruçava na cerca e abraça a cara do animal.

Lacus: Muito lindas, é bom ver animais assim não é? Livres, de certa forma.

Rusty: Você é tão gentil.

Lacus: Você também é.

Meer fez o favor de puxar Athrun e acelerar o passo, de jeito nenhum ia deixar que ele pensasse em abrir a boca e ir parar para falar com seus amiguinhos da ZAFT, não que ela tivesse alguma coisa contra, o problema todo era... a verdadeira Lacus estava ali.

Athrun segue com uma carranca indisfarçável.

Mas aquele dia parecia estar rendendo ótimas coisas, para o jornal pelo menos, que estava tentando afundar a ZAFT naquele lago.

De volta ao segundo andar, no quarto onde uma certa dupla quase se afogou...

As visitas já tinham saído, deixando os dois a sós.

Shinn: Então... como exatamente você caiu no lago? – Não era bem o melhor jeito de começar uma conversa, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada mais esperto.

Stellar: Stellar estava dançando... mas me descuidei quando cheguei muito perto, não reparei que se desse mais um passo eu iria cair no lago.

Ela estava de costas para ele, olhando a parede como se fosse à coisa mais interessante do mundo, às vezes não da pra dizer "estava pensando em você, meu mundo ficou obscuro e eu não percebi nada a minha volta".

Lunamaria: Com licença... – E bate na porta e entra timidamente.

Shinn: Ah, Lu-Luna...

Stellar chega a se virar na cama só pra ter certeza mesmo de que era a garota, depois de fazer uma expressão de poucos amigos, ela volta a encarar a parede.

Lunamaria: E-eu fiquei preocupada – Da um sorriso sem graça, mexendo no cabelo ainda procurando o que falar – m-mas que bom, você está bem.

Shinn: É... hm... obrigado... por aparecer... – Diz tentando focar no rosto de Lunamaria por mais de meio segundo.

Lunamaria: Er...eu estava pensando...quer dizer... você já pode s-sair do quarto?

Shinn: A-acho que já... – Diz afastando as cobertas e se levantando. Ele olha para Stellar do outro lado do quarto. – Você vai ficar bem?

Stellar não respondeu, apenas se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cama, puxando as cobertas mais para cima.

Lunamaria: V-vamos fazer assim, você me encontra na árvore em frente ao lago, tudo bem? – Pergunta já abrindo a porta do quarto.

Shinn: Ta.

Uma parte de si achava melhor acompanhar Lunamaria. Mas por algum motivo a visão de Stellar embrulhada na cama fazia suas entranhas se revirarem desconfortavelmente.

Shinn: Pode ir na frente.

Lunamaria: h-hun... – E fecha a porta, soltando todo o ar e segue quase que correndo para fora da casa.

Stellar se vira esperando ver o quarto vazio, mas se surpreende ao ver Shinn ali. Shinn se aproxima de Stellar, se ajoelhando ao lado da cama.

Shinn: Você está bem? – Pergunta com um sorriso inconsciente, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Stellar.

Stellar: Enquanto Shinn estiver aqui.

Shinn toma uma das mãos de Stellar na sua e com a outra alisa os cabelos dela.

Stellar: Stellar não agradeceu... – E se senta na cama, acariciando as mãos dele – Shinn... muito obrigada – Diz engolindo as lágrimas.

Naquele momento Shinn sentiu um forte desejo dentro de si. O desejo de protegê-la de qualquer coisa que pudesse machucá-la.

Shinn passa um braço pelos ombros de Stellar, trazendo-a para si. Ele a envolve em um apertado abraço.

Shinn: Stellar... eu irei protege-la. Não importa o que, eu irei protegê-la.

Ela aperta o abraço, escondendo um doce sorriso. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquela frase, mas era a primeira vez que podia sentir a verdade em uma frase, algo que lhe apertava o coração, mas fazia com que se sentisse relaxada ao mesmo tempo.

Stellar: Stellar também... Quer protegê-lo – Disse num sussurro tímido. Notícias nojentas como a do jornal, ela queria que aquilo nunca mais se repetisse.

Longe dali, Athrun e Meer se aproximavam da cachoeira. Como tudo mais na colônia, era artificial, mas o tempo e trabalho duro que foi colocado para construir aquilo com certeza valeram a pena, pois sua visão não devia nada a uma cachoeira natural.

Meer: Wuah, que maravilha! – E rapidamente tira os sapatos e a blusa e entra na água que embora estivesse gelada não iria impedi-la de se divertir.

Athrun observava a bela paisagem que lhe cercava. Era impossível não ficar maravilhado com a visão. Aquilo o acalmava e ele se permitiu esquecer seu mau humor e problemas.

Athrun tira a camisa aberta que usava e a deixa junto com a bolsa antes de mergulhar no rio.

Meer estava feliz por poder agir como ela mesma, há alguns anos atrás quando havia pintado e cortado o cabelo igual ao de Lacus até tentou imita-la, mas depois de algumas festas da ZAFT e bebidas, percebeu que as informações que tinha da cantora não ajudavam muito.

E mesmo agora ela ainda não sabia imita-la, ser tão reservada, não dançar, não pular, sem as agitações das altas noites de festa, ela não saberia ser Lacus Clyne nem por 5 minutos, talvez de boca fechada, mas até isso era difícil.

Enquanto jogava água para o alto e girava rindo, olhando para o céu azul ela pensava se fosse possível que Lacus se soltasse mais no colégio, mas isso era igual a fotos no jornal e provavelmente um dos motivos de não ver a verdadeira face de Lacus era porque existiam pessoas como Shiho Hahnenfuss.

Athrun: É difícil imaginar que alguém construiria uma cachoeira dessas em uma simples fazenda de PLANT. – Diz, pensando em voz alta.

Meer: Mas não é ótimo? Isso sim é relaxante – Diz chutando água pra cima de Athrun.

Athrun: Hey. – E começa a jogar água de volta em Meer.

Essa cena provavelmente não estaria acontecendo se eles soubessem que estavam sendo observados não só por Cagalli e Miriallia, mas como curiosos do jornal.

Cagalli: E-ei o que está fazendo? – Sussurrou ao ver a garota pegar a câmera que estava dentro de uma bolsa que carregava.

Miriallia: Não vou fazer nada demais, só algumas fotos.

Sai: Eu não me sinto bem fazendo isso... – Diz apontando a câmera para a dupla na água.

Kuzzey: Eles parecem estar se divertindo de verdade, ne? – Com um pouco de inveja.

Sai: Parecem... O que exatamente Shiho-san tem em mente? Athrun se divertindo com Lacus não me parece algo nem digno de nota.

Kuzzey: Talvez ela queira as fotos de Lacus de biquíni?

Sai: Ou do Athrun...

Kuzzey: Às vezes a Shiho me lembra um velho tarado.

Sai: Pior é que lembra mesmo. – E começa a tirar fotos.

Kuzzey olha para a câmera e depois para Sai tirando fotos, e lembra de Shiho discutindo com Yzak e chegou a conclusão de que era melhor obedecer e também começou a tirar fotos.

Próximo ao grande prédio, os demais membros da ZAFT faziam nada.

Dearka: Acho que vou pedir prum funcionário me ensinar a pescar.

Yzak: Ce ainda ta falando nisso?

Dearka: Melhor do que não fazer nada.

Yzak: Culpa do diretor, mandar a gente pra esse buraco.

Dearka: Pelo menos tem gente se divertindo.

Yzak: É, se afogando também.

Miguel: Ei, quem é a bonitinha com o Rusty? – Pergunta ao avistar Rusty e uma garota desconhecida andando por perto.

Yzak: Espero que ele não esteja falando de capricórnios, se não vai aparecer aqui em cinco minutos choramingando...

Dearka: Aquela garota não tem um rosto familiar?

Yzak: Hm? Nunca vi antes.

Nicol: Surpreende-me que vocês não a conheçam. – Diz pausando sua leitura, enquanto olhava para a tal garota, embora ele também não fizesse idéia de quem era.

Miguel: Acho que ele não é tão burro assim pra conversar sobre capricórnios.

Yzak: Duvida? Quer apostar quanto?

Miguel: Hun... Quanto? Não to com grana, que tal apostar "algo"?

Yzak: Da uma idéia.

Dearka: Quem perder tem que descobrir quão fundo é o lago.

Nicol: Muito leve – Diz alto sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Miguel: Sair com alguém?

Yzak: Pelo amor de deus, isso é ridículo.

Dearka: Eu gostei.

Miguel: Com medo de alguma coisa?

Yzak: Eu quis dizer ridículo de fácil, mas que seja, se você ta com medo do lago.

Miguel: O que? Quem sabe você não esbarra com a senhorita jornalista e vocês têm um belo encontro?

Yzak: Já que é assim, você vai ter que sair com a Campbell.

Miguel: Que? Ela nem veio pro passeio.

Yzak: E eu com isso? Se arranja na volta.

Miguel: Sorte que a sua está aqui ao lado. – Diz fazendo uma careta.

Yzak: Tsc...

Rusty: E aí pessoal. – E como Yzak e Miguel estavam preocupados demais com suas apostas nem repararam quando ele chegou com a garota.

Dearka: Não vai apresentar?

Rusty: Essa é a Anne, Anne esse é o povo.

Miguel: Isso lá é jeito que de apresentar a ZAFT?

Lacus: Não se preocupem, eu sei quem são vocês.

Dearka: De que classe você veio, Anne? – Diz, disfarçando sua suspeita com um olhar de interesse. Não conseguia se livrar da impressão que já a tinha visto antes.

Lacus: Da C. – Diz ajeitando os óculos nervosamente, não é como se tivesse montado a história de sua vida.

Nem ia imaginar estar diante da ZAFT sem Athrun por perto, parecia um pouco assustador, mas não tinha como ficar ao lado de Kira o resto da viagem e tentar se comunicar com Athrun, quando havia pedido para Meer ficar em seu lugar.

Uma das idéias do disfarce era tentar fazer amigos, embora concordasse que fazer isso sendo "outra pessoa" não era um bom começo.

Dearka: Você se transferiu a pouco tempo? De onde vei-

Yzak: O Rusty falou alguma coisa esquisita com você?

Sim, Yzak queria resolver logo a aposta. Já estava cansado de esperar o assunto surgir naturalmente, e as perguntas sem nexo de Dearka não estavam ajudando.

Lacus da um meio sorriso para Dearka e acena com a cabeça, não era lá a resposta mais educada que Lacus Clyne daria a uma pessoa, mas sabia que se abrisse a boca às perguntas não iam parar.

Lacus: Esquisita...?

Rusty: Eu não falei nada esquisito!

Yzak: Não perguntei pra você. E você sempre diz algo esquisito. – E se volta para Lacus. – Pode falar.

Lacus: O que exatamente deseja saber?

Yzak: Se ele falou alguma coisa sobre capricórnios.

Lacus: Ah, os belos capricórnios da fazenda? Sim, nós conversamos sobre isso. – Diz com um sorriso digno de Lacus Clyne.

Yzak: Há! – E aponta o dedo na cara de Miguel. – Você me deve um encontro!

Os demais membros da ZAFT ficam encarando Yzak com os olhos arregalados.

Dearka: Cara... isso foi muito gay...

Miguel: Cara Yzak... eu sei que tem sido difícil principalmente porque estamos numa fazenda e eu sou o mais bonito, mas não precisa disso tudo, não é? Não se preocupe minha amizade não será abalada pela sua fragilidade.

Yzak: Tu vai se arranjar com a Campbell **E **pular no lago só pela gracinha.

Miguel: Você não pode mudar as regras assim do nada, foi uma aposta justa.

Rusty: Vocês usaram meus capricórnios como aposta?!

Dearka: Usaram. Você acabou de conseguir um encontro entre o Miguel e a Meer, parabéns.

Rusty: Sério? Que foda, mas não usem meus capricórnios para apostas, é injusto pra eles.

Yzak: Que seja, liga logo pra ela.

Miguel: Ligar pra Meer? Ce acha que eu tenho o celular dela?

Lacus observava tudo muito preocupada e nem tinha como ir falar com Athrun porque em primeiro lugar não sabia onde ele estava e em segundo não dava pra pegar o celular e mandar uma mensagem, sabia que não ia funcionar.

Yzak: Liga pro Athrun então. Ele deve ter.

Dearka: Sabe, se ela tiver ficado mesmo em COOKY, essa ligação não vai funcionar.

Yzak: Ah, verdade...

Miguel: Talvez seja melhor pular no lago... a Meer é meio fangirl...

Yzak: Então pula logo.

Miguel: Mas é a Meer Campbell, hey não fale como se fosse fácil tomar uma decisão.

Rusty: Fala sério, você nunca vai conseguir convencer a garota a sair com você.

Miguel: Festas da ZAFT são as festas da ZAFT.

Rusty: E ela vai tar muito ocupada correndo atrás do Athrun pra você pensar em falar algo.

Miguel: E você esqueceu que o Athrun tem noiva?

Rusty: E você acha que Lacus Clyne vai virar convidada vip em todas as festas? Ta na cara que ele não vai deixar ela voltar pra lá.

Dearka: Será? Do jeito que ele tava falando mais cedo sobre se aproximar dela e tudo mais, eu acho que ele vai querer sim levar a Lacus pras festas.

Os olhos de Lacus tinham um brilho discreto, ninguém que não fosse realmente próximo seria capaz de perceber, definitivamente dar umas voltas com a ZAFT como Anne não faria mal.

Rusty: Acho que a matéria do jornal afetou os neurônios dele.

Dearka: Não vejo por que. Não faz muito sentido ter uma noiva e ficar indo a festas cheias de fangirls taradas. A única alternativa seria sair da ZAFT.

Rusty: Ele sabia lidar com elas, agora hun... parece que fanclube só aumentou.

Miguel: Você está com ciúme.

Rusty: Oi, você ainda não se jogou no lago?

Yzak: E o que você acha, Anne?

Os demais se viram para Lacus.

Yzak: Como alguém que está de fora, o que você acha?

Lacus sentiu o coração diminuir, era algo que já estava acostumada a sentir, mas era sempre uma sensação estranha e meio desagradável quando acontecia fora o fato que teria que mentir e ela sabia que era péssima nisso.

Lacus: Talvez ele esteja sendo um pouco pressionado e suas ações sejam um pouco inconstantes, mas...ele vai saber lidar com a situação... eu acho.

Yzak: E você, Nicol?

Nicol: Também acho que ele esteja sendo pressionado, mais por ele mesmo do que por fofocas de jornal.

Dearka: Ele tava ouvindo?

Nicol: É impossível ler quando vocês começam a falar sobre alguém.

**Continua...**


	10. Reunião noturna

Gundam Seed Again

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Capitulo 10: **Reunião noturna.

_Ainda na fazenda, a confusão parecia ter apenas começado, o jornal não ia deixar nada passar. Athrun e Meer, ZAFT e suas apostas; a amizade de Shinn e Lunamaria, quem estaria na próxima capa?_

Ela tinha certeza que havia ido para a casa principal com Heine, mas agora que estava parada do lado de fora, não se lembrava de tê-lo visto no corredor ao lado do quarto, definitivamente ele era um bom amigo.

Mas no momento não queria pensar em Heine ou em qualquer outra pessoa, iria se resolver com Shinn, respirou fundo e arrumou o cabelo com as mãos e correu tão rápido para o lago que ao chegar lá teve que se sentar e ficar quase que dez minutos tentando fazer a respiração desacelerar.

O vento bateu forte e de repente, Lunamaria se arrependeu de não ter um casaco confortável para usar, girou os olhos, não iria se incomodar com isso. Ela deitou na grama ainda esperando que Shinn fosse aparecer, afinal de contas o que ele estava fazendo?

Ela contou de um a dez de olhos fechados, e os abriu devagar na esperança de vê-lo se aproximando, mas tudo que via era alguns alunos passeando, nenhum sinal de Shinn, de repente em sua mente o tico e o teco começaram a trabalhar com desculpas esfarrapadas, e se ele tivesse tido febre bem quando ela fechou a porta?

Sua consciência trabalhava contra a lavagem cerebral que ela mesma tentava fazer, ele se levantou da cama, estava bem e decidido, ele havia pedido um momento e já deveria ter aparecido.

Mau sinal.

Ela sabia disso, qualquer garota sabe disso. Boas moças não ficam esperando e bons rapazes não fazem boas garotas aguardarem, então o que diabos Shinn estava planejando? Ele iria mesmo responder seu pedido daquela forma?

A amizade deles seria pisoteada por alguma coisa que ninguém tinha certeza do que havia acontecido? Ele iria mesmo virar o rosto todas as vezes que se vissem? Ela nunca mais poderia sentar junto com Rey e Meyrin para que juntos eles conversassem no meio das aulas?

As festas da ZAFT sempre seriam uma lembrança desagradável, assim como a maldita garrafa de vodka, e ela sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos pensando como era estúpida por começar a imaginar sua vida sem falar com ele novamente.

Não precisava ser tão infantil, ele simplesmente perdera a vontade ou a coragem, ou talvez estivesse no corredor ensaiando um pequeno discurso e toda vez que ele pensava em sair da casa ele perdia a coragem de dizer suas belas palavras e voltava a andar em círculos, preocupado e com as mãos no bolso.

Sim, Lunamaria podia até visualizar a cena e isso mantinha sua mente ocupada para que ela não pensasse que ele simplesmente estava recusando de forma gentil e ela fazendo papel de boba.

Esperar é uma arte e nem todos são Jesus com sua paciência bem iluminada.

Ela tirou o celular do bolso, se surpreendeu ao reparar que estava ali a mais de meia hora, quarenta minutos para ser mais exato. Ela suspirou, e ficou fitando o céu, quando as coisas ficaram daquele jeito? Tinha solução? Ela não sabia mais o que fazer.

Se ele simplesmente não aparecesse, ela não teria coragem de chamá-lo uma segunda vez, esperar por uma hora era muita bondade da parte dela e prometer não xinga-lo por causa disso... Também.

Na cachoeira, Athrun e Meer continuam a se divertir, completamente ignorantes aos olhares e câmeras alheios.

Para os que observavam os dois, tudo que viam eram Lacus Clyne e Athrun Zala em um momento de paz, onde eles podiam ignorar as formalidades e agir como noivos, tudo era muito doce e maravilhoso.

Parecia o tipo de coisa que saia numa revista de fofoca e que vinha com um título grande, mas a notícia não esculhambava com nenhum deles, aquele tipo de coisa para adolescentes "ele são normais também" esse tipo de coisa que faz com que você veja e pense "olha, eles se divertem de forma simples".

Mas o jornal do colégio não tentava aumentar o ego de alunos cinza ou verde, se fosse assim nem tirar fotos teria graça e o espaço da câmera de Shiho estava começando a preocupá-la, em mais algumas fotos de resolução absurda e ela teria que contar com Sai, Tolle e Kuzzey, apesar deles também fazerem parte do jornal, ela não gostava de confiar neles.

E ela dividia o quarto justamente com eles; sua câmera era pequena como um chaveiro. Presente especial do pai para que ela pudesse fazer tudo muito discretamente e de fato, ela podia passar num lugar e as pessoas só acharem que ela estava de passagem, confiar na ignorância das pessoas era uma benção.

Ficar trancada no quarto não traria novas coisas, ninguém iria bater em sua porta e dizer "notícia fresquinha", ela jogou mais água no rosto e olhou para o reflexo no espelho, com uma expressão brava, porém normal, ela secou o rosto e saiu batendo porta.

Todos estavam se divertindo pela fazenda e ela estava incrivelmente entediada, até pensou em pisar no pé de Yzak só pra ter o que fazer, mas se acontecesse alguma coisa e ela precisasse da ajuda de um professor ou até mesmo do Diretor, ela não teria razão e tudo que queria era apenas, "eu estou certa e você não" ela iria afundar toda a ZAFT.

Era quase como um objetivo de vida.

Já era noite. Shinn passava pelo corredor do segundo andar seguindo para seu quarto. No caminho ele encontra com Rey

Shinn: Rey, você já jantou? Porque eu estou com muita fome.

Rey simplesmente o ignora. Shinn continua a chamá-lo sem obter resposta alguma. Quando os dois alcançam a porta do quarto que haviam escolhido, Shinn segura Rey pelo ombro.

Shinn: Rey! O que esta acontecendo? Porque não está falando comigo?

Rey: Não é que eu não esteja falando com você... mas nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz de fazer isso. – E gira a maçaneta, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

Shinn: Huh?

Foi quando Shinn percebeu e aquilo o fez sentir como se tivesse caído um tijolo no estômago. Se esquecera completamente. Enquanto estava com Stellar se esqueceu completamente, como se alguém tivesse apagado aquela lembrança de sua mente. Mas agora ela voltou com força total.

Se esquecera de Lunamaria.

Shinn sente algo lhe subindo rapidamente pela boca e a cobre a tempo. Ele corre até o banheiro mais próximo e regurgita na pia. A sensação desconfortável em seu estomago ainda estava lá.

Ele deixou Lunamaria sozinha. A deixou esperando por horas a fio quando disse que já estava indo. Era a chance de consertar tudo e ele a mandou para os ares. Não podia acreditar nisso. Até que um fio de esperança surgiu.

Será que ela ainda estaria lá? Estaria esperando por ele por todo esse tempo?

Shinn desce as escadas saltando vários degraus, corta o saguão e escancara a porta saindo em disparada para o lago. Apenas um pensamento em sua mente.

Shinn: _Ela tem que estar lá! Ela tem que esta lá! Não posso ter estragado tudo!_

Logo o lago entra em seu campo de visão. Estava escuro, mas era fácil notar algo. Ele era o único lá.

Shinn olha para os lados a procura de uma sombra, um vulto, qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe indicar o contrário.

Shinn: Luna! Luna! Sou eu, Shinn! Eu sei que demorei pra caramba...

As palavras morrem em sua garganta. Era óbvio que ela não estava mais lá. Ninguém esperaria por tantas horas.

Suas pernas enfraquecem e Shinn cai de joelhos na grama, seu corpo se curva para frente, apoiando ambas as mãos no chão.

Shinn: Droga... droga... – Diz socando o chão e lutando contra as lágrimas que insistiam em aparecer.

Ele fica nesse estado lamentável por vários minutos, até se levantar novamente e lentamente seguir de volta a grande casa. Uma vez lá, Shinn sobe as escadas e dobra o corredor duas vezes a esquerda. Havia escolhido um pequeno quarto que estava dividindo com Rey. Lunamaria e Meyrin dividiam o quarto logo a frente.

Ao passar por lá ele pensou ter ouvido vozes vindo do quarto a frente do seu. Shinn passa direto e entra no seu quarto que estava com as luzes apagadas. Shinn não precisou acender as luzes para perceber que mais uma vez estava sozinho.

Mentalmente exausto, Shinn se atira em sua cama do jeito que estava.

Meyrin: Eu posso pegar pra você. – Disse basicamente pulando na porta do quarto para impedir que a irmã saísse.

Lunamaria ergueu a sobrancelha em questionamento, agora ela teria que passar o resto da noite trancada no quarto só porque sua irmã a achava desequilibrada emocionalmente para botar os pés fora do quarto?

_Flash-back._

_Lunamaria entrou no quarto batendo a porta, o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar, os olhos ainda marejados, soluçando e com as mãos tremendo tanto que era incapaz de segurar um copo._

_Meyrin: Luna!? O que houve? – Perguntou extremamente preocupada e largando a revista com dicas pra dieta no chão._

_Lunamaria: E-eu n-não c-consigo... – Diz nervosamente, enquanto puxava a gola da blusa e se abanava como quem precisava de ar._

_Meyrin: Luna? Luna fala comigo! Por favor... – Diz entrando em desespero ao ver a irmã deitar no chão como se estivesse morrendo; ela sai do quarto indo chamar o primeiro nome em sua cabeça, Rey._

_Flash-back end._

Lunamaria: Eu não quero dormir agora, todo mundo está aproveitando pra passear, porque eu tenho que ficar aqui?

Meyrin: A questão não é sair... é que podemos nos divertir aqui dentro – Diz com um sorriso sem graça.

Lunamaria: Eu agradeço a preocupação, mas eu estou bem, de verdade – Diz tocando na maçaneta da porta, apenas esperando a irmã sair do caminho.

Meyrin: Só se eu for com você.

Lunamaria: Vamos, chame o Rey e eu vou chamar o Heine.

Em uma situação normal ela iria perguntar 'E o Shinn?' Mas estava desesperada em pensar que a irmã podia ter um outro ataque como o que teve à tarde.

Rey estava tomando chá, sentado a enorme mesa de madeira que ocupava quase toda a extensão do que deveria ser a sala de jantar da grande casa. O jantar já havia sido servido horas atrás então não havia mais ninguém ali.

Rey sempre fora uma pessoa de princípios. Alguém que valorizava a amizade. Não os encontros ocasionais, mas sim a verdadeira amizade, aquela que como dizem é para "o que der e vier."

Mas acima de tudo, a coisa que mais prezava era a lealdade. Para ele, lealdade não era algo condicional, que possa ser torcido e remediado a cada caso. Era algo firme e imutável. Para Rey, traição não é algo que possa ser facilmente perdoado.

Por isso o que Shinn fez a Lunamaria não era algo que ele poderia simplesmente deixar passar.

A tempos vinha acompanhando o estado lamentável dos dois. Não era preciso ser um gênio para imaginar o que aconteceu para deixar os dois naquele estado, até ai, Rey não tinha problemas. Parecia ser apenas uma situação desagradável que eles resolveriam eventualmente.

Por isso quando soube que os dois estavam para se resolverem ficou contente. Talvez não voltassem a se falar como antes, mas sem duvida poderiam ao menos suportar a presença um do outro sem querer sair correndo.

Mas simplesmente esquecer de Lunamaria por horas a fio e deixa-la em um estado quase irreconhecível, para Rey, era uma traição. E traições não são algo que se possa perdoar facilmente.

Lunamaria: E você está pensativo – Diz puxando a cadeira e se sentando ao lado do amigo.

Rey: Um pouco. – Diz afastando a xícara de chá frio. – Está se sentindo melhor?

Lunamaria: Muito melhor – Diz dando um leve sorriso – Muito obrigada, não sei o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse aparecido, achei que ia morrer.

Rey: Não a de que. Não está um pouco tarde para ficar caminhando pela casa?

Lunamaria: Não estou com sono e também não quero dormir, não terei outra oportunidade de visitar uma fazenda, é bom aproveitar, ne?

Rey: Acho que entendo o que quer dizer.

Meyrin: Aaah você estão aqui – Diz toda descabelada, como se tivesse corrido 10 km, ela puxa uma cadeira e desaba nela.

Heine: Opa, o que isso? Uma festa surpresa? – Diz se sentando junto ao grupo, vindo logo atrás de Meyrin.

Lunamaria: Quase isso. Hey, já que estamos todos aqui porque não vamos lá pra fora? Parece que tem algumas pessoas com violão e estão tocando em volta da fogueira.

Rey: Podem acender uma fogueira por aqui?

Heine: Porque não? Até uma cachoeira eles têm aqui. De qualquer forma eu gostei da idéia.

Meyrin: Será que da pra dançar?

Lunamaria: Que romântico – Diz rindo – Vamos, vamos – Já de pé e indo até a porta.

Os outros três se levantam e seguem com Luna para fora onde de fato havia uma fogueira e um trio de garotos, um deles com um violão na mão enquanto os outros dois cantavam _All along the watchtower_.

Muitos alunos também estavam reunidos, bebendo chá, já que estava frio e aproveitavam a fogueira para esquentar a água e motivo principal, não havia bebidas alcoólicas, o que tornava a festa muito "caipira".

De volta ao dormitório, onde ainda havia alguns alunos. Depois de ficar brincando por muito tempo na cachoeira, Meer terminava de se arrumar em frente ao espelho do quarto.

Flay estava começando a murmurar coisas como "eu estou entediada" enquanto lia uma revista de turismo que havia conseguido com alguém da casa principal, mas páginas depois de virar 4 páginas só com matérias sobre cavalos, aquilo estava acabando com sua paciência.

Kira: Quer dar uma descida? Parece que estão fazendo algum tipo de reunião lá embaixo.

A algum tempo já estava ouvindo a música e o som das vozes jogando conversa fora.

Flay: Claro – E fechou a revista na hora e pegou o casaco que estava pendurado na cama.

Os dois não se demoram em descer e se juntar ao grupo que já estava reunido. Alguns dos que estavam presentes dançavam ao som de melodias entoadas pelo trio.

Era sem duvida uma coisa rara ver o trio mais esquisitão do colégio inteiro, Shani Andras, Orga Sabnak e Clotho Buer, que passavam a maior parte do tempo jogando Gundam e sempre tinham ataques quando suas pilhas acabavam nas quartas-feiras, agirem como pessoas normais com vidas. Provando que o Diretor tinha razão, a mudança de ambiente faria bem aqueles alunos perturbados.

Cagalli, Miriallia e Lacus também estavam na festa há algum tempo. Lacus principalmente, depois de se esquivar da ZAFT, ela havia passeado por toda a fazenda, andado a cavalo e por fim havia se reunido a uma festa normal.

Cagalli: Ei, o Kira ta vindo.

Lacus sorri ao vê-lo, e olha para os lados como se procurasse outra pessoa que estivesse com ele. Nenhum sinal de Athrun Zala e Meer Campbell.

Kira: Oh, boa noite. Todos resolveram aparecer?

Cagalli: Boa noite e você que demorou.

Lacus queria falar com Kira, mas sabia que com Flay por perto seria impossível ter um segundo a sós com ele.

Kira: Eu me pergunto se todo mundo apareceu aqui por acaso também?

Lacus: Eles começaram a tocar um tempo depois do jantar, isso chamou a atenção das pessoas.

Miriallia: Pois é, ninguém sabia o que fazer a noite, normalmente nós temos a festa da ZAFT.

Cagalli: Ah não fale isso como se fosse uma boa coisa.

Kira: Mas até que é um show de qualidade.

Cagalli: Ei, você viu o Athrun? – Acaba por perguntar depois de ver Lacus olhando para os lados e a única pessoa que ela poderia estar querendo ver era ele.

Kira: Não. Bom, ele deve estar ou com seus outros amigos ou no quarto fazendo nada.

Quando acordou, apenas viu o quarto todo escuro, quando a visão se acostumou reparou que estava sozinha e isso era um pouco assustador, não tinha medo de escuro, não era esse o problema. Era apenas o fato de estar sozinha, poderia ser dia, poderia ser madrugada, o céu poderia estar azul, cinza ou vermelho, se ela estivesse sozinha, seria assustador.

Stellar: Shinn? – O chamou tolamente, ela havia dormido e ele havia saído do quarto, provavelmente para fazer as pazes ou o que quer que fosse com a garota, Lunamaria alguma coisa.

Stellar não era a maior fã do jornal, mas desde a notícia da ZAFT ela decidira ficar de olho e também havia estudado bastante o grupo de Shinn, na verdade o observava há mais tempo, principalmente nas aulas entediantes de Natarle-sensei.

Stellar: Sting? Auel? – Ela jogou a coberta e se levantou, pisando na ponta dos pés, estava frio e ela queria correr para fora do quarto; ao se aproximar da janela, ela afastou a cortina e viu uma fogueira acessa não muito longe e vários alunos reunidos.

A visão de pessoas por perto a acalmou um pouco, respirou fundo e calçou os confortáveis chinelos de pêlo de carneiro que estavam ao lado da porta, ajeitou o cabelo rapidamente e saiu da casa.

Ela iria chamar Shinn e eles iriam se reunir com os outros alunos e quem sabe eles não poderiam dançar novamente? Mas foi quando ela parou no meio do caminho, e se ele já estivesse lá com seus amigos? E se ele novamente tivesse esquecido dela?

Tudo aquilo havia sido um sonho de mau gosto?

Ela fechou os olhos com força e diversas imagens vieram em sua mente, ela havia caído no lago, havia conversado com Auel e Sting, Shinn havia prometido que a protegeria e depois eles ficaram conversando sobre coisas aleatórias até que ela havia dormido.

Mas havia o tal encontro com Lunamaria quando ela apareceu no quarto e ele havia enrolado bastante para ir até lá... ela era uma desculpa? Só pra ele não ter saído do quarto? Porque ele não queria mais falar com ela?

Stellar: Está errada, Shinn não é assim – Disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Não iria arriscar começar a procurá-lo por onde dói mais, se ele não estivesse no quarto, ela iria até o lago e por último naquela festa. E ele não estaria lá.

Em volta da fogueira, Shani agora tocava uma versão do tema de abertura do jogo Gundam, acompanhado por quase todos os presentes. Ao final, todos aplaudem o garoto.

Kira: Eu posso tentar uma?

Shani: Fica a vontade. – E passa o violão a Kira.

Kira se posiciona e testa as cordas. Então passa a cantar uma música de sua própria autoria. A melodia falava a guerra, as pessoas que se perdem e os corações que mudam. O som era suave, dando a música um tom que ficava difícil não se comover.

Flay não poderia estar mais orgulhosa, sentada na grama, ou melhor, num lenço. Ela ouvia tudo com os olhos brilhando, mas não era o orgulho de 'meu namorado é o melhor do mundo' porque ela não estava nem aí pra pessoas em volta.

Uma das coisas boas em Flay, quando ela não agia de forma extremamente ciumenta, era que ela não costumava pisar nas pessoas e nem se sentir a rainha por estar namorando Kira, por ele ser branco ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Claro que garotinhas suspiravam ao fundo enquanto outras babavam em cima de Kira e isso irritava Flay mais do que tudo, porém acima disso, estava Kira.

Lacus havia esquecido as preocupações, estava concentrada na música de Kira, era muito bonita, porém triste e verdadeira. Suas músicas eram calmas, porém românticas, mas ela estava realmente encantada com o talento dele.

Queria conversar com ele, queria poder cantar um pouco, mas ela era Lacus Clyne e tudo que fizesse tinha que estar em uma linha reta, ser vista a sós conversando com Kira seria mal visto e traria mais notícias como a do jornal.

É claro que todos poderiam estar presentes, mas... era diferente. Kira era o melhor amigo de Athrun e depois de várias conversas ela se sentia bastante a vontade, mesmo gostando de Cagalli e se simpatizando com Miriallia, era diferente.

Os presentes aplaudem Kira que agradece sinceramente, devolve o violão a Shani e volta para seu grupo.

Kira: Não foi tão bom quando deveria... não toco em um violão já faz algum tempo.

Cagalli: Que modéstia hein? – Diz dando uns tapinhas no ombro do irmão.

Flay: É verdade, você tocou muito bem.

Lacus: Seus sentimentos com certeza foram transmitidos.

Kira: Muito obrigado. – Diz coçando a cabeça, sem graça. Sinceramente não achava que tivesse ido bem.

Mas logo um grupo de garotinhas baba ovo chegou pedindo fotos e mais fotos com Kira, Flay fechou a cara, mas não disse nada, foi quando avistou um rosto conhecido, alguém com quem ela costumava falar bastante, mas perdera contato por... Algum motivo que ela não recordava.

Flay: Sai?

Sai estava tirando algumas ocasionais fotos da reunião ao redor da fogueira. Não para o jornal, sabia que Shiho dificilmente faria proveito de qualquer coisa que pudesse registrar, mas para o álbum de viagem, missão para a qual fora escolhido a dedo por Murrue-sensei. Shiho podia até ser a melhor fotografa do grupo, capaz de conseguir fotos que ninguém mais poderia, mas Sai era sem dúvida o mais responsável e confiável dos responsáveis pelo jornal.

Sai: Flay. – Não se surpreendeu. Na verdade era bastante óbvio, se Kira Yamato estava na reunião, Flay Allster estaria lá também.

Era como reencontrar um amigo andando pelo shopping, fazia bastante tempo desde que se falaram na última vez, ela o via algumas vezes no colégio, eles nem eram da mesma sala, mas nunca havia se preocupado em procura-lo pra dizer "oi".

Porque tomar conta de Kira era uma missão difícil e lhe ocupava todo o tempo, mas agora enquanto o namorado estava muito ocupado dando atenção para as fãs, ela simplesmente teve vontade de falar com ele, como se acabasse de descobrir que ele estava lá.

Sai era aquele cara legal que te ajudava e que sempre estava por perto quando se precisava, ainda lembrava de um curso que eles fizeram juntos, porém ela desistiu na segunda semana.

Flay: Quanto tempo. Tudo bem? – Ela estava de pé e realmente feliz em vê-lo, só não parecia que ele sentia o mesmo, mas isso ela estava ignorando.

Sai: É, tudo. E você?

Flay: Ótima – Disse com um sorriso digno de um comentário oculto, ela olhou em volta, não queria que a conversa morresse, na verdade não sabia porque ele parecia tão não...feliz em revê-la. – Então, o que anda fazendo?

Perguntou ignorando o fato dele segurar uma câmera e de saber que ele fazia parte do jornal, já o vira com Miriallia antes.

Sai: Tirando fotos para o álbum de viagem. Ramius-sensei me indicou para isso. ... quer ver?

Flay: Claro, claro – E afastou uma mecha do cabelo o colocando atrás da orelha, queria imitar aquelas cenas de filmes onde o rapaz fica babando na mocinha, mas nada pode ser explicado na mente de uma pessoa tão confusa como Flay.

Sai acerta a câmera para visualizar as fotos e a entrega a Flay.

Ela não pode deixar de fazer uma careta ao perceber a falta de reação dele, ela se sentia conversando com amigos de amigos, era entediante, ao bater os olhos no visor da máquina ela sorriu, Sai continuava o ótimo fotografo que sempre fora, ela passou as fotos devagar, gostava de vê-las, embora nunca tenha demonstrado interesse ou paciência para os detalhes.

Sai: Então... como vai com Yamato? – Diz observando o grupo de garotas tirando fotos de Kira e com Kira.

Ela passou mais algumas fotos antes de responder, a verdade era que não sabia qual resposta dar, poderia soar muito arrogante ou poderia soar como 'só estou com ele porque ele é branco' e isso não ficaria bem, Sai também era do jornal. Mas ela não tinha que se preocupar com isso, não é? Sai não era esse tipo de garoto.

Flay: Muito bem – Disso com um leve sorriso, não olhou diretamente para Sai e nem para o grupo de sanguessugas. – E você? Namorando?

Sai: Não. – Diz sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que começaram a falar. – Shiho-san iria arrancar minhas tripas se o fizesse. Diz que não podemos perder tempo com nada além do jornal.

Flay: Ah – E ela ficou furiosa, não gostava nenhum pouco de Shiho, primeiro pelas coisas ruins que ela havia dito a seu respeito e segundo por ter promovido Kira ao gostosão do colégio. – Não sabia que você obedecia a esse tipo de coisa.

Sai: Bom... – E percebe a bobagem que falou. De fato Shiho fez o tal comentário uma vez, mas nunca mais havia tocado no assunto. De repente aquilo tudo lhe pareceu extremamente idiota. Não apenas Shiho, mas as fofocas, o jornal, Kira e as garotas em volta dele. Tudo pareceu tão idiota que não pode evitar de rir.

Ainda tentou segurar a risada, mas não conseguiu. E começou a rir alto, de repente. Sabia que estava parecendo um idiota e isso apenas o fez rir ainda mais.

Flay ergueu a sobrancelha, estava de braços cruzados em sua clássica pose de mau humor, mas a diferença era que ela deu um largo sorriso, não entendia porque diabos ele estava rindo, mas esse era o Sai que ela conhecia. E ela gostava mais dele assim.

Sai: Me... me desculpe... eu não... – Diz entre o riso. Logo, Sai consegue se acalmar, mas sua barriga e seu rosto doíam.

Flay: Se você não estiver rindo de mim, não tem problema. – Isso era quase um lema. Melhor não perguntar.

Sai: Não... não. – Diz balançando a mão para dar um pouco mais de ênfase ao que dizia, já que suas meias risadas não faziam com que parecesse sério.

Já que ele estava ocupado demais com sua crise particular de riso, Flay fez o que uma boa e folga amiga faria, pegou a câmera e tirou uma foto de Sai.

Sai: Ei, não faça isso. – Diz tentando tomar a câmera das mãos de Flay. A outra segurava a barriga que doía por causa do aceso de riso.

Ela da um salto para trás ainda com a câmera na mão, não se importava se ele fosse apagar tudo depois, porque ele iria, mas ela estava se divertindo, apertou mais algumas vezes o botão jogando flash na cara de Sai.

Sai avança, cobrindo os olhos com a mão para evitar o flash cegante. Ele consegue alcançar Flay, pondo as mãos sobre seus ombros.

Kira: Desculpe, aquilo foi... Sai?

Sai, cujo rosto tinha uma expressão que misturava o sorriso pós-acesso de risada e dor, ganha um ar neutro, mais próprio de um homem de negócios.

Sai: Yamato. – Diz se afastando de Flay e ajeitando os óculos.

Flay: Ah Kira! – Ela devolve rapidamente a câmera e se pendura no braço do namorado, voltando a agir como a doce garota cega e apaixonada, embora um pouco irritante.

Kira: Ta tudo bem?

Sai: Ta. Sem problemas. Bela música. – E se afasta dos dois.

Kira: Ah, obrigado. – Mas seu agradecimento não chega aos ouvidos de Sai.

Flay continua agarrada ao braço de Kira, embora estivesse olhando para Sai, e era exatamente por isso que eles nunca mais haviam se falado e mesmo ela sabendo que eles estavam no mesmo colégio não havia corrido atrás.

Ela era outra pessoa perto de Kira, ou... Perto de Sai?

Flay: Achei que ficaria lá a noite inteira. – Agora se voltando completamente para ele, fazendo expressão de quem estava chateada.

Kira: Por um instante eu cheguei a pensar a mesma coisa, elas não queriam ir embora...

Flay: Você é muito bonzinho com elas, por isso que elas ficam em cima.

Kira da uma risada sem graça.

Nos dormitórios parecia haver cada vez menos gente, e andar sozinha pra cima e pra baixo assustava Stellar, ela andava olhando atentamente para os lados como se alguma coisa ou alguém fosse pular ao seu lado.

Mas antes que pudesse ter mais pensamentos assustadores sobre aquela fazenda, ela viu o número na porta do quarto e sabia que era o de Shinn, ela respirou fundo, ele tinha que estar lá, fazer todo aquele caminho para nada seria... Desagradável.

Ela bateu educadamente na porta, três vezes.

No quarto, Shinn, deitado com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro tentava dormir sem sucesso. A batida na porta chamou sua atenção. Se fosse Rey, teria simplesmente entrado. É claro que era outra pessoa. Shinn se levanta da cama demoradamente e abre a porta.

Shinn: O que f- Stellar?

Stellar: Shinn! Que bom, você está mesmo aqui – Diz o abraçando realmente feliz por ter alguém no quarto.

Shinn: Stellar, o que... você não devia estar descansando?

Stellar: Shinn não estava lá.

Shinn: Hm, é... – Sua cabeça inclina um pouco para frente, as franjas cobrindo seus olhos.

Varias imagens vão surgindo em sua mente. "_Lunamaria...?" "V-vamos fazer assim, você me encontra na árvore em frente ao lago, tudo bem?" "...nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz de fazer isso."_

Seu rosto se levanta novamente, apenas o bastante para ver o rosto sorridente de Stellar. Uma mão se ergue e acaricia o rosto dela.

Shinn: Me desculpe... eu te assustei?

Stellar: Stellar tem medo de ficar sozinha – E o abraça apertado – Muito medo. Shinn disse que protegeria.

Shinn: Eu não vou me esquecer. – Diz retribuindo o abraço de Stellar. - Nunca esquecerei. Eu a protegerei, Stellar.

Stellar: Está sozinho?

Shinn: Sim.

Stellar: Não quer ir para o "festival da fogueira"? Todos estão lá.

Todos, fez Shinn imaginar se Lunamaria, Rey ou Meyrin estariam lá.

Shinn: Eu acho que estamos bem, aqui.

Stellar deu um largo sorriso, definitivamente era muito melhor estar só com ele.

Stellar: Como quiser.

**Continua...**


	11. Síndrome de cansaço pós viagem

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Capitulo 11: **Síndrome de cansaço pós-viagem.

_Acalmar os alunos? Esse passeio parece que esta trazendo o pior deles! Será que a situação não pode ficar pior? Será?_

Fim de festa, já estava bem tarde e eles iriam partir depois do café da manhã, a maioria dos alunos pareciam satisfeitos com o passeio, haviam descansado e ao mesmo tempo pareciam felizes em retornar a academia.

Flay havia afastado Kira de todos há muito tempo, Cagalli havia aceitado dançar com um garoto de outra turma, Miriallia estava ocupada com fotos, Lacus ficou sentada em um pedaço de tronco, apenas observando.

Mas agora todos já estavam se arrumando para voltar para os quartos e a preocupação de Lacus estava em Athrun, não o vira na festa, não o vira depois que ele havia ido para a cachoeira com Meer, fato era, ela não havia se divertido muito.

A idéia era que ela pudesse fazer tudo sem se preocupar, a idéia fora boa, mas ela não conseguiu, não sabia agir sem basicamente gritar que era Lacus Clyne, suspirou cansada enquanto ajeitava os óculos, a causa fora boa e isso era suficiente.

Lunamaria já havia tirados os sapatos há muito tempo, não iria pensar em Shinn e os amigos estavam ajudando bastante, na verdade mais do que o normal, eles nem tocaram no nome dele, enfim, ela que não iria criticar.

O que Rey mais estranhou, ao voltar para o quarto, não foi o fato de Shinn não estar lá, mas sim que todas suas coisas também não estavam lá.

Meyrin e Lunamaria se jogaram nas camas ainda rindo, fora uma festa bem diferente, melhor que as muito equipadas e lotadas e tudo que queriam agora era dormir, ainda era possível ouvir alguns pedaços de conversa no corredor e passos.

Todos estavam bem acordados e animados, alguns falavam alto ainda rindo, outros iam se arrastando com cara de sono, pareciam bêbados felizes, só que não houve bebida alcoólica, todos ficaram na base do suco e do chá.

E isso com certeza iria pro jornal.

Shiho estava deitada na cama, criando as próximas notícias em um portátil-mini-eletrônico de última geração que ela havia enfiado na mala, só faltava conexão de internet, mas ela não estava nem aí.

Havia tirado algumas fotos e a memória de merda do celular estava cheia, ela ainda se amaldiçoava por ter colocado uma resolução tão alta, mas era tudo que precisava já que tinha que fazer tudo numa boa distância.

Estava contando com Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle e esperava que Miriallia tivesse feito sua parte, mesmo sem ordens diretas. Ela olhou para sua blusa sem graça com um desenho de um sorvete derretendo, sentia falta do uniforme vermelho.

Shiho: Não adianta pensar nisso – Ela murmurou fechando o aparelho e o jogando na mala que já estava pronta e aberta ao lado da cama.

Fechou os olhos, já estava escuro, nada melhor do que tentar dormir e acordar cedo. Embora estivesse curiosa com as fotos que eles trariam.

_Yzak: Ficou doida? Ta achando que ta batendo em quem? Eu sou Yzak Joule, porra!_

_Shiho: Foda-se! Eu sei lá quem é você!_

Ela se revirou na cama, murmurando algo muito baixo.

_Shiho: Vai pegar, babaca._

_Yzak bate a mão no assento às costas de Shiho, o braço impedindo ela de passar, o rosto próximo ao dela._

_Yzak: E se eu não for?_

Ela abriu os olhos, irritada. Muito irritada, mais do que o normal, mais do que o suportável. Olhou para a mochila e viu o aparelho, poderia pega-lo e escrever algo horrível sobre a ZAFT, mas não faria sentido, o jornal não era movido por sentimentos pessoais...ta, isso era mentira, mas não poderia abusar.

Não queria ser lembrada por pessoas inferiores como funcionava o jornal, "seu" jornal. Ela não usava uma faixa escrito "líder" no braço, mas era evidente quem comandava aquilo.

Primeiro ela havia chamado Sai, embora a idéia não fosse originalmente sua, deu a idéia a Miriallia e só permitiu que Tolle e Kuzzey entrassem depois de Sai torrar toda sua paciência.

Shiho: Talvez eu deva esperá-los... – Diz se sentando na cama.

Silêncio. Cinco minutos e nada, ela girou os olhos pelo cômodo. Era muita decadência não estar fazendo **nada **enquanto aguardava por notícias. Esperava que pelo menos com isso ela pudesse virar a noite com suas matérias.

Eles haviam exagerado, ou melhor, ela tinha exagerado, o Diretor falou algumas coisas que ela não conseguia lembrar. Mentira. Ela lembrava com muita raiva, e prometera "pegar leve", mas a ZAFT jogava sujo.

E para seu maior azar, tudo que Yzak fez foi quase anunciar a guerra entre Coordinators e Naturais, mas ela nunca poderia sequer mencionar isso no jornal, pois esse tipo de coisa faria com que as portas do clube de jornalismo fossem permanentemente fechadas.

Sai verificava as fotos que havia conseguido para o álbum de viagem. As que iriam para o jornal já estavam separadas. Shiho sempre queria suas fotos para ontem, mas o encontro com Kira Yamato o deixara de tamanho mau humor que estava pouco se lixando pro que Shiho queria ou deixava de querer.

Há tempos não ia com a cara de Kira, um dos casacos brancos mais conhecidos do colégio. A desavença era antiga e odiava lembrar o por que.

Athrun tomava o desjejum, contente. A viagem, ainda que curta fora bem divertida. Pode aproveitar uma boa quantidade de tempo com seus colegas da ZAFT sem serem importunados por ninguém. A única coisa ruim foi que não conseguiu se aproximar de Lacus como havia planejado.

Ele não conseguia esconder um certo alivio por não ter que mais fingir ser noivo de Meer, ainda que tivesse se divertido com a garota. Pensando bem, Meer não parecia mais ser uma má pessoa... ou talvez apenas não a conhecesse direito. Sem dúvida ela deveria ser mais do que uma cópia de Lacus ou mais uma de suas fãs.

E não pôde deixar de pensar em como as duas eram diferentes. Realmente tinham apenas o rosto e a voz em comum. Era difícil, agora, acreditar que o colégio havia caído em um truque tão simples.

Ou será que o colégio, assim como ele não sabia muito sobre elas?

Cagalli: Olá – Disse com um sorriso anormal e se sentando ao lado dele. Ainda que não fosse com a cara de Athrun. Ela estava com um ótimo humor.

Athrun: Bom dia. Já provou esse suco? – Diz apontando para uma grande jarra verde sobre a mesa. – É muito bom.

Cagalli: Passei a tarde toda tomando esse suco – Diz aproveitando para encher mais o copo com o suco.

Athrun: Vai acabar engordando desse jeito.

Cagalli solta o copo que por pouco não vira e derruba tudo na mesa.

Cagalli: Do que está falando seu idiota!? – Gritou dando um soco na mesa.

Athrun: Garotas não de veriam usar um tom de voz tão agressivo. – Diz cutucando a testa dela com um sorriso divertido de "missão cumprida."

Cagalli da um tapa na mão dele.

Cagalli: Cala essa boca! Eu falo como eu quiser – E pega o copo e toma o suco.

Athrun: Kira deve ficar tão triste quando vê você falando assim... – Diz fingindo uma expressão melancólica.

Ela afasta lentamente o copo da boca, tentando não desferir mais grosserias, mas só de olhar para ele, ela já falava mais do que gostaria.

Cagalli: Não importa como eu falo desde que seja uma boa irmã.

Athrun: Então você é uma boa irmã?

Cagalli: Mil vezes melhor do que você seria capaz de ser.

Athrun: Realmente, eu não daria uma boa irmã.

Cagalli: Você não da nem um bom parente.

Athrun: Isso não é verdade, eu sou um bom filho.

Cagalli: Longe dos pais qualquer um é um bom filho.

Athrun: Isso seria experiência própria?

Cagalli: Você deveria saber que ser filho de um presidente não é fácil... – Diz batendo com os dedos em cima da mesa.

Athrun: Melhor não tocar mais nesse assunto. – Diz, de repente assumindo um tom sério, e tomando um gole do suco.

Ela pegou o copo, bebendo o suco. O silêncio era desconfortável, ela só não queria ter que dizer alguma coisa idiota para melhorar a situação, mas não surgiu nenhuma boa idéia e seu copo estava vazio.

Cagalli: Você estava na festa?

Athrun: A da fogueira ontem à noite? Não, mas ouvi muita gente comentando.

Cagalli: Ué ficou na cachoeira até de noite?

Athrun: Não, que isso. Seria demais até pra mim.

Cagalli: Ah... Mas porque não foi? Todo mundo estava lá – E com isso ela quis dizer, "esqueceu da sua noiva?"

Athrun: Estava cansado demais. – Diz sem perceber o que Cagalli quis dizer.

Cagalli: Assim até sentem a sua falta – Diz olhando para cima, ainda falando de Lacus e imaginado que ele estivesse entendo.

Athrun: É bom saber que sou lembrado.

Cagalli: Não por mim.

Athrun: Como se alguém fosse querer ser lembrado por uma garota grossa como você. – Diz cutucando a testa de Cagalli de novo e se levantando da mesa.

Cagalli: Quem liga pra sua opinião? Da o fora – Diz pegando o copo e tacando em cima dele.

Athrun: Ah, obrigado. – Diz pegando o copo em pleno ar, tomando o pouco que ainda restava e devolvendo o copo a mesa, antes de se afastar.

Cagalli deu um soco na mesa. Pra onde tinha ido seu bom humor?

De repente um urro seguido de um grito muito alto é ouvido por toda a casa: CARALHO! PUTA QUE PARIU! O grito chama a atenção dos alunos e os que estavam mais próximos, saem da casa para ver o que estava acontecendo.

De baixo de uma arvore, Yzak estava agachado, segurando a cabeça. A ZAFT estava em choque, ninguém ousava se aproximar.

Miguel: Recuem... Recuem – Disse baixo e com os braços abertos, andando pra trás e empurrando o pessoal junto.

Shiho que estava com a câmera na mão, não conseguiu registrar o momento, porque tudo que conseguia fazer era rir, ria tanto que suas bochechas estavam doendo em menos de um minuto.

Dearka ajuda Yzak a se levantar e a ir até a casa. No caminho Athrun encontra com eles.

Athrun: O que aconteceu?

Dearka: Uma jaca caiu na cabeça dele.

Yzak: Eu ainda processo esse lugar!

Dearka: Deixa pra xingar depois, Yzak. Agora você precisa remendar isso ai.

Yzak: O que, ta sangrando? Se tiver sangrado eu –

Athrun: Não ta não. Ta tudo limpo.

O resto da ZAFT espantou os urubus que estavam secos por informações e começaram a caminhar para a casa.

Miguel: Cara aquilo deve ter doído muito.

Rusty: Se quiser a gente taca uma na sua cabeça pra ver como é.

Nicol: Podemos ir logo? Eu estou preocupado.

Rusty: Cara é o Yzak, ele sai vivo de qualquer coisa.

Miguel: Ninguém pode morrer com uma jaca caindo na cabeça.

Nicol: Seus pés cabem dentro de uma jaca.

Eles caminham sem silêncio, enquanto Miguel desenhava no ar, aparentemente tentando imaginar e depois com uma expressão confusa ele "rabisca" mais algumas coisas no ar e depois faz uma cara de dor.

Rusty: Ele entendeu – Diz com os braços atrás da cabeça. Enquanto apenas observava.

Duas horas depois os alunos da AIUEO se despedem da tranqüila fazenda e seguem para a nave que os levaria de volta a Heleopolis. O clima na nave era alegria, já que haviam descansado bem e passado agradáveis horas em um lugar bem simpático.

Athrun: Exatamente como a jaca caiu na sua cabeça?

Yzak: Quer que eu te mostre? – Pergunta batendo com o punho na mão oposta. Sua cabeça estava enfaixada e parecia mais um turbante.

Nicol: Não Yzak, acho melhor você não se alterar... mais do que o normal – Diz colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Yzak da um grunhido mau humorado e encosta a cabeça no descanso.

Mais pra frente, um outro grupo estava reunido, nem todos muito felizes.

Meer: O Athrun sumiu a manhã inteira. – Diz sentada ao lado de Flay que estava sentada ao lado de Kira.

Flay: Ter um noivo que faz parte da ZAFT é complicado – Diz com um sorriso debochado.

Kira viajava alheio a conversa enquanto cantarolava _Stairway to Heaven_.

Meer: Hun... É, bastante.

No banco de trás, Miriallia estava sentada pro corredor e ouvia música no celular, Lacus estava sentada ao lado da janela com as mãos sobre o colo, percebeu que elas tremiam levemente, foi quando sentiu uma mão mais quente tocando as suas, ela virou o rosto assustada e viu Cagalli com um sorriso.

Cagalli: Não precisa se preocupar.

Lacus demorou a entender o que ela quis dizer.

Lacus: Eu só estou cansada... – Murmurou baixo, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Cagalli, que ainda segurava sua mão.

Cagalli: Hun... – E da um chute no banco de Kira.

Kira leva um susto e se vira para Cagalli com um olhar inquisidor. Cagalli faz cara feia e aponta com a cabeça para Lacus e depois para o corredor e depois fica encarando Kira com um olhar de "entendeu?"

Kira assente, desafivela o cinto e sai flutuando pelo corredor, sorte que Flay e "Lacus" estavam entretidas em uma boa conversa.

Cagalli: Porque não pega um pouco de água?

Lacus: Hun?

Cagalli: Vai te fazer bem.

Lacus: C-certo... – Diz sem entender direito, e desafivela o cinto e sai flutuando seguindo a mesma direção que Kira, e não demora muito para encontrá-lo. – Aaah Kira-kun.

Kira: Lacus. Só mais um pouco e vai poder tirar esse disfarce. Incomodou?

Ela se apóia na parede fica um tempo olhando para o chão que estava há alguns metros abaixo, e concorda com a cabeça.

Kira: O que foi? Alguma coisa errada?

Lacus: Não...eu só... – Suspira – Não sei agir de outra forma.

Kira: Bom... ah... isso não é uma coisa ruim... ninguém descobriu, né?

Lacus: Não, mas... talvez eu devesse ter ficado em ORB...ou até mesmo em PLANT.

Kira: Porque acha isso?

Lacus: Não sei, acho que só estou cansada da fazenda... Desculpe, perturbá-lo com isso.

Kira: Lacus. – Diz pondo uma mão no ombro dela. – A única pessoa que você precisa ser, é Lacus, e ninguém mais.

Lacus da um fraco sorriso e encosta a cabeça no peito de Kira.

Lacus: Obrigada, Kira.

Kira: Não tem de que. – Diz pondo a mão na cabeça dela.

Shiho estava apoiada na parede, havia rido por mais de meia hora, as bochechas haviam ficado vermelhas assim como os olhos, já que também havia chorado e depois fora arrastada para ônibus por Tolle e Kuzzey.

Shiho: É perfeito, não? – Diz mostrando o celular com uma foto de Yzak ajoelhado e a jaca ao seu lado como fundo de tela.

Tolle: Você é cruel, Shiho. – Diz, quase rindo da imagem.

Shiho: Cruel? Ele quase me bateu e eu sou cruel? – Diz com um sorriso gigantesco – Será que podemos abrir uma parte de micos? Esse seria perfeito. – Ainda admirando o novo fundo.

Tolle: Precisamos arranjar mais material, certo?

Shiho: Aaah pode ser uma edição especial, "mais páginas, mais fofocas e...mais risos"

Tolle: Quando a gente começa?

Shiho: Ontem!

Eventualmente a nave chega a Heleopolis e os alunos seguem para a academia. Chegando lá faltava pouco para a hora do almoço, embora ninguém estivesse com fome. Agora era hora de se prepararem, pois as conseqüências da viagem os atingiriam logo.

A equipe do jornal estava proibida até de ir ao banheiro, as mesas estavam uma bagunça e os computadores ocupados, Shiho andava de um lado para o outro, não satisfeita, estava nervosa... tudo tinha que ser perfeito.

Como não haveria aula naquele dia todos decidiram aproveitar a folga. Já que seus companheiros não o deixam se mexer muito, Yzak decidiu discutir os planos para a próxima festa da ZAFT.

Rusty: De volta as festas fechadas?

Yzak: É claro, quem é que vai querer aquele monte de ninguém?

Rusty abre o celular e começa a mexer na agenda.

Rusty: Eu fico com poucas opções...

Dearka: Eu também...

Yzak: Vocês dois podem ir a merda. Festa aberta significa jornal, o que significa encrenca, você quer ser chamado de corno pela academia toda?

Athrun: Você leva a sério o jornal demais...

Rusty: Só porque você não pega ninguém não precisa ser tão chato. Tem gente aqui que sabe aproveitar o "movimento".

Yzak: Eu já te mandei a merda hoje? E eu espero que vocês saibam, que quando eles falam da ZAFT, eles não estão falando só de mim ou do Athrun, não. E de todos nós, entenderam? Todos, cada um aqui.

Rusty: Fala sério, aquilo foi completamente pessoal.

Dearka: O Rusty tem razão, aquilo foi só porque você resolveu cantar a garota do jornal.

Rusty: E sinceramente... é assim que você quer chamar atenção? Acho melhor abrirmos uma escolinha "Athrun Zala ensinamentos".

Athrun: Ei, me deixem fora disso.

Yzak: Tudo bem então, vocês querem fazer outra aberta, tudo bem, fiquem a vontade. Mas vão fazer isso sem minha ajuda.

Dearka: Ah, qualé Yzak, vai boicotar a gente? Boicotar a ZAFT?

Athrun: Qual o seu problema?

Rusty: Não se brinca com a ZAFT, não pode fazer isso.

Yzak: ... ta, que seja, façam como quiserem.

Rusty: Ah vai Zaak, também não precisa fazer essa cara, a gente faz a festa fechada.

Yzak: Não, vocês que se virem com essa porra, foda-se tudo.

Rusty: Cara, é a ZAFT.

Yzak: Foda-se a ZAFT!

Dearka: É oficial, ele pirou.

Nicol: Vamos deixá-lo descansar...

Durante a viagem, Shinn se sentou a certa distancia de seus amigos. Não pode deixar de reparar que eles agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, exceto por ele não estar junto. Além disso, aquele tal de Heine estava com eles. Era assim agora? Todos ficam putos com ele, e decidem substituí-lo? Azar o deles.

Quando chegou ao quarto, junto com Rey, os dois não trocaram uma palavra. Ao perceber que Rey tinha aberto um livro percebeu que ele não tinha a menor intenção de se desculpar pela atitude.

Shinn decidiu sair do quarto e aproveitando que não haviam aulas, ficou zanzando sem rumo pelo pátio. Era isso ou começar a brigar com Rey, e não estava com humor para discutir com ele ou enche-lo de porrada.

Stellar: Perdido? – Pergunta pulando na frente do garoto. Na verdade ela havia se ocupado na biblioteca quando o viu passar pela janela, e com muito trabalho conseguiu pegar uns atalhos.

Shinn: Hm? Ah, não, não. ... Só esfriando um pouco a cabeça.

Stellar: Shinn está... bravo?

Shinn: Ah, não se preocupe. Não é nada demais.

Stellar: Stellar quer o Shinn sorrindo.

Shinn da uma risada sem graça.

Shinn: Me desculpe.

Stellar: Shinn tem a Stellar, não precisa ficar sozinho.

Shinn: Tem razão. Tem toda razão, Stellar.

Stellar: Aqui – E tira um cordão do pescoço onde havia uma pequena concha cor de rosa pendurada numa corrente prateada – Stellar tem isso há muito tempo, mas só passei a usar durante a festa, talvez te dê sorte. – Diz com um sorriso doce enquanto colocava no pescoço de Shinn.

Shinn: Ah, obrigado. – Diz sorrindo.

Ela fica na ponta dos pés e da um beijo em seu rosto.

Stellar: Stellar que agradece.

Kira chegava a seu quarto, cansado. Flay o fizera carregar sua bagagem, que somada a sua fizeram bastante peso. Felizmente encontrou uma alma disposta a lhe ajudar.

Kira: Obrigado, Ahmed.

Ahmed: Esquece. Eu vi o que aquela Flay fez com você. Imagina, carregar toda aquela tralha... quantos meses ela achou que a gente fosse ficar fora?

Kira da uma risada sem graça.

Ahmed: Você devia impor mais sua vontade, Kira-san. É por isso que aquela Flay faz o que bem entende com você.

Kira: Não fale assim dela, Flay não é uma má pessoa.

Ahmed gira os olhos, já ouvira Kira falar a mesma coisa muitas e muitas vezes.

Ahmed: Aceite meu conselho, e tome uma atitude.

Kira: Claro, Ahmed, claro. E de novo, obrigado pela ajuda.

Ahmed: Sem problemas. Até.

Cagalli: Ei Kir—Ahmed! – Diz com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Ahmed: Cagalli-san, yo!

Cagalli: Não use "san" assim eu me sinto velha. – Diz dando um sorriso sem graça.

Ahmed: Foi mal, força do habito. – Diz sem muito arrependimento.

Cagalli: Então, você está ocupado agora?

Ahmed: Livre como um pássaro.

Cagalli: Quer...hun... fazer alguma coisa?

Perguntou coçando a cabeça nervosamente, odiava fazer esse tipo de coisa, era muito mais fácil ficar no quarto conversando com as garotas, mas uma vez que sua colega era Flay e ela estava ocupada com sua hidratação de cabelo, pintando unhas e máscara, seria impossível.

Ahmed era um garoto legal, casaco cinza como mais da metade dos alunos, Cagalli o havia conhecido na época dos festivais e eventos que o colégio organizava.

Kira da tchauzinho para os dois e entra no quarto.

Ahmed: Claro. Mas antes eu posso passar no meu quarto? Ainda tenho que deixar minhas coisas lá. – Diz apontando para a mochila a seus pés. – Estava ajudando seu irmão.

Cagalli: A-aah, claro sem problemas – E de repente se sentiu meio mal, ele poderia estar cansado da viagem.

Ahmed apanha sua mochila e segue para seu quarto, que por acaso ficava no mesmo corredor. Ele abre a porta e joga a mochila de qualquer jeito na cama, assustando seu colega de quarto que tentava dormir, e volta para a porta do quarto de Kira.

Nada poderia deixá-lo mais feliz do que gastar seu tempo livre na companhia de Cagalli. A tempos que nutria sentimentos pela garota, embora ainda não tivesse tido a coragem de confessa-los.

Cagalli: Ah então... er... – Ela olhou nervosamente para os lados, engolindo em seco o rosto estava tão estupidamente corado que ela queria correr para o quarto e se esconder embaixo da cama.

Ahmed: Já almoçou? – Pergunta sorrindo de felicidade.

Cagalli: N-não, ainda não.

Cagalli se xingava mentalmente enquanto caminhava com Ahmed, no colégio ela estava sempre ocupada com notas e estudo, não tinha tempo para encontros, não é como se chovesse pedidos em sua porta, as vezes acontecia, era mais fácil nas festas da ZAFT que apesar de muito reclamar, ela ia.

Mas Ahmed não... ele era Natural e cinza. E ela gostava dele. Isso era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo muito complicado, não por questões "hierárquicas", mas porque ela mesma não sabia lidar com isso.

Ahmed: Pode pedir o que quiser, eu pago. – Diz quando os dois se aproximam da cantina.

É nessas horas em que você age como uma pessoa educada e não pede o de sempre, porque não quer fazer ninguém pagar nenhuma fortuna, mas as coisas no cardápio eram tão... Desinteressantes.

Cagalli: O de sempre – Disse para o balconista, desistindo de ficar parada por mais de dois minutos olhando para o menu – E o que achou do passeio?

Ahmed: Muito legal. Não imaginei que eles pudessem construir algo assim. Parecia mesmo com a Terra, não?

Cagalli: Sim, um lugar desses em PLANT é incrível.

Ahmed: Foi uma surpresa e tanto. E você viu os cavalos? Nossa, há quanto tempo que eu não montava um. – E se vira para o balconista. – O mesmo que ela.

Cagalli: Droga, nós poderíamos ter andado juntos – Diz achando que havia dito aquilo para si mesma.

Ahmed: Você não andou? Eu teria te chamado se soubesse...

Ela ficou um tempo olhando para ele com um ar de "que?" e depois se perguntou se ele lia pensamentos, mas a reposta óbvia não demorou a aparecer, coordenar pensamento e fala... Ela era péssima nisso.

E com o rosto corado ela deu um sorriso de lado "se algum dia ele me ver com o rosto no tom normal, vai ficar surpreso" pensou respirando fundo.

Ahmed: Então... ah, o que fez enquanto esta lá?

Cagalli: Eu...hun...fiquei na cachoeira.

Ahmed: Ah sim, a cachoeira, não cheguei a ir lá. Como era?

Cagalli: Era incrível, a água era muito boa, mas dava um pouco de medo de ficar por lá, era tão deserto – Diz rindo – parece bobagem, ne?

Ahmed: Não, quer dizer era bem real. Deve ter sido um trabalho bem feito. Hm, será que foi baseada em algum lugar da terra? Ah, você chegou a provar o suco da jarra verde?

Cagalli: Não tenho certeza se foi baseado...talvez, ne? Aaah o famoso suco, tããão bom! – Diz com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Era noite, todos estavam casados já estavam implorando pra ir embora, quando Shiho se levantou da cadeira e fez o favor de a empurrar longe.

Shiho: YES! Acabamos – Gritou dando um salto e erguendo o punho. Em seu computador estava sua nova preciosidade Yzak e Jaca. – Cara, eu poderia fazer um pôster e colocar no meu quarto. – Diz para ninguém em especial.

Miriallia: Você o ama mesmo, hein?

Shiho: Aaaah sim, eu sou _louca_ por ele – Diz com um sorriso quase diabólico, que fora praticado por muito tempo em frente ao espelho, enquanto olhava para o monitor.

Tolle: Ela ta me dando medo.

Sai não diz nada, apenas se joga no chão de cansaço.

Kuzzey: Cama...cama... – Diz se arrastando para fora da sala.

Shiho: Sei que isso é obvio, mas eu adoro dizer isso... Estão dispensados.

**Continua...**


	12. Resolução

Gundam Seed Again

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Capitulo**** 12: **Resolução

No dia seguinte, o sol ainda não havia nascido. Horário perfeito para a entrega dos jornais e tornar suas noticias o assunto do dia. Na entrada de um dos prédios, dois alunos conversavam.

Vino: Você ouviu os boatos? Parece que a próxima festa da ZAFT será fechada.

Yolant: E não foi sempre assim?

Vino: A última não foi. E nós finalmente pudemos ir.

Yolant: Você queria o que? Afinal de contas nós somos apenas cinzas.

Vino: Não acha que isso é injusto?

Yolant: Eu não acho nada. Ah, lá vem ele.

Tolle se aproximava dos dois carregando um grande e pesado saco.

Tolle: Prontos pra fazer o serviço?

Vino: Sempre!

Tolle abre o saco. Dentro dele havia varias cópias da mais nova edição do jornal. Vino e Yolant pegam uma pilha cada. Ainda havia várias dentro só saco.

Tolle: Mãos a obra rapazes. – E se afasta, voltando pelo caminho de onde veio.

Vino: Como eu ia dizendo, a gente deveria força-los a aceitar mais gente.

Yolant: Acha mesmo que isso daria certo?

Vino: Porque você não está do meu lado? Pensei que... a já entendi. Você não liga porque está saindo com aquela garota verde que conheceu na festa...

Yolant: Não tem nada a ver...

Vino: Falso. Fingido. Amigo da onça!

Yolant: Claro, claro. É aqui que a gente se separa.

Vino: Nunca mais fale comigo! – E sai correndo carregando sua pilha de jornais.

Yolant: Também não precisa fazer drama... – E segue na direção oposta de Vino. Ele puxa a primeira copia da pilha e começa a ler algumas das matérias.

"_**De apostas e bebidas para herói."**_

_Quem é que precisa fazer prova pra casaco branco quando se é um super-herói? Durante o passeio, Shinn Asuka corajosamente salva uma jovem donzela que caiu no lago e não sabia nadar._

_Ei, ei, garotinhas desocupadas, parem de rascunhar seus doujinshis e vão estudar! Cuidado Shinn... vai ter gente pulando de cabeça na piscina..._

"_**Lacus Clyne como você nunca viu antes."**_

_Quem não foi ao passeio, meus pêsames, pois nunca mais verão algo igual. Lacus Clyne não subiu em nenhum palco, mas deu show mesmo assim, de biquíni ela passou boa parte da tarde na cachoeira._

_Não precisa chorar, tem muitas fotos pra você recortar e guardar..._

"_**Athrun Zala, com chifres, mas feliz"**_

_Quem liga pra isso, ne? Lacus Clyne pode ter passado a noite com Kira Yamato na última festa da ZAFT, mas ele não ligou, sorrindo e muito bem acompanhado, ele e Lacus se divertiram bastante, às fangirls que estavam quase se matando quando eles anunciaram o casamen-...ops... noivado, parece que criaram um tratado de paz, mas também... Lacus e Athrun com roupa de banho...hun..._

"_**Muito Feliz"**_

_Com tempo pra uma rapidinha? Nas fotos abaixo você pode ver, que a garota não quer perder tempo, hun... será que agora nós vamos descobrir quem é o melhor? Eu voto no Kira... já que ele tem namorada e amante...hun..._

Havia fotos com uma qualidade não muito boa, devido ao zoom estar no máximo, onde é possível ver o cabelo de Athrun na ponta da janela e "Lacus" tirando a blusa.

"_**Melhor que a ZAFT"**_

_Parece que a ZAFT não está com nada ultimamente... Eles decepcionaram os casacos vermelhos ao não darem nenhuma festa, mas em compensação o trio viciados em Gundam (Shani Andras, Orga Sabnak e Clotho Buer) alegram o povo com músicas... Quem precisa da ZAFT e suas bebidas importadas? Vamos montar uma fogueira no pátio do colégio e dançar!_

–_Crianças não devem fazer isso sem autorização do Diretor, a equipe do jornal não se responsabiliza por más influências-_

"_**Cuidado com o que você deseja..."**_

_Quando todos se despediam da belíssima fazenda, Yzak Joule não esperava que uma Jaca, sim... UMA JACA, caísse em sua cabeça! Não se preocupem, ele não morreu e está bem de saúde... parece que a ZAFT ainda não precisa se preocupar em usar o casaco preto... mas só por precaução eu teria um no armário!_

_Agora... eu com certeza não daria uma Jaca de presente pra ele! Vai que num momento de fraqueza ele bate com ela na cabeça? Eu não gostaria que as portas do clube de artes fossem fechadas...ops...da ZAFT._

Yolant: Eu não tenho a menor inveja desse pessoal...

Como sempre a noticia que o jornal havia chegado se espalhou como fogo ao vento. Logo todos ou tinham suas cópias, ou as pegavam emprestado com outra pessoa.

Athrun: "Com chifres, mas feliz"? Esse pessoal é insano...

Kira: Eles gostam de você.

Athrun: Sei... "Eu voto no Kira... já que ele tem namorada e amante". Isso é gostar de mim?

Kira: Aqui está dizendo que você estava "sorrindo e muito bem acompanhado."

Athrun: A minha única felicitação é que não descobriram o disfarce da Lacus.

Kira: Nem quando você e a Meer estavam na cachoeira.

Athrun: Nem me fale... Assim eu fico preocupado que eles instalem uma câmera no meu chuveiro.

Kira começa a rir.

No dormitório, Cagalli fora muito bem acordada, quando Flay deu um grito, ela deu um salto, sentando na cama. Mas não era nenhuma barata ou algum inseto com asas, patas e olhos estranhos.

Flay: Como assim "Eu voto no Kira?" – Basicamente cuspiu e jogou o jornal para Cagalli que leu rapidamente, ou ao menos tentou ler, seus olhos ainda estavam basicamente fechados.

Cagalli: Eles só estão provocando, finja não ligar... – Diz olhando para as fotos, vendo tudo meio embaçado.

Flay: Não ligar?! Olha o que eles têm coragem de dizer! – Diz enfiando o dedo em uma parte com o nome de Kira.

Cagalli: Fique feliz, pelo menos você não está com chifres que nem o Athrun... – Diz ao ver o nome da notícia.

Flay: Eles não são loucos de colocaram o meu nome aí

Cagalli: Só não grite isso na porta deles... – Diz jogando o jornal no chão e voltando a deitar, ainda tinha quase uma hora, só porque Flay acordava de madrugada para estar "linda" ela não tinha que levantar junto.

Em outro quarto, o jornal já havia sido entregue e lido.

Yzak: "ZAFT não está com nada" É? Sua filha duma puta... – E pega o celular. – Rusty, chama a tua turma. Vamo botar pra quebrar dessa vez! – Desliga, e faz outra ligação. – Dearka, lembra daquela teu primo DJ? Chama ele. PRA ONTEM! – E mais uma ligação. – Nicol, teu pai ainda tem aquele acervo especial? Não? Manda importar da Terra, não interessa como! – E mais outra ligação. – Athrun, "com chifres, mas feliz"? Que merda, hein? – E ainda mais outra ligação. – Alô, mãe, sou eu o Yzak. Sim, sim eu to bem. Da pra senhora me passar o número do tio Mir? Ah, eu amo a senhora.

E desliga o celular, dando uma risada diabólica instantânea.

Yzak: Agora sim, eu vou dar uma festa do caralho. Dessa vez eu não vou ficar devendo nada pra Shiho Hahnenfuss e seus abutres de estimação.

Lacus olhou preocupada para o conteúdo do jornal, ouviu batidas na porta e antes que pudesse responder, Meer entrou correndo, usava um casaco por cima do uniforme e o capuz levantado. Ela parecia preocupada.

Lacus: Meer...

Meer: Eu não... por favor, eu não fiz nada – Diz sentando na cama ao lado de Lacus – Eu juro, eu não... eu realmente... – E baixa a cabeça.

Lacus da um leve sorriso, e a abraça, acariciando lentamente seus longos cabelos. É verdade que ficara um pouco preocupada com a notícia, mas não é como se fosse culpar Meer ou qualquer coisa assim...

O pior não era isso, o jornal podia dizer o que quisesse, ela apenas se preocupava em como Athrun estava lhe dando com esse tipo de coisa.

Lacus: Está tudo bem, agora... – E afasta o capuz e arruma a franja de Meer que estava bagunçada sem seu prendedor.

Meer: Eu não... decepcionei você? Não estraguei tudo? – Pergunta a olhando nos olhos, mas tudo que percebe é a calma e bondade de Lacus.

Lacus: Você se divertiu – Diz se referindo a cachoeira – Está tudo bem, eu não ligo para esse sensacionalismo por causa de uma foto mal interpretada.

Meer suspirou aliviada.

Meer: Será que... Eu posso pedir uma coisa?

Lacus: Claro.

Ela tira do bolso do casaco seu prendedor de estrela e Lacus apenas sorri, tirando o que usava e entregando a Meer.

No pátio, Shinn terminava de ler sua matéria e larga o jornal no banco.

Shinn: E eu reclamando sobre não ser popular a pouco tempo atrás...

Uma garota se aproxima, depois de acordar com um sorriso gigante e de caminhar pulando pelos corredores, ela vê alguém familiar.

Shiho: Você é o herói, não é?

Shinn: Oi? Ah, sim. Sou eu. – Diz com um sorriso sem graça.

Shiho: Desculpe pela notícia passada – Diz fazendo uma careta, embora não estivesse nem aí com o que escrevera.

Shinn: O que? Ah, aquilo. Está no passado.

Shiho: Que bom, se puder nos ajudar com alguma coisa, contamos com você.

Shinn: Ah, claro. – Diz sem entender direito o que Shiho quis dizer.

Shiho: Até – E se afasta acenando – _Se seus amigos idiotas fizerem alguma coisa, talvez eu precise de você... Ah, é meu presente pro Joule._

Shiho volta para o quarto, onde pega uma caixa que estava embrulhada num papel prateado com uma linda fita vermelha, não era o melhor dos embrulhos já que ela mesma havia feito, mas enfim... Era algo decente.

Abby: Porque eu? – Pergunta a tímida garota loira de uniforme verde que agora segurava o presente.

Shiho: Porque eu estou pedindo – Diz com um sorriso completamente falso.

Abby: M-mas...o que tem aqui dentro? Todo mundo sabe que você não gosta dele...

Shiho: Olha, eu não to pedindo pra você esperar ele abrir, você só entrega e pronto, se ele quiser saber quem mandou ele vai descobrir, tem um cartão.

Abby: M-mas...

Shiho: Ai garota, vai logo, depois eu faço algo por você.

Abby caminha lentamente, como se aquele fosse seu último instante de vida, certa vez ouvira que ele tinha armas no quarto, alguns alunos já ouviram até tiros!

Não queria morrer porque Shiho era estranha e o presente provavelmente era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas se ela só precisava entregar então tudo bem... Certo? Quando se deu conta não tinha mais para onde ir, estava em frente a porta.

Ela contou mentalmente até dez e timidamente bateu na porta duas vezes, olhou para o lado e viu Shiho se escondendo no corredor. A porta se abre com um som mecânico.

Yzak: Huh? O que é?

A sua frente estava uma garota que nunca vira antes com uma caixa de presente nas mãos.

Abby: A-aah... P-p-pra você! – E empurra o presente nas mãos dele e sai correndo. De uma forma que daria inveja em muitos atletas.

Yzak: Que droga foi essa? – E ajeita a caixa debaixo do braço para ler o cartão, que dizia numa letra muito bonita "Pra você que me ama".

Yzak fica com uma expressão de pura incredulidade, (Leia-se WTF) mas leva a caixa pra dentro, a porta se fechando logo atrás. Ele deixa a caixa sobre a mesa e fica se perguntando se não seria melhor se livrar da caixa. Athrun sempre dizia que as garotas da academia às vezes podiam ser perigosas. Mas por fim a curiosidade o vence e ele desfaz o laço, abrindo a caixa onde havia uma pequena jaca, usando uma peruca chanel branca e uma tentativa de rosto na fruta que parecia um Haro deformado... Embora a intenção não fosse essa.

Yzak fica encarando a fruta tentando entender o que exatamente aquilo poderia significar. Seria aquela garota uma pessoa perigosa? Teria que começar a se preocupar ao andar pela academia... estava tendo esses pensamentos. Até reparar em um detalhe em particular. A fruta adornada com o que obviamente era uma sátira de seu rosto era uma jaca.

Poderia ter sido qualquer outra fruta. Ou talvez nem precisasse ser uma fruta. Mas era. E uma jaca acima de tudo. E só conhecia uma pessoa com a audácia de fazer uma piada dessas.

Yzak: Legal. Muito legal. Olha o que eu faço com teu presente, Shiho. – E apanha uma escopeta guardada debaixo de sua cama. Engatilha a arma e abre fogo, explodindo a jaca e fazendo um estrago considerável na mesa.

Shiho foi pra sala rindo, embora estivesse morrendo de curiosidade de ver a cara dele, ou até mesmo de bater lá e perguntar o que ele tinha achado, mas não era burra a ponto de fazer isso, tinha amor a própria vida apesar de tudo.

E viu um jornal largado pelo banco, ela o pegou e abriu nas notícias, ainda rindo com as fotos. "Perfeito" ela comemorava internamente.

Em outra parte do pátio, Auel lia uma cópia enquanto Sting encarava o nada, ainda com sono e sem vontade de ir a sala.

Auel: Eh... Shinn Asuka... não é aquele cara que a Stellar tava falando outro dia?

Sting: O tal da festa?

Auel: Esse mesmo.

Sting: E daí?

Auel: Foi ele que salvou ela.

Sting: Foi, é? Nem reparei quem era.

Auel: Não é melhor a gente ficar de olho? Só de precaução?

Sting: Stellar não é nenhum bebê, ela sabe se cuidar.

Auel: Você sabe como ela é distraída. Às vezes, sei lá... vai que acontece alguma coisa? Em primeiro lugar, porque ela caiu no lago?

Sting: ... É, até que tem uma lógica esse seu raciocínio.

Auel: Não é?

Sting: Então... Vamos ver se esse Asuka é um cara legal.

Auel: Você parece mais um irmão preocupado, falando desse jeito.

Sting: É por ai. – E da uma espreguiçada. – Vamo pra sala.

Correndo pelos corredores, Mayu tinha uma cópia do jornal e mal esperava pra encontrar com Shinn, havia sido meio grossa da última vez, mas agora... ela tinha tanta coisa pra dizer e sem falar no lugar de ser chamada de "a irmã do herói" por seus colegas de classe.

Mayu: Hey, Luna, cadê o Shinn? – Pergunta se aproximando do grupo que estava reunido perto da porta da sala.

Lunamaria: Não sei, por quê? Algo errado?

Mayu: Hun...não – Ela esconde o jornal – Hey Rey, o Shinn não está no quarto, não é?

Rey: Não. Acho que ele levantou cedo hoje.

Mayu: Ele está na cantina ou alguma coisa assim? – Já estava começando a ficar preocupada, se ele não estava com os amigos, onde mais ele poderia estar?

Rey: É possível.

Mayu: Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Pergunta olhando para cada um dos presentes, ela não fazia parte do grupo, mas uma vez por mês se metia a andar com eles só pra ficar por dentro de algumas coisas, principalmente festas, na qual ela não podia entrar.

Meyrin olhava para o lado como se nem estivesse ouvindo, Lunamaria brincava batendo os pés no chão, muito concentrada em como o sapato parecia interessante e merecia ser limpo, ótima observação.

Mayu demorou em Heine, quem era ele? Nunca os vira andando com eles, tão pouco Shinn havia comentado, se bem que... Ele nunca comentava nada.

Rey: Venha comigo. – Diz se afastando do grupo.

Mayu: Ok... – Diz estranhando ainda mais a situação.

Rey segue até estar a uma distancia fora do alcance auditivo dos colegas.

Rey: Shinn fez... ele largou Lunamaria.

Mayu: O que? Por quê? Eu achei que eles...sei lá, se davam bem.

Na verdade Mayu era uma chata quando o assunto eram garotas dando em cima de seu irmão, mas depois de muito conversar com Meyrin, ela concordou que Lunamaria e Shinn faziam um casal bonitinho.

Ele todo atencioso e preocupado e Lunamaria podendo ter uns parafusos fora do lugar, porém sempre despejando muita atenção para Shinn. Eles seriam aqueles namorados-melhores-amigos que todos tentariam copiar.

Rey: Eles haviam brigado, mas tentaram consertar a situação... pelo menos foi o que pensamos. Shinn nunca apareceu para resolver o assunto.

Mayu: Não apareceu? Ah, vai ver ele... Sei lá, não conseguiu chegar a tempo, o Shinn não faria isso, ele não deixa ninguém na mão. Vamos Rey, você sabe disso.

Rey: Ele fez Lunamaria esperar por muitas horas. Não havia como ou porque fazer isso.

Mayu: E-eu vou falar com ele, deve ser um mal entendido, ele pode ter escutado as horas errado.

Rey: Você pode tentar. Eu realmente preferiria que tudo não passasse de um engano, mas... não vejo muita possibilidade...

Mayu: Então... você tem idéia de onde eu posso achá-lo?

Rey: Não... não faço idéia. Mas se aparecer aqui na hora do intervalo talvez ainda o encontre.

Mayu: Certo... Obrigada Rey... E... não desista dele, ok?

Rey: ... prometo que irei tentar.

Mayu se afasta, agora realmente preocupada. Onde diabos Shinn estava com a cabeça? Mas não era o fato dele ter deixado Lunamaria esperando por horas que a preocupava e sim o fato de que ele estaria isolado em algum canto.

Mayu: Espero que ele não tenha caído de amores por essa garota... – Diz olhando furiosa para a foto do jornal.

As aulas seguem tranqüilas naquele dia. Talvez por causa da viagem, os professores pareciam menos exigentes. Segue-se para o intervalo. Quem não teve tempo de ler o jornal durante a manhã, ou tinha lido durante a aula, ou ia ler agora.

Shinn saíra da sala para comer. Normalmente comia junto com os amigos na sala, mas não estava numa situação normal.

Sting: Hey, Asuka!

Shinn se vira para os dois garotos que se aproximavam. Os conhecia de vista, embora nunca tivesse falado com eles.

Shinn: Vocês são os amigos de Stellar, certo?

Sting: Isso. Eu sou o Sting, esse é o Auel. Queríamos conhecer melhor o herói que salvou Stellar.

Shinn: Eu não sou herói. Apenas estava no lugar certo na hora certa.

Sting: E modesto também, hm?

Auel: Então não passou de coincidência? E aquela história da festa?

Shinn: Vocês sabem da festa?

Sting: Nada nos foge, Asuka.

Shinn: Shinn. – Sting faz cara de quem não entendeu. – Vocês são amigos de Stellar, então me chamem de Shinn.

Sting e Auel se entreolham.

Auel: Diz ae, como é ser o herói de AIUEO?

Shinn: Muita gente já me perguntou isso. Não é diferente de um dia comum, exceto que mais gente pára pra falar comigo do que o normal.

A ZAFT estava reunida em um canto do pátio.

Nicol: Nunca te vi tão decidido a dar uma festa como essa – Diz voltando e guardando o celular no bolso – Está tudo ok Yzak, as bebidas já foram pedidas.

Yzak: Maravilha. Ah, o que posso dizer. O espírito da festa chegou um pouco atrasado dessa vez. – Diz sorrindo.

Rusty: Mas parece que chegou com tudo, antes tarde do que nunca, só quero ver.

Yzak: Ah, mas você vai ver. Todos vão ver.

Rusty: Você parece meio afetado.

Miguel: O Athrun podia anunciar o casamento dele com a Lacus.

Athrun: Não decidam por mim.

Nicol: Vai ser alguma coisa de 2 dias?

Dearka: Ai teria que começar amanhã. Não vai dar pra ter tudo pronto até lá.

Yzak: Sem problema. Um dia vai ser o bastante.

Rusty: Você está muito confiante, o que é isso tudo de repente?

Yzak: Nada demais. Apenas decidi reunir tudo o que há de melhor de uma vez só.

Rusty: Já chamei minha turma – Diz girando o celular nos dedos – E você Dearka?

Dearka: Eu também, mas vai demorar um pouco pra chegar.

Yzak: Sem problema.

Rusty: Zaak... você está com um humor tão amaciado, quem te mordeu?

Yzak: Até o diabo acorda do lado certo da cama de vez em quando.

Rusty: Isso é fácil de ver – Diz apontando para Shiho que não estava muito longe e conversava com algumas garotas com um sorriso radiante.

Meer e Lacus comiam em uma mesa bonitinha, parecia meio irreal, as duas sentadas comendo o que parecia o café da manhã de alguma padaria, enquanto falavam sobre coisas aleatórias, embora fossem interrompidas quase de cinco em cinco minutos por garotas e garotos, que só passavam pra dizer 'oi' e uns que até ousavam pedir uma foto.

Meer: Obrigada por me deixar usar o seu uniforme, eu sou uma Lacus oficial, hoje – Diz rindo olhando para o uniforme branco.

Lacus: Eu nem ia pra aula hoje, então, obrigada.

Meer: Nós devemos fazer isso mais vezes.

Lacus: Não, acho que não tenho tanta coragem assim, quer dizer, hoje os professores estão calmos e todos ainda estão concentrados na notícia do jornal.

Meer: Mais um motivo para eu ser você, eu comecei eu termino.

Lacus: Obrigada.

Seguindo o conselho de Rey, Mayu voltou a procurar pelo irmão, passara o resto das aulas concentrada nisso, o jornal havia ficado escondido em seu colo durante aqueles tempos que se passaram e de vez em quando ela olhava para a foto e a matéria.

Se perguntassem, ela saberia dizer de cor, toda a pontuação. Mas não fora apenas nisso que sua mente se ocupou, ignorando os exercícios de física, ela fez pequenos desenhos no canto da folha que professora passara.

Mayu era uma aluna excelente, que tirava todas suas dúvidas em sala e ainda ajudava os amigos no intervalo, ela gostava de ser o tipo 'intelectual cool' embora passasse a maior parte do tempo numa biblioteca o que não a tornava nenhum um pouco 'cool', ela havia tirado essa visão do irmão.

Ela simplesmente não brigava com ele, bom... tirando o assunto "garotas" ela não discutia com ele, mas enfim... sua mente se ocupou bastante tempo na foto de Stellar, a garota que ela nunca ouvira falar, a garota que havia ficado com seu irmão na festa a garota que ela nunca reparara ao entrar na sala ou vira andando pelo pátio.

Os dias em que passou conversando com Meyrin sobre como Lunamaria e Shinn poderiam ser um casal fofo e até brincaram imaginando eles saindo juntos em diversos lugares, e tudo fora por água abaixo por causa dessa garota que não tinha nada de especial.

O que? Seu irmão agora era um idiota que olhava pra uma loira, magra de pernas finas e era capaz de pular num lago que deveria ser muito fundo e salvá-la? Tirando a parte do salvamento que era 'cool'... o resto era superficial e Shinn não era esse tipo de garoto.

Uma das coisas que sempre a deixou feliz, era que não tinha que andar por aí e ver seu irmão com várias garotas ao mesmo tempo, ele sempre andou com sua turminha e ainda por cima era casaco vermelho. E valia muito a pena, como ela costumava dizer para suas colegas de classe que de repente estavam loucas por notícias de Shinn Asuka.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor, uma tímida garota casaco verde chegou a perguntar qual a comida favorita dele. Claro que Mayu sorriu e mentiu. Nenhuma "qualquer" chegaria perto de seu irmão se dependesse dela.

Para suas amiguinhas de sala, ela contava algumas coisas, e mentia para todo o resto, agora podia-se dizer que seu novo passatempo era espantar esses abutres que liam tudo do jornal e tentavam se aproveitar da "fama" dos outros.

Ah, lá estava ele, andando não muito longe, com as mãos no bolso e usando o casaco vermelho com a gola aberta, e algumas garotas o observando do outro lado. "Ew" Mayu fez uma careta enquanto correu para alcançá-lo.

Mayu: Pela primeira vez me queixo de estudar aqui, é muito difícil te encontrar – Diz quando consegue o puxar pela manga.

Shinn: É só seguir a multidão. – Diz em tom brincalhão.

Mayu: É verdade, eu esqueci que era só perguntar pra qualquer um "hey, você viu o super-herói passando?"

Shinn: Uma das vantagens de ser famoso. Pena que não dura.

Mayu: Fama do jornal é fama do jornal... Hum ouvi que a ZAFT vai dar uma nova festa... – Diz aleatoriamente como qualquer boa irmã que puxa-papo com qualquer coisa que ele entenda até chegar ao rumo certo.

Shinn: Pois é. E parece que vai ser coisa das grandes.

Mayu: Eu ainda não posso ir?

Shinn: Claro que não.

Mayu: Isso é tão injusto... – Diz de braços cruzados e fazendo careta – ah, eu encontrei com o Rey e ele me disse que você estaria aqui.

Shinn: Ah, sim... como ele sabia?

Mayu: A questão é...porque ele não saberia? Vocês são amigos, vocês andam juntos, certo?

Shinn: Mayu... Esquece, você não entenderia.

Mayu: Você nem tenta explicar. Você...nunca me diz nada, eu sou sua irmã sabia? Como você acha que eu me sinto quando quero falar com você e de repente descubro que seus amigos nem sabem onde você está porque aparentemente você deixou uma garota esperando por horas e horas e o assunto era...hun... a amizade!

Shinn: Não é... a culpa é deles... eles que resolveram me dar gelo...

Mayu: E porque você deixou a Lunamaria esperando?

Shinn: Por que... _"Stellar não agradeceu... Shinn... muito obrigada."_ Porque eu prometi protege-la... _ "Enquanto Shinn estiver aqui." _Porque ela precisa de mim... _"Aqui... Stellar tem isso há muito tempo..." _– Sua mão agarra a concha que usava por baixo do casaco. – _"Shinn tem a Stellar, não precisa ficar sozinho." _Por que... – E começa a sorrir. – Porque eu amo Stellar.

Mayu: Hãn?

Stellar: Shinn?

Shinn se vira para trás, na direção de Stellar.

Shinn: S-Stellar... – E sente seu coração acelerar.

Teria ela realmente ouvido? É muita coincidência a pessoa aparecer justamente nessas horas. Será que não ouviu? Espera, realmente havia dito isso em voz alta? Mas pela reação delas realmente havia dito isso. Ah, mas essa não é realmente a questão. O ponto é... ahhhhh!

Mayu faz cara feia e antes que Stellar desse mais um passo para perto de seu irmão, ela o puxa pela manga, colando em seu braço.

Mayu: Foi ela quem você salvou?

E pela primeira vez, Stellar olha para baixo e percebe a pequena ciumenta irmã de Shinn, mas ela não estava muito preocupada com isso no momento.

Shinn: Isso mesmo.

Mayu: Você nem a conhece. – Diz parando de encarar Stellar, para olhar para o irmão.

Shinn: Isso não é verdade. E mesmo que fosse eu não ligo. – E se vira para Stellar. – Porque eu a amo.

Mayu abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas se afasta do irmão, balançando a cabeça negativamente, nem tinha coragem pra cruzar com Rey.

Stellar: Shinn... ama Stellar? Mesmo?

Shinn: Sim, isso mesmo.

Stellar se aproxima de Shinn, devagar, porém com um sorriso muito feliz.

Stellar: Stellar também ama Shinn.

Shinn acaricia o rosto de Stellar, se inclina e a beija nos lábios.

**Continua...**


	13. A festa ta chegando, e eu quero beijar!

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Capitulo 13: **A festa ta chegando, eu quero beijar MUITO!

_Assim como o jornal, a notícia que a ZAFT estava preparando uma festa bombástica havia se espalhado em questão de segundos._

A conversa nos corredores era dividia em "assunto jornal", "assunto ZAFT" e o que os últimos alunos a saírem nas principais matérias aprontariam na nova festa.

Cagalli andava calmamente com Flay, na verdade era a primeira vez que elas iam juntas para a sala. A ruiva simplesmente estava pronta, sempre se olhando no espelho umas três vezes antes de sair, arrumar o cabelo embora não tivesse nenhum fio fora do lugar e perguntou se não havia problema elas irem juntas.

Por um instante, Cagalli pensou na hipótese dela ter brigado com Kira, mas se fosse isso, ela estaria furiosa e não calma, chegou a conclusão de que ela provavelmente queria pedir um favor, não é por isso que as pessoas agem de forma bondosa?

Olhando nervosamente na direção de Flay, Cagalli se perguntava o que ela queria, talvez estivesse tentando pedir gentilmente para ela sair do quarto? Ela havia expulsado Miriallia que agora divida o quarto com Shiho que também tinha mania de chutar as pessoas sem menos de duas semanas.

Mas a questão não era essa... E aquele corredor tão conhecido que levaria para a grande sala, de repente sentiu a manga de seu uniforme ser puxado e elas viraram em outro corredor, que dava para uma espécie de pátio muito pouco utilizado porque não dava pra lugar nenhum, era apenas uma sobra de espaço porque os prédios não foram ampliados.

Cagalli: O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Flay: Não podemos conversar na sala, tem sempre gente de olho.

Cagalli: Certo... – Agora sem entender absolutamente nada. Se fosse pra ninguém observar, elas teriam conversado no quarto.

Flay: Você pode perguntar qualquer coisa pra mim.

E ela se sentou no banco de pedra, com as pernas cruzadas, as mãos descansado no colo, parecia aquelas mulheres com roupa social, só faltava um óculos e ela estaria uma perfeita...bem, Flay de óculos ia ser estranho, mas... Não era nada disso que importava!

Cagalli: Flay... Do que estamos falando?

Flay: Do seu namorado.

Cagalli arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca e estava pronta para começar a falar um monte de coisas que ela não iria entender.

Flay: Ahmed, não é isso? O cinza... – Disse com certo desprezo, mas Cagalli ignorou, era pedir demais... Compaixão, tolerância ou qualquer outra coisa de uma pessoa como ela.

Tinha quase certeza que ela não falava por mal, mas Flay era uma garota bonita e sabia que chamava atenção mesmo com o casaco verde e já chamava atenção mesmo com o cinza, fora que havia ido muito bem na prova e conseguido o casaco rapidamente.

Cagalli: Ele não é meu namorado.

Flay: E nunca vai ser enquanto você ficar repetindo isso, vamos, eu não me importo, se você quiser conversar, eu posso falar sobre qualquer coisa, você provavelmente tem alguma dúvida sobre se—

Cagalli: CHEGA!

Flay: O que? Vamos, não tem nada dem—

Cagalli: Flay... Talvez um dia nós até pudéssemos ter essa conversa, se você não fosse namorado do meu irmão e eu realmente não quero saber os detalhes.

Flay: O que acha que eu vou fazer? Contar uma história? Cruzes! Não pense isso de mim.

Ok. Aquela conversa era bizarra e só podia ser um sonho muito ruim. Cagalli olhou para os lados em busca de um relógio e de alguma pessoa conhecida como desculpa pra fugir, mas não havia nada e ninguém.

Cagalli: Ahmed não é meu namorado e eu não pretendo ataca-lo nem nada do gênero.

Flay: Ele vai acabar te trocando.

Cagalli ficou olhando Flay, só podia ter alguma coisa muito errada com essa garota, era assim que a mente dela funcionava? Ou melhor... Provavelmente a da maioria das garotas daquela academia que era uma união dos esquisitos.

De repente imaginou Lacus e Athrun, e percebeu que não conseguia os imaginar juntos, andando por aí... sabia que no passeio em PLANT aquela era Meer, e ele combinava mais com uma garota mais agitada, que provavelmente o arrasta-se para fora da ZAFT.

"Pobre Lacus" pensou consigo mesma, Athrun parecia ter medo de qualquer coisa que pudesse ser comentada, embora ir com Meer a cachoeira não parecia "medo" e sim muita coragem, mas porque ele simplesmente não agia como um bom namorado perto de Lacus?

Kira e Flay eram um casal estranho, ao menos se parar para analisar e isso não era muito bom... Não é como se Kira dependesse das atitudes dela e isso era a grande diferença de Athrun, parecia que ele precisava de uma "Flay". E só a idéia de uma "Flay" com Athrun fez um sorriso indefinido se formar nos lábios dela.

Flay: Espero que você não esteja pensando em nada estranho... – Diz observando a expressão de Cagalli a algum tempo.

Cagalli: Não, de forma alguma.

Flay: Você ainda vai terminar com o Zala – Diz se levantando do banco.

Cagalli: O que?

Flay: Vocês estão sempre se "dando bem", isso é amor recatado.

Cagalli: Não seja ridícula.

Flay: Vai me dizer que você estava pensando no Ahmed agora? Por favor...

Cagalli: E-ei.

Flay: Admita, ele não é casaco vermelho, eu sei que você diz que não liga pra essas coisas, mas no final você sabe que faz diferença, "porque ele é tão comum".

Cagalli: E-eu nunca pensei isso.

Flay: E quando você olha pro Zala, você pode até fazer cara feia, mas "Ele fica bem assim, afinal ele é vermelho, hun... talvez branco".

Cagalli: Está errada...

Flay: "Se ele conseguir o verde..."

Cagalli: Eu não penso assim!

Flay: **Nós **sabemos que faz diferença, é só olhar. Assim como da pra ver que você gosta mais do Zala do que do cinza, por razões óbvias, não é?

Em uma das quadras, Auel jogava basquete mano a mano contra Sting. Os dois aproveitavam o fato de ser sábado. Na AIUEO havia aulas opcionais aos sábados. Em geral os alunos compareciam para não ficarem atrás com a matéria, mas sempre que havia a noticia que a ZAFT daria uma festa, a presença caia vertiginosamente.

Os dois aproveitavam que era cedo para pegar a quadra vazia. Os casacos vermelhos de ambos largados em um banco de pedra próximo.

Shinn, que vinha passando, se aproxima a tempo de ver Auel escapar de Sting e marcar três pontos.

Shinn: Vocês não vão pra aula?

Sting: Você vai?

Auel: Entra ai e joga. Já to cansado de acabar com esse cara.

Shinn: Eu não sei...

Auel: Vai amarelar?

Shinn sorri, confiante. Era uma provocação barata, mas pensando bem, ele não estava com muita vontade de ir assistir a aula mesmo.

Shinn: Prepare-se pra ter seu rabo chutado. – Diz largando a mochila no mesmo banco onde estavam os casacos e entrando na quadra.

Auel: Acha que consegue? – Pergunta girando a bola na ponta do dedo.

Shinn: Por favor, eu sou um Coordinator.

Auel: É mesmo? Fique sabendo que eu como gente da sua laia no café da manhã.

Shinn se aproxima de Auel, tentando bloqueá-lo. Auel gira o corpo e facilmente se livra de Shinn, marcando três pontos.

Auel: Coordinator ou não, você não me vence no meu jogo.

Shinn: É o que vamos ver.

Em um quarto, havia várias roupas espalhadas pela cama e pelo chão, o armário estava quase vazio e a bagunça provavelmente permaneceria lá até a amanhã seguinte.

Meyrin: Não é justo, eu emagreci, porque nada fica bem?

Lunamaria: Eu acho que você está exagerando, as coisas ficam bem, você que está querendo perder uns 10kg e sabe isso é absurdo. Está ótima desse jeito.

Meyrin: Não, não está. Eu tenho duas saias que não fecham por completo e uma calça em que eu preciso encolher a barriga.

Lunamaria: Sorte que a saia do uniforme é folgada – Diz dando um giro, levantando a saia levemente.

Meyrin: Meu uniforme é diferente do seu, a saia é mais curta e justa, e isso me deixa gorda!

Lunamaria: Faça a prova, daqui há alguns meses deve estar começando.

Meyrin: Você vai tentar?

Lunamaria: Pra casaco branco? Hun... não sei, eu não gosto muito da cor, mesmo sendo a elite.

Meyrin: Vamos deixar isso de lado.

Meyrin realmente não gostava do assunto "elite" e "cor de uniforme" já que ela era a única do grupo a usar verde, mesmo com sua irmã falando que era normal e que não havia problemas, ela sabia que ser vermelho era muito melhor.

Ela estava satisfeita com o verde, porém quando finalmente havia conseguido o casaco, a irmã havia passado pro vermelho, e mesmo sabendo que verde já era uma boa coisa, vermelho era muito melhor, quer dizer... pessoas realmente legais estavam lá em cima.

A ZAFT mesmo não sendo os caras mais legais, eles usavam vermelho e eram top de linha, incluindo o tal Miguel que era verde. Cagalli era filha do presidente e também usava vermelho. Kira Yamato e Lacus Clyne nem se falam, eles usavam branco.

Apos o término das aulas naquele dia, e algum tempo depois, Athrun caminhava pelos corredores indo ao quarto de Lacus. Havia algo que ele deveria fazer e vinha adiando isso havia já algum tempo. Ao chegar a porta do quarto ele da três toques.

Lacus: Entre, por favor – Diz sem nem olhar para ver quem ia entrar, bom, não é como se seus fãs pedissem licença e entrassem em seu quarto, apesar de tudo parece que "privacidade" ainda existia.

Athrun abre a porta e entra no quarto, mas apenas encosta a porta atrás de si.

Athrun: Lacus... ah... você gostaria de dar uma volta? – Sua voz saiu mais fraca do que pretendia.

Lacus: Desculpe? – Ela fecha o notebook que tinha sobre o colo. Não só surpresa por ser Athrun, mas principalmente pelo pedido.

Haro: Haro. Tudo bem? – Pergunta saltando da cama e pulando pra perto de Athrun.

Athrun: Tudo bem, Haro. Como você tem passado?

Haro: Haro. Bem. Lacus.

Lacus: Pinky-chan está feliz em vê-lo. Oh, você disse que queria sair, certo?

Athrun: É, sim... desculpa ter dito assim tão de repente.

Lacus: Tudo bem, minha agenda anda vazia – E deixa o Haro sobre a cama e solta o cabelo que estava preso em um coque.

Athrun: Vamos?

Lacus: Por favor. – Os dois saem do quarto e ela tranca a porta rapidamente.

Athrun segue com Lacus, subindo todos os andares e depois passando por uma porta de ferro, um lance de escadas e uma última porta. Estavam no topo do prédio. Os céus da colônia tinham um tom alaranjado.

Lacus: Uau, Athrun, esse lugar é incrível – Diz enquanto caminhava, olhando para o céu.

Athrun apenas observa Lacus admirada.

Lacus: Nem me sinto em um colégio desse jeito – Diz se virando para fita-lo.

Athrun: Nem parece que estamos no espaço. ... Lacus, eu...

Lacus: Sim...?

Athrun: Eu... eu disse isso antes, e vou dizer outra vez. Eu quero dar meu melhor para ser seu noivo.

Lacus sorriu envergonhada; um sorriso raro; que até agora ela só havia mostrado a maior parte do tempo para Athrun e Kira, ela estende a mão.

Lacus: Eu também, quero dar o melhor de mim.

Athrun estende a mão, tocando os dedos de Lacus antes de segurar a mão dela.

Athrun: Isso pode soar um pouco estranho agora, mas... – E se ajoelha, ainda segurando a mão dela. – Casa comigo, Lacus Clyne?

Ela abre a boca, mas não consegue dizer nada. E nunca Lacus Clyne foi vista tão surpresa e tão feliz. Ela respira fundo.

Lacus: É claro! – Ela o abraça fortemente.

Athrun a abraça de volta. Os dois permanecem assim por algum tempo.

Athrun: Talvez não seja melhor hora pra dizer isso, mas... A gente, digo a ZAFT vai dar uma festa amanhã. Posso contar com sua presença?

Lacus: Sempre – Diz encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

Athrun a abraça. Após algum tempo eles deixam um pouco de espaço entre si. Athrun inclina a cabeça para baixo, beijando Lacus.

Depois de dar umas três voltas pelo mesmo corredor, Miriallia decide falar com Dearka, que ainda estava ali parado, mexendo no celular, parecendo perdido e nem prestando atenção com o que acontecia a sua volta.

Miriallia: Sumido, hey. – Diz parando ao seu lado.

Dearka: Olha só quem resolveu aparecer.

Miriallia: Eu estou sempre por perto, você que não olha pros lados.

Dearka: Eu sou um homem ocupado.

Miriallia: Então eu vou te deixar em paz com as suas "ocupações" – Diz se afastando.

Dearka segura Miriallia pelo ombro, fazendo-a se virar para ele e se aproxima dela.

Dearka: Oeoe, só faz alguns dias que não te vejo e de repente ganho esse tratamento frio?

Miriallia: Só estava conferindo se você ainda lembra de mim, já que foram só "alguns dias".

Dearka: Achou que eu me esqueci de você? – Diz aproximando o rosto do dela. – Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa.

Miriallia: Que bom, porque eu senti sua falta – Diz com um sorriso discreto.

Dearka a beija.

Dearka: Eu também.

Flay caminhava feliz e satisfeita, havia marcado de encontrar com Kira e pra variar, estava adiantada, Cagalli havia sumido, provavelmente em algum outro encontro com Ahmed.

Ela para de andar, quando reconhece Miriallia e Dearka se beijando num canto, ela ri sozinha com algumas lembranças. Antigamente elas eram amigas, costumavam contar segredos e conversar de madrugada, mas quando Flay conseguiu o casaco verde, havia se afastado um pouco dela.

E também havia conhecido Sai... Onde ele estaria agora? O que ele estaria fazendo? Ela se irritou com os pensamentos, mas olhou para o relógio, tinha quase que vinte minutos, ela poderia ir até o quarto dele e conversar um pouco... Não?

Ela parou em frente a porta, se ele estivesse com Tolle, provavelmente seria desagradável...bom, pior do que isso seria se Kira aparecesse. "Não" ela pensou decidida, bateu na porta do quarto.

Kira abre a porta.

Kira: Flay, está adiantada.

No final, ela havia desistido, não seria a primeira vez, olhou para trás, sabia que o quarto de Sai não ficava muito longe, mas agora não dava pra mudar de idéia.

Flay: É...eu...hun.. Acabei mudando de idéia sobre o que ia fazer e terminei mais cedo. Tudo bem pra você?

Kira: Sem problema. – Diz, percebendo o tom de hesitação na voz dela.

Flay: Eu passei por uns quinhentos casais só vindo pra cá, essa academia está pior do que dia dos namorados.

Kira da uma risada.

Kira: Deve ser culpa da viagem. Deixou todos mais relaxados.

Flay: Você também? – Pergunta passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Kira envolve a cintura dela e a beija.

Kira: Talvez. – E a beija de novo.

No dia seguinte, domingo, havia um grande sentimento de ansiedade. ZAFT havia prometido uma festa como nenhuma antes. E ZAFT sempre cumpria suas promessas. A festa aberta e Lacus Clyne já não eram novidades, então o que eles tinham em mente? Todos queriam saber.

O prédio de artes novamente serviria para hospedar a massa de alunos que iriam buscar diversão naquela noite.

Rusty: Eu estava pensando, no final das contas eu não peguei o telefone daquela garota Anne.

Nicol: Já procurou nas salas?

Rusty: Não, eu sou da ZAFT.

Dearka: As vezes um cara tem que engolir um pouco do próprio orgulho por uma causa maior.

Yzak ri pelo nariz.

Yzak: Ah, ta bom.

Nicol: Os mais arrogantes vão engolir isso tudo ainda.

Miguel: Você é entendido?

Nicol: Não, eu sempre fui normal.

Dearka: De repente ela aparece se colocar um cartaz dizendo "Rusty procura Unicórnios."

Rusty: Muito engraçado Dearka, mas ao contrário de vocês, eu sai com uma garota.

Miguel: Pelo menos não foram unicórnios.

Dearka: Será que era um disfarçado?

Rusty: Muito engraçado, ela era uma garota muito simpática, foi você quem ficou de olho nela, Dearka.

Dearka: Porque ela me lembrava alguém... ainda não sei bem quem era...

Yzak: Vamo parar de papo furado e organizar essa joça? Essa festa não vai se arrumar sozinha.

Miguel: Bem que podíamos chamar alguém pra fazer isso...

Yzak: Já tão chegando, mas enquanto não chegam, é mãos a obra.

No quarto de Kira, Ahmed jogava Gundam usando o personagem de Kira.

Ahmed: Você vai a essa festa da ZAFT?

Kira: Vou. E você?

Ahmed: Não. Não entendo o que vocês vêem nessa coisa.

Kira: É divertido.

Ahmed: Não entendo como fazer de tudo pra acordar no dia seguinte com dor de cabeça pode ser divertido.

Kira: Porque não vai lá e descobre?

Ahmed: Porque eu ainda tenho algum senso de responsabilidade.

Kira: Cagalli também vai estar lá.

Ahmed continua a jogar, mas seus ombros ficam bem mais tensos.

Ahmed: N-não é como s-s-se ela fosse pra ficar bebendo que nem essas garotas que não valem nada... ela vai lá pra... pra impedir que aquilo saia do controle.

Kira: Eu sei. Mas ainda assim ela vai estar lá.

Ahmed não responde. No quarto apenas o som de lasers e ocasionais explosões são ouvidos.

Ahmed: Esse seu Gundam Freedom é muito bom, né não?

Kira: Você vai?

Ahmed: ...

Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer. A simples idéia de ir a uma das festas da ZAFT o enojava como nada. Por outro lado a oportunidade de estar em um ambiente descontraído com Cagalli era algo que não conseguia deixar passar.

Ahmed: É... talvez eu apareça por lá...

Em uma sala muito conhecia onde as pessoas trabalhavam até tarde e eram escravizadas, Shiho estava sentada em cima da mesa.

Shiho: Eles não vão ganhar, nós estaremos lá e eu quero todos trabalhando, não falem coisas desnecessárias, não gastem espaço da câmera à toa e não testem a minha paciência.

Tolle: Sim, meu Führer. – Diz em voz baixa.

Shiho: Coloquem o pé na frente, derrubem da escada, coloquem drogas nas bebidas, mas as pessoas querem ler sobre coisas interessantes e coisas interessantes vão acontecer.

Sai: Onde ela acha que nós conseguiríamos drogas? – Pergunta também em voz baixa.

Miriallia: Aposto que ela acha que a ZAFT vende ilegalmente – Sussurra para Sai.

Shiho: Eu quero que vocês estejam totalmente focados nos sussurros – Diz dando um tapa na mesa – Porque todo comentário pode ser interpretado de duas formas.

Tolle: Gravar conversar de bêbado, entendido. – Diz puxando o bloco de notas e fingindo que escrevia. Na verdade fazia um desenho de Shiho com um chicote na mão e seus colegas do jornal puxando pedras.

Kuzzey: Isso tudo não é perigoso?

Shiho: Perigoso vai ser se você voltar sem nada nas mãos. Aí, pode ter certeza, você vai implorar pra entrar na ZAFT.

Apesar de alguns improvisos e alguns atrasos de última hora, a maior parte das coisas já estavam prontas. E ao cair da noite as portas do saguão de entrada do prédio de artes se abrem para receberem seus convidados.

Dessa vez havia mais curiosos, as pessoas que sempre freqüentavam estavam lá, os que vieram na primeira festa aberta, não só haviam gostado, mas se sentiram importantes fora o que haviam pegado mais ou menos as informações do jornal antes dela ser publicada.

Você não estava só na festa da ZAFT, você via a festa acontecer, e por fim, havia várias pessoas sem uniformes e isso tornava tudo muito agradável. Lacus estava lá há algum tempo com Athrun, era divertido ver como ficava cheio em tão pouco tempo.

Kira: Athrun. Lacus. – Diz ao ver os dois, caminhando ao lado de Flay.

Athrun: Hey, Kira. Nosso convidado de honra. Vamos, pegue uma bebida e umas garotas. – Diz só pra provocar Flay.

Flay: Ei Zala, tente não confundir a sua noiva, de novo...

Athrun: Tente não perder o namorado vista, de novo.

Flay: Espero que você acorde bêbado, eu juro que assino a sua testa.

Athrun: Eu não espero, eu sei que você vai acordar bêbada.

Kira: Ok, ok. A gente se esbarra. – Diz já empurrando Flay, que mandava o dedo médio, pra longe de Athrun.

Flay: Eu juro que o empurro da escada – Diz de braços cruzados.

Kira: Um outro dia, Flay. – Diz sorrindo de forma constrangida.

Flay: Você concordou comigo, eu vou cobrar – Diz com um sorriso pouco adorável para uma dama.

Kira da uma risada sem graça enquanto torce para que Flay esqueça o que disse até o fim da festa e ela provavelmente não conseguiria esquecer até beber ou até que outra coisa ocupasse toda sua mente.

Lacus: Bons amigos, não?

Athrun: Com o Kira, sim.

Lacus apenas ri, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Próximo a entrada, mas de um ponto em que quem estivesse entrando não o veria, Dearka observava quem entrava.

Yzak: Vigiando o pessoal do jornal?

Dearka: Mais ou menos isso.

Yzak: Esquece. Eles não vão aparecer até daqui a uma hora ou duas. Falando em aparecer, cadê teu primo? Eu preciso desse cara aqui.

Dearka: Nem esquenta ele já chegou.

Yzak: O que? Tu não me avisa mais não?

Dearka: Passei o recado pro Athrun.

Yzak: Filho duma puta. – E se afasta batendo pé.

E entrando estava um grupo conhecido, bom... ao menos Lunamaria que era preferida do jornal para festas da ZAFT, novamente Shinn não estava com eles.

Meyrin: Isso vai durar um dia só? Parece que vai ser pra sempre.

Rey: Dependendo do ânimo pode durar até o inicio da manhã.

Meyrin: Ainda bem que não vim de salto alto, vou dançar e perder uns 300 quilos!

Lunamaria: Você não precisa disso.

Meyrin: Você que não precisa.

Heine: As duas estão ótimas. – Diz com um sorriso sincero.

Lunamaria/Meyrin: Obrigada!

E depois ficam se encarando como se fossem começar a disputá-lo. E provavelmente iriam se nada fosse feito.

Stellar: Achei que não gostaria de vir.

Shinn: Porque eu não gostaria de vir?

Stellar: Não sei se teve boas lembranças.

Shinn: Eu danço tão mal assim?

Stellar olha pra ele com uma interrogação gigantesca e só então repara que eles estavam falando sobre coisas completamente diferentes. E ri só de imaginar "qual mal" ele dançava.

Stellar: Shinn ainda tem muito o que aprender – Diz piscando e se afastando um pouco indo até a pista.

Shinn: Huh? Ei, isso não é... Hey! – E segue atrás dela.

Em outro canto, alguns membros da ZAFT estavam sentados, na verdade jogados nas cadeiras.

Miguel: Uma aposta nova? Vamos, é tudo que precisamos pra animar essa festa.

Rusty: É só beber um pouco e subir na mesa. COOKY! – Grita para alguns garotos que passavam e eles saúdam COOKY erguendo as garrafinhas coloridas.

Nicol: E o encontro com a Campbell? Você não pulou no lago.

Miguel: Merda! Eu esqueci. Caras, por favor, não lembrem o Yzak.

Mas Rusty e Nicol estavam se olhando com um sorriso sinistro. E nessas horas você via Nicol um casaco vermelho aluno de COOKY agindo como membro da ZAFT.

Miguel: To fudido...

Yzak: Vem cá, vocês viram o Athrun? Eu preciso dar umas porradas nele.

Rusty: Depois você cuida disso.

Nicol: Tem algo pra você se ocupar.

Yzak: O que? – E se vira para Miguel. – Hey, você ainda me deve aquela aposta.

Miguel: Merda!

Nicol: Era só isso.

Miguel: Não podemos repensar? Meer Campbell é fangirl do Athrun, isso é missão impossível.

Rusty: Nada é impossível para a ZAFT.

Yzak: Anda logo, prova que tu é ZAFT.

Miguel: Não! Tem algum lago por aqui?

Nicol: Não e agora você tem que chamar a Campbell pra sair.

Miguel: Eu ainda vou ferrar com todos vocês.

Rusty: Boa sorte, agora que tal ir falar com a garota?

Miguel: Cadê? Nem a vi por aqui.

Rusty aponta para Lacus que passava com Athrun.

Miguel: Sua anta aquela é a Lacus.

Rusty: Você sabe a diferença? Droga, achei que poderia me divertir um pouco.

Miguel: Vocês não vão ficar andando atrás de mim, ne?

Yzak: A gente? Imagina. – Diz em tom obvio de ironia.

Miguel: Não, não, não, porque vocês não vão arranjar um par e deixem que eu me vire?

Rusty: É capaz de você se esconder embaixo da mesa pelo resto da festa.

Miguel: Quem fez isso foi você

Rusty: Mas eu cumpri a aposta.

Yzak: Quanto mais tempo você perde aqui falando, menos festa você aproveita. Anda logo e acha a Campbell.

Miguel: Que isso fique anotado, eu odeio vocês – E se afasta batendo pé.

Yzak: Ele se recupera.

**Continua...**


	14. Venham se divertir!

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Capitulo 14: **Venham se divertir, é a nova festa da ZAFT!

Já havia começado há algumas horas, mas ainda havia pessoas chegando, Nicol estava de olho na porta, mas se distraiu por... Meia hora quando começou a conversar com uma garota e agora procurava Rusty e Miguel, mas eles simplesmente haviam desaparecido, o que não era difícil, havia tantas pessoas andando pelo salão enquanto outras se sacudiam na pista.

Bagunça. Ou diversão, como você quiser chamar.

"Ah que se dane" Pensou dando de ombros e seguindo com a garota que ele sabia ser casaco verde.

Perto da mesa, que estava cheia de bebidas diferentes, ninguém perdia tempo pra ver qual era, apenas enchia o copo de acordo com a recomendação dos amigos ou simplesmente pegava a com o nome mais impronunciável.

Lunamaria: Me sinto um pouco mal com essa coisa toda da festa da ZAFT, quer dizer, todo mundo está ansioso, já que parece que eles ficaram ofendidos com a matéria do jornal.

Meyrin: Eles sempre ficam ofendidos.

Lunamaria: A questão não é essa, eu sei que o povo do jornal vai estar de olho em mim, eles vão me seguir com aquelas câmeras estúpidas, esperando que eu apareça na página principal.

Meyrin: Você não vai beber.

Lunamaria: Não foi a bebida.

Meyrin: Eu vou ficar de olho em você...

Lunamaria ia abrir a boca pra reclamar, mas Meyrin simplesmente virou as costas e foi para a pista aproveitando que uma nova música havia começado.

Rey: Já vai começar? – Diz, apontando para o copo na mão de Lunamaria, - Não deveria pelo menos esperar dar mais tempo?

Lunamaria: Qual o problema de todo mundo? – Reclama deixando o copo em cima da mesa e se afastando.

Rey revira os olhos enquanto imaginava se Lunamaria gostava de sofrer. Ele segue pelo salão sem rumo, notando o movimento de algumas pessoas que evidentemente não pertenciam a academia.

Miriallia: Ela só pode estar brincando – Diz para seu amigo Tolle, eles haviam chegado juntos e agora estavam parados na varanda já que era impossível se comunicar na pista – Ela vai mandar mensagens a cada segundo, que tal colocar alguma coisa bem forte na bebida dela?

Tolle: Podemos colocar algumas das drogas que ela mencionou.

Miriallia: Quando ela vai aparecer por aqui? Mal cheguei e já estou cansada.

Tolle: Acho que a idéia deve ser essa.

Miriallia: Todo mundo ta dançando e eu estou esperando alguém escorregar? De jeito nenhum – E desencosta da grade – Vem comigo?

Tolle: Demorô.

Meer se apóia na mesa ainda rindo, havia esbarrado em umas três pessoas e depois de tentar beber o que não havia em seu copo ela decide enche-lo, ainda não estava bêbada, mas era só uma questão de pegar a garrafa errada, ou a certa.

Miguel: Que tal esse? – Pergunta oferecendo um copo que ele havia enchido, mas acabou por nem beber, na verdade porque estava ocupado babando em Meer que estava dançando.

Meer: Obrigada garçom. – Diz sorrindo e bebendo logo em seguida.

Miguel viu muito claramente, Rusty apontando e rindo e depois fazendo uma dança esquisita, algo que eles chamavam de "dança da vitória".

Miguel: Miguel Aiman, membro da ZAFT.

Meer: Eu iria me apresentar, mas acho que você já sabe quem sou eu.

Miguel: Impossível não saber, Meer.

Meer: E isso aqui – Diz deixando o copo vazio na mesa – É pra criança, Aiman. – E volta pra pista.

Ao fundo a risada escandalosa de Yzak pode ser ouvida. Miguel se aproxima dos dois, não estava com o sorriso que gostaria de estar pra esfregar na cara deles, mas por hora já era um começo.

Miguel: Rusty, porque não vai procurar uma cabra pra dançar? E Yzak vai ver se a Shiho já chegou, vai?

Yzak: É eu vou. Não, espera ai, não vo não! – Diz em tom de ironia.

Miguel: Espero que vocês dois fiquem chupando o dedo no final da festa.

Rusty: Você bem que gostaria.

Yzak: Vamos Miguel, faça o seu melhor.

Miguel: Vão se ferrar.

Ahmed seguia pelos cantos do saguão, evitando a pista improvisada. Se alguma vez parara para imaginar como seria uma festa da ZAFT, a realidade se mostrava mais impressionante. No mau sentido. A música alta feria seus ouvidos e ver todos aqueles jovens bebendo sem ter idade para tanto podia ser considerado no mínimo irresponsabilidade da direção. Onde o diretor Durandal estava com a cabeça quando autorizou isso?

Se perguntava o que Kira via nesse tipo de ambiente. Diversão, ele disse. Onde, Ahmed se perguntava. É verdade que nunca viu a ZAFT ou Meer Campbell com bons olhos, mas seu amigo casaco branco sempre foi uma pessoa sensata nesse antro de loucos. E pra piorar ainda tinha Cagalli.

Será que os irmãos realmente gostavam desse tipo de extravagância? Seria ele o antiquado? Bastou passar por um casal se amassando em uma das pilastras pra chegar a uma conclusão.

Não era ele que estava errado, e sim o mundo.

Com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos das calças e uma expressão mal-humorada, ele revirava o lugar com os olhos e passos apressados.

De repente a idéia de poder passar algum tempo com Cagalli não parecia mais tão atrativa assim.

Flay e Cagalli andavam rindo com copos de bebida na mão. Cagalli não gostava da ZAFT, mas tinha um problema sério com Athrun, na verdade o que o incomodava era que ele era um cara legal, mas estava sempre fazendo as coisas erradas.

Quer dizer, o melhor amigo do seu irmão não pode simplesmente não ser irritante e se unir aos jogos noturnos de WAR invés de ficar com idiotas completos que só acabavam com a má reputação de casacos vermelhos?

Havia passado duas vezes por Athun e Lacus e de repente seu humor havia ficado insuportável, Flay só não tinha começado a reclamar porque já estava meio alta depois de alguns copos e misturas que ela parecia não fazer a menor idéia do que se tratava.

Kira estava em algum canto conversando com uns colegas de classe e Flay não queria bancar a namorada chata, sabia que agia assim algumas vezes, mas ela tentava se comportar, agora que Athrun não desgrudava de Lacus ela se sentia mais calma.

Na verdade desejava profundamente que os dois voltassem pra PLANT e se cassassem e nunca mais fossem vistos juntos, mas isso em sua mente obscura e sóbria, agora, ela estava sendo uma boa amiga e afastando os pensamentos ruins de Cagalli.

Flay: Você é loira e usa vermelho, o que mais você quer?

Cagalli girou os olhos, por mais que soubesse que a ruiva era uma boa pessoa e alguns momentos até uma figura agradável, a ultima coisa que precisava era começar uma discussão sobre Athrun.

Cagalli: Talvez eu precise de um namorado – Diz como uma boa semi-bêbada e olha para o restinho do líquido verde que havia em seu copo.

Flay: Talvez você só precise agarrar alguém.

Cagalli: Fácil pra você, os garotos simplesmente quebram o pescoço pra te ver.

Flay: Quer apostar?

Isso nunca termina bem. Ou a bebida simplesmente apaga a memória das pessoas?

Cagalli: Kira não vai gostar disso.

Flay: Quem disse que eu faria alguma coisa pra trair o Kira? Nós vamos provar que você é capaz de conquistar alguém.

Cagalli: Como?

Flay: Ainda estou pensando nisso.

E as duas apenas se olham e começam a rir.

Ahmed: Cagalli-san! – Chama ao avistá-la.

Flay: Acho que já conseguiu – Diz com um sorriso debochado.

Cagalli: Ahmed!

Flay: Embora eu ache que "san" seja um mau começo – E ela empurra Cagalli sem ouvir a resposta mal educada que ela daria em dois segundos.

Ahmed: Estava te procurando.

Cagalli: Ah, nossa, não sabia que vinha – Diz com um sorriso sem graça e se sentindo mal por ter bebido, tinha certeza de que não era a mesma.

Ahmed: É... pra tudo tem uma primeira vez, certo?

De repente Cagalli se perguntou porque ele estava falando aquilo, imaginou se estava se referindo a eles, mas depois se 5 segundos em silêncio ela se lembrou do próprio comentário.

Cagalli: Isso, isso, espero que esteja gostando.

Na verdade se amaldiçoou mentalmente por dizer isso, pois agora ela podia se imaginar dizendo aquelas palavras e se referindo a própria roupa, que não era nada demais, apenas uma calça comprida e uma blusa vermelha com um decote não exagerado.

Mas para a sorte de sua mente alcoolizada, Ahmed não lia pensamentos.

Ahmed: Ah... eh... você está?

Não era o tipo de resposta que ela esperava, quer dizer ela não costumava defender as festas da ZAFT, mas tinha de admitir que elas tinham estilo e essa estava simplesmente incrível, ela podia pular noite inteira e isso ainda não seria suficiente.

Cagalli: Claro, você já foi pra pista? Eles estão tocando cada coisa, é incrível.

O que tem de errado em arrastar aquele amigo careta que provavelmente só sabe dançar balançando a cabeça e alternando os pés de vez em quando?

Ahmed: Não, ainda não.

Ela estava mesmo curtindo essa festa?

Cagalli: Vamos! Não pode ficar simplesmente parado aqui, assim você não se diverte. – Diz querendo o arrastar no meio daquelas pessoas loucas.

Ahmed: S-sim, claro. – Diz um pouco assustado com a reação de Cagalli.

Cagalli: Você quer beber alguma coisa antes? Sempre ajuda.

Dançar era constrangedor quando sóbrio foi a primeira coisa que aprendeu na primeira festa que ousou ir da ZAFT.

Ahmed: Acho que sim. – Diz sentindo a garganta repentinamente seca.

Cagalli não ia perder tempo perguntando o que ele queria, ela estava com sede e conversar com Ahmed e pensar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo não estava dando certo, ela encheu dois copos, dessa vez com um líquido incolor. E daí que fosse amargo?

Ahmed toma um dos copos e arrisca um gole, fazendo uma careta. Não era possível que alguém pudesse encher a cara com algo assim.

Cagalli: Ora não é tão ruim assim – Diz ao observar a expressão de quem não bebia nenhum pouco de álcool.

Ahmed não diz nada. Apenas devolve o copo a mesa.

Cagalli: Pra pista? – Pergunta animada.

Ahmed: Porque não?

No entanto havia casais que tinham se jogado de cabeça na pista e agora buscavam um pouco de paz e bebidas geladas.

Stellar: Shinn... Stellar não agüenta mais – Diz rindo e desamarrando a fita azul claro da sandália que estava trançada até abaixo do joelho.

Shinn: Ora essa, ainda é muito cedo pra parar. – Diz pondo ambas as mãos na cintura dela e a girando, dando voltas e meia-voltas. Os pés de Stellar passando a alguns centímetros do chão.

Stellar: Shinn! – Ela diz com largo sorriso e rindo – Só vou tirar os sapatos.

Vindo na mesma direção, Lunamaria que para de andar ao ver Shinn e Stellar. Não pôde deixar de girar os olhos e de sentir o queixo tremendo. Era estúpido, mas vê-la a deixava com raiva.

Havia desejado que ela tivesse se afogado no lago, mas é claro que o herói iria aparecer e salvar a garota mais bonita e desconhecida e no final terminaria com ela em uma cena clichê de um beijo apaixonado.

Não era ela. Não se importava com isso. Não precisava dele. Não queria ele.

Então porque ela não se virava e se afastava com dignidade? A última coisa que precisava era ter a conversa que afundou no lago ao invés de Stellar, porque ele simplesmente havia feito uma escolha bem clara.

No fundo sentiu aquele aperto no coração, aquela mesma sensação que havia gerado seu ataque no quarto, "Não novamente" pensa fechando os olhos.

Não era inveja; Não propriamente dita, porque não queria estar no lugar de Stellar. Ela não tinha interesse em ser a namorada de Shinn, apenas queria seu melhor amigo de volta.

Mas ele não fazia questão, era tudo que ela conseguia pensar desde o passeio. Que a amizade deles não era tão importante assim e que ele ignorava o sentimento dos amigos, ele não falava mais com Rey ou com Meyrin, e agora estava sentando com o grupinho esquisito de Stellar.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu quando ela abriu os olhos.

Meyrin: Luna...

Sua doce e preocupada irmã apareceu, tocando delicadamente seu ombro, até havia esquecido que ela estava a seguindo, mas não precisava de toda aquela pena e também não queria um abraço consolador.

Lunamaria: Eu estou bem – Diz amassando o copo de plástico e jogando em uma lixeira sem nem se importar se havia acertado, ela não ficou para ver.

Um pouco mais tarde, Dearka sobe em uma das mesas com um microfone na mão.

Dearka: Pessoal. Um instante, por favor. – A música abaixa e todos se voltam para ele. – Essa noite eu venho trazer a vocês um convidado muito especial. Direto de PLANT para vocês, Marco Elsman.

As luzes se apagam e uma se acende sobre um homem próximo ao equipamento de som. Vários alunos começam a gritar e aplaudir ao reconhecê-lo.

Dearka: De ao povo o que o povo quer, primo. POR COOKY!

Alunos presentes: POR COOKY!

A pista se ilumina com varias luzes coloridas dançantes. O ritmo da musica convidava todos para se juntarem aos que já estavam lá.

Shiho: Palhaçada... – Diz para ninguém em especial e se afasta da bagunça, já não estava muito próxima mesmo.

Sai: Essa era a tal carta na manga do Joule? Pensei que seria algo mais bombástico.

Kira: Eu também achei que fosse ser algo maior.

Sai: Pois é, com todos esses b- E finalmente percebe quem estava por perto. A principio, Sai pensa em se afastar, mas seu lado jornalista lhe diz melhor. – Você é amigo de Zala, certo?

Kira: Não vou te arranjar uma entrevista com ele. – Diz sorrindo.

Sai: Não... não era bem isso...

Kira: Então o que foi?

Sai: Você sabe se Joule-san preparou mais alguma coisa?

Kira: Até onde eu sei, mais nada.

Sai: Não sabe, huh... e o que você acha?

Kira: O que eu acho? Hm... Acho que ainda tem mais coisa esperando.

Sai: _Foi o que eu imaginei..._ Ta, valeu. – E se afasta.

Shiho digitava uma mensagem rapidamente, já ia mandar para o celular de Miriallia, quando a vê dançando com Tolle.

Shiho: Talvez eu mande de presente pro Elsman... – Resmungou tirando uma foto e se afastando com cara de poucos amigos.

Yzak voltava sua atenção a um problema pendente.

Yzak: Como é que é, ce pretende resolver isso hoje ou não?

Miguel: Fala como se fosse fácil! É a Meer e não as garotas retardadas que você arranja.

Yzak: Até quando você vai ficar repetindo o que eu sei? Seja macho e vai nela, porra.

Miguel: Tudo no seu tempo, muita calma nessa hora.

Yzak: Ce quer que eu alivie? Porque ta começando a me irritar.

Miguel: Ok, ok, depende do que for.

Yzak: Esquece o falatório, passa logo pro que interessa.

Miguel: Eu não quero levar um tapa!

Yzak: Ai é problema teu.

Miguel: Muito obrigado. – E se afasta indo novamente tentar uma comunicação com Meer.

Yzak saca o celular, bota pra filmar e começa a seguir Miguel, ele vira pra trás mostrando o dedo médio e ajeita a roupa indo até Meer que agora tentava prender o cabelo.

Miguel: Aqui está um pouco tumultuado demais, não gostaria de um pouco de ar fresco?

Meer: Ah, o gentil garçom.

Miguel: Eu já disse que o meu nome é Mig—

Meer: Miguel, eu sei... ZAFT, não é? – Ela pergunta como uma boa garota interessada... e com um plano em mente.

Miguel: É claro – Diz todo orgulhoso.

Meer: Você pode me ajudar, eu acho.

Miguel: Claro, o que?

Meer aponta com a cabeça para Athrun e Lacus que seguiam andando para outra parte do prédio.

Miguel: Hun...É, eu acho que posso pensar em algo, mas por hora vamos apenas falar com eles, certo?

Meer: Obrigada – E se afasta indo atrás deles.

Miguel: Vai vendo – Diz para a câmera de Yzak.

Yzak faz o sinal de ok e os segue a certa distância.

Lunamaria: Meyrin, você não precisa **mesmo **ficar me seguindo, porque não vai conversar com alguns garotos, tem uns de casaco vermelho te olhando. – Diz olhando em volta e vendo uns três garotos que ela reconheceu como da mesma sala e pelo que se lembravam eram vermelhos.

Meyrin: Eles estão olhando pra **você. – **Diz sem ao mesmo ver quem eram os garotos.

Lunamaria: Não, eles estão esperando eu ficar bêbada pra ficar com eles e isso **não **vai acontecer, então não tem porque **você **ficar me seguindo. – Diz empurrando a irmã para outro lugar.

Meyrin: Quais são seus planos? – Diz pisando duro no chão, fazendo com que a irmã parece de a empurrar.

Lunamaria: Meus planos são você parar de andar atrás de mim, enquanto eu vou me divertir sem estar em coma alcoólico e voltar para o meu quarto no final da festa.

Meyrin: Me parece bom, mas como vou ter certeza de que você vai cumprir isso?

Lunamaria: Ainda confia em mim?

Meyrin: .... hun...

Lunamaria: Eu não acredito que você hesitou!

E ela realmente ficou ofendida. Era sua irmã, porque ela simplesmente não ajudava? Lunamaria precisava de ar, e tudo que Meyrin fazia era pular em cima dela para que nenhum garoto chegasse perto.

Meyrin: Você saiu na capa do jornal, você ficou com o Shinn... E fez sei lá mais o que! E agora nós nem estamos mais falando com ele.

Lunamaria: Aaah por minha causa!?

Meyrin: Não! Mas você deu aquele ataque e—

Lunamaria: Você tem noção do que eu senti naquela hora? Não foi um ataque histérico porque ele não apareceu, ta legal? Meu coração estava doendo de verdade!

Meyrin balançou a cabeça negativamente, com os olhos marejados e se afastou em passos duros, saindo do salão principal, Lunamaria girou os olhos e pegou o primeiro copo com um líquido estranho que viu pela frente.

Shinn, que estava sentado a uma mesa junto de Stellar, que com alguma insistência conseguiu convencê-lo a deixá-la descansar um pouco, nota Meyrin saindo apressadamente do salão.

Shinn: _O que aconteceu?_

Na hora Shinn sente o impulso de se levantar e ir atrás da amiga, mas se para antes de se levantar. Ainda não estavam se falando. Toda aquela historia lhe parecia pura estupidez agora. Suas pernas balançavam nervosamente debaixo da mesa.

Stellar: ...então fiquei pensando o que pode ter acontecido – Diz rindo, mas percebe Shinn olhando para fora do salão – Algo errado?

Shinn: Hm? Ah, nada, nada. O que estava dizendo?

Stellar: Shinn está mesmo dormindo! Stellar está falando há horas! – E da um chute de leve em sua perna.

Shinn: Aah! Não é verdade. Eu só me distraí um pouquinho.

Stellar: O que quer fazer agora?

Shinn: Hmm... Agora que estou pensando nisso, não tem muito pra se fazer nessas festas além de dançar e beber...

Stellar: É a ZAFT afinal..

Shinn: De fato... Quer dançar mais? – Pergunta com um largo sorriso.

Stellar: Stellar adoraria.

Mais afastados do tumulto, Lacus e Athrun andavam conversando, pareciam ser um dos poucos alunos sóbrios do recinto, felizmente ou infelizmente...

Meer: Athruun! – E sem se importar muito com a presença de Lacus, provavelmente efeito da bebida, ela se pendura no garoto.

Lacus: Meer. Olá.

Meer: Lacus. Quanto tempo – Ela diz acenando loucamente e depois se volta para Athrun – Senti sua fatal.

É. Ela não estava muito bem.

Athrun: Você andou passando de novo dos limites, Meer? – Embora fosse uma pergunta, a resposta estava evidente.

Meer: Não na verdade... eles eram tão coloridos que eu não pude resistir. E você Athrun? Já passou dos limites?

Athrun: Eu ainda estou são, obrigado. – Diz lançando um olhar de quem pede ajuda a Lacus.

Lacus: Meer... talvez você queira sentar e descansar tenho certeza que deve estar um pouco tonta – Pergunta apontando para um banco que não estava muito longe.

Meer: Isso, exatamente – E solta Athrun, mas no primeiro passo que da ela tropeça e quase cai no chão. Como uma boa bêbada, ela começar a rir – me desculpe – Diz ainda rindo – Não costuma acontecer.

Athrun: Melhor você não andar sozinha. – Diz ajudando Meer a se manter de pé.

Meer: Eu sabia! Você quer ficar comigo – E agora aproveita para abraçá-lo.

Miguel: Athrun! Meer... – Diz com um olhar estranho para a situação dos dois – Lacus é sempre um prazer vê-la.

Lacus: Tudo bem?

Miguel: Ótimo. Hey Athrun posso te pedir uma coisa?

Athrun suspira.

Athrun: Que foi?

Miguel: Meer...

Meer: Oi! Você...

Miguel olha para Lacus que apenas ajuda Meer e elas se afastam um pouco.

Miguel: Seguinte... eu preciso sair com essa maluca e eu preciso mais ainda da sua ajuda.

Athrun: Desde quando você... ah, a aposta.

Miguel: Então, como ela é louca por você e você nem da bola pra ela, ela vai ficar bebendo... me ajuda?

Athrun: Vou ver o que posso fazer.

Miguel: Acho que se eu conseguir uma peruca azul seria perfeito.

Athrun: Acha mesmo que esse tipo de coisa vai dar certo?

Miguel: Sabe, faça sua mágica – Diz dando um tapa de leve nas costas dele – Simplesmente pense em algo e fale qualquer coisa pra ela, vamos, amanhã aposto que ela não vai lembrar de nada. Você pode dizer que quer casar com ela.

Athrun: Você quer minha ajuda ou não?

Miguel: Claro, claro, qualquer coisa.

Athrun suspira de novo.

Athrun: Vamos ver o que conseguimos.

Meer: ...e você tem que experimentar é incrível.

Lacus: Parece bom mesmo.

Meer: Hey, nossos garçons chegaram, querem pegar um pouco de bebida para as damas?

Athrun sorri. Ele da uma joelhada em Miguel, fazendo dar um passo a frente enquanto ele se vira e procura a mesa mais próxima.

Miguel: Não sei se isso vai te fazer bem.

Meer: Garotos "acham" demais. Isso. É um problema.

Miguel: Provavelmente, mas você não esquenta a cabeça com isso.

Meer: Diga pra ele, Lacus.

Lacus que até então estava olhando para o nada é pega de surpresa, olhando para os dois de forma confusa.

Lacus: Desculpe, como?

Meer: Garotos estão sempre achando muita coisa sobre nós, não é?

Lacus se perguntou se o "nós" era o fato delas serem parecidas ou se referia a mulheres, achou melhor não perguntar.

Lacus: Acho que as expectativas são sempre muito grandes.

Yzak que filma a coisa toda, faz cara de incredulidade.

Yzak: Que diabos ele ta fazendo?

Nicol: Acho que você vai ficar aqui a noite inteira.

Yzak: O escambau que vou... – E desliga o celular. – Depois a gente manda ele pagar um preço por não cumprir com a aposta. – E se afasta.

Nicol: Eu só quis dizer que vai demorar bastante e não que ele ia desistir... – E se afasta falando sozinho.

Yzak segue para uma das várias portas ao saguão no prédio de artes. Lá dentro havia varias pessoas arrumando uma série de equipamentos para filmagem.

Um dos homens avisa que já estavam prontos. Yzak sai da sala e volta ao saguão, mas não se afasta muito da porta. Alguns minutos depois uma mulher segurando um microfone e um homem carregando uma câmera saem da sala e se posicionam no centro do saguão. A mulher se vira para a câmera.

Entrevistadora: Aqui na colônia de ORB, Heleopolis, na Academia Imperial Unida dos Emirados de ORB, essa noite uma festa organizada pelos próprios alunos da academia tem lugar. O evento também conta com algumas celebridades de PLANT como o DJ Marco Elsman e a jovem cantora Lacus Clyne.

Entrevistadora: E estamos aqui com um dos organizadores do evento, aluno do 2º aluno, Yzak Joule. Para você, como foi organizar um evento desse porte?

Yzak: Não foi fácil. Tivemos que brigar um pouco, mas felizmente havia vários professores que nos deram apoio. A direção também colaborou um bocado.

Diz dando um sorriso simpático que normalmente não era visto em seu rosto.

Entrevistadora: Mas é verdade que a maior parte foi organizada pelos próprios alunos?

Yzak: Sim, temos um pequeno grupo que ficou responsável por organizar a maior parte dos detalhes.

Entrevistadora: E como foi que conseguiram trazer dois nomes de peso?

Yzak: Tivemos a grande sorte da senhorita Clyne e de um primo de Elsman estudarem aqui.

Entrevistadora: Você mencionou que foi preciso brigar para realizar esse evento. Exatamente contra quem vocês brigaram?

O sorriso até então simpático de Yzak se abre um pouco mais.

Yzak: Havia um grupo de alunos que era contra nossa idéia. Eles são poucos, mas tem uma certa influência por aqui.

Entrevistadora: Então não foi uma decisão em conjunto de todos os alunos?

Yzak: Infelizmente não. Seria melhor se eles estivessem do nosso lado, mas ao invés disso ficaram fazendo difamação e espalhando calúnias.

Entrevistadora: É uma tristeza isso.

Yzak: De fato.

Entrevistadora: Apesar disso, o evento foi um sucesso.

Yzak: Graças ao esforço de todos.

Entrevistadora: Muito obrigada pelo seu tempo, senhor Joule.

Yzak: Eu que agradeço.

Os dois se afastam e seguem pelo saguão parando ocasionalmente alguns alunos e fazendo algumas perguntas. Yzak segue pelo caminho oposto, saindo do prédio de artes para tomar um pouco de ar. Havia alguns casais que optaram por um lugar mais discreto, mas Yzak os ignorou.

Ele se senta em um banco de pedra vazio, a mão cobrindo o rosto, escondendo um sorriso maníaco e uma risada sem som.

Yzak: _Com isso minha vingança está completa..._

Flay agora amaldiçoava o lugar por estar tão cheio, viu pessoas com câmeras e tratou de se afastar, sua preocupação agora era onde diabos Kira estava metido? Enquanto sua mente processava vários xingamentos para alguma desocupada/carente/vadia que viesse ousar respirar ao lado dele.

Flay: Sai, Sai! – Ela aproveitou que ele parecia distraído e até um pouco ocupado, mas pra variar... ignorou.

Sai se vira para ela.

Sai: Flay. – Diz acenando.

Flay: Achei que o jornal não iria vir pra cá. Ou você não está a serviço?

Sai: Estava, já terminei meu trabalho. – Diz indicando a câmera em suas mãos.

Flay: Então você tem tempo livre. – Não era uma pergunta.

Sai: Sim, tenho.

Flay: Porque ainda não me chamou pra fazer alguma coisa?

Sai: Eh? – Sai fica meio abobalhado pela pergunta. Aparentemente seu cérebro registrou rápido demais que Kira não estava por perto. – Ah, quer beber alguma coisa?

Sai só vinha as festas da ZAFT a trabalho, nunca para se divertir. Estava acostumado a ver os outros fazendo o que se costuma fazer nessas festas, mas nunca tinha as feito.

Flay: O que você quiser.

Ainda não havia se esquecido de Kira ou de que iria matar qualquer garotinha, mas ultimamente tinha sentido falta de Sai, eles tinham se falado na fazenda e isso a fez sentir que eles pareciam mais distantes do que tudo.

Os dois se aproximam de uma das mesas, já havia um bom número de garrafas faltando. Sai apanha uma das poucas que conhecia e enche dois copos, entregando um a Flay. Fizera isso em silêncio. Queria arranjar algo para conversar. Algo que não pudesse se relacionar a Kira Yamato.

Flay: Você anda muito quieto – Diz depois de tomar metade do copo e de um silêncio desagradável que precisava ser quebrado.

Sai: E-eu só estava pensando na vida... – E fica encarando a bebida. – Já faz algum tempo desde que a gente se falou direito.

Uma festa da ZAFT não era exatamente o melhor lugar para se conversar a sério.

Flay: É verdade... você se afastou. – Não era verdade, quer dizer.. em parte era, ambos haviam se afastado e ela sabia disso, mas colocar as coisas dessa forma parecia fazer mais sentido do que admitir que eles não tinham nada em comum.

Sai não diz nada, apenas toma um gole de sua bebida.

Sai: Nós... ficamos com esse clima ruim...

Flay: Por quê? Nós somos amigos não é?

Sai: É... realmente é estranho... – E toma outro gole.

Flay: Não deveria ser assim, não é? O que tem de errado?

Sai apenas sorri enquanto toma um gole mais demorado que os outros.

Flay: Sai!

Sai: O que tem de errado... – Diz sem abaixar o copo, observando Flay por alguns instantes. – Nada. Como você disse, é minha culpa. – E toma o resto da bebida.

Flay: Não disse que é sua culpa... – E deixa o copo em cima da mesa com o resto da bebida – Apenas que você se afastou...

Sai novamente não diz nada. Não queria de jeito nenhum tocar no nome de um certo casaco branco, mas parecia cada vez mais difícil. Odiava ter que tocar nesse assunto, mas a bebida que lhe ardia as entranhas e a frustração acumulada por bastante tempo estavam lhe empurrando.

Sai: Você... nunca percebeu, não é?

Flay: O que...? – Pergunta piscando seguidamente.

Há algumas horas estava alegre e pulando sobre efeito da bebida, mas depois de um tempo parecia que o prazo já tinha terminado.

Sai: Os meus sentimentos. – Diz olhando nos olhos de Flay.

Flay: Eu... não...Sai...

Sai se aproxima de Flay e a beija, por alguns instantes ela fica sem reação, mas corresponde, o que não dura muito, já que ela parece lembrar que além de ter namorado, eles estavam em uma festa, e tudo que acontecia ia parar na primeira página do jornal.

Flay: Sai, isso não... – Diz olhando nos olhos dele, porém sem muita idéia do que dizer ao certo. Nada parecia certo.

Kira: Flay... – Diz com um copo na mão. Tinha uma expressão mista de surpresa e incredulidade.

Flay da um salto pra trás e ao focar bem a expressão de Kira, ela recua três passos, batendo na mesa.

Flay: Kira.

Kira deixa o copo sobre a mesa, se vira e se fasta. Sai permanece onde estava. Flay pega o copo e termina com o resto da bebida, ela olha rapidamente para Sai, não encontrando nada ao certo que pudesse expressar como se sentia e também não querendo ficar para uma nova conversa, ela segue atrás do namorado.

Os dois seguem até próximo a entrada do saguão, chegando lá, Kira para de andar.

Flay: Não... Você não... Eu não... – Diz embora não fizesse o menor sentido, só não poderia deixar que ele se afastasse sem que ao menos pudesse explicar o que era... inexplicável.

Kira: Então... Por que...? – Pergunta sem se virar.

Flay: Não é isso! Não é... eu não iria... – Mas pára de falar, não era capaz de terminar a frase. Era mentira, não era?

Kira: Não iria... o que?

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver sua expressão angustiada. Aquela resposta não era o caminho certo. Ela não dizia mentiras e ela não o enganava. Então na verdade ela não tinha nada pra dizer, porque não fazia sentido.

Flay: O que? – Perguntou já com raiva de si mesma por ter ido atrás de Sai – Eu não fiz nada! – Gritou mais para si mesma do que como resposta para ele.

Kira vira o rosto para Flay. Um sorriso triste e um rastro de lágrimas adornava seu rosto.

Kira: Você... É uma péssima mentirosa... – E se vira saindo do prédio de artes.

Flay: Kira! – Mas ela só consegue ir até a porta, não tinha coragem, cara e nem palavras para segui-lo.

**Continua...**


	15. Encarando o diabo de frente

**Gundam Seed Again**

**Capitulo 15: **Encarando o diabo de frente.

* * *

No clube de jornalismo. Ainda cedo, os sofredores... Ou melhor, os alunos que não se encontravam em aula, terminavam os detalhes do jornal, que sempre atrasava quando havia festa.

Kuzzey: Porque eu sinto que o trabalho está mais pesado? – Pergunta parando de digitar, sentia que estava fazendo isso há mais tempo do que os dedos estavam acostumados.

Miriallia: Porque a Shiho faz a revisão final e a gente não tem que se preocupar muito. – Diz aproveitando a deixa para estalar os dedos.

Kuzzey: E cadê ela? – Ele olha em volta, mas todos estavam concentrados sem seus cantos, não havia sinal da líder marchando e cuspindo ordens.

Miriallia: Foi embora, estava chateada porque não conseguiu o queria.

Como ela havia acordado cedo, ao chegar na sala, deu de cara com Shiho reclamando enquanto batia com os dedos tão forte no teclado que poderia quebrar as pecinhas, não demorou muita pra ela gritar, se levantar da cadeira a mandando contra a parede e sair da sala.

Tolle: Ou seja, não teve gente se descuidando como sempre.

Kuzzey: Eu estou atrasado com as matérias! – Resmungou olhando para o relógio na parede, logo logo ele teria que sair porque a aula ia começar e havia os problemas como dever de casa e conteúdo.

Miriallia: Pode ir, eu já estou fechando aqui – Diz rapidamente lendo o artigo e o salvando.

Kuzzey: Muito obrigado. Muito obrigado – Ele sai da sala pulando.

Não sabia dizer se estava chateada ou aliviada com os "preferidos" de Shiho estarem longe do foco da câmera, pelo menos ela não teria que se preocupar em escrever algo ruim sobre alguém que não merecia.

Cagalli estava louca pra aula terminar, assim que o sinal bateu, ela escapou pelo tumulto de alunos que sempre fugiam em cada intervalo. Ela caminhou apressada até o dormitório onde sabia que ela estaria.

Como dividiam o mesmo quarto, ela não se preocupou em bater, apenas abriu a porta que Flay nem havia se dado ao trabalho de trancar. Na verdade porque ela ainda estava ali deitada, Cagalli quase perdeu o horário.

Desde que voltara da festa, Flay se encontrava jogada na cama, ainda com a roupa da festa e a coberta até a cabeça, ela estava naquele estado vegetativo, sem nem abrir a boca.

E é claro que ela não precisava nem perguntar, era tão óbvio que incomodava.

Cagalli: Você está perdendo aula.

Não iria mudar muita coisa, por mais que Flay fosse uma boa aluna e mantivesse as notas sempre acima da média, sabia que ela conseguia fazer isso sem prestar muita atenção. Logo estar matando aula, não era um problema.

Como resposta ela ouve um murmúrio que não compreende. Pelo menos Flay estava viva.

Cagalli: Você e o Kira não estão só na mesma sala, mas estão no mesmo colégio, se esconder aqui não vai mudar em nada.

Ela ficou por quase um minuto encarando o cobertor rosa de Flay que não se moveu. Dando um suspiro cansado, ela se aproximou da porta.

Flay: Fala com ele.

Cagalli imediatamente se virou, Flay continuava escondida embaixo do cobertor, mas pelo menos podia ouvi-la e céus ela não estava nada bem. Com certeza não iria erguer o rosto até que ela tivesse saído para poder lavar o rosto e com pouco sucesso esconder que havia chorado.

Flay: Eu nunca te pedi nada, Cagalli... Por favor?

E nessas condições é possível negar alguma coisa?

Cagalli: Pode deixar, apenas saia daqui até o intervalo.

Não ouve mais resposta e tudo que ela pôde fazer foi garantir que o pedido fosse atendido.

Em um quarto que não era o seu, Shinn despertava a luz entrava pela janela, iluminando todo o cômodo. As memórias da noite passada ainda fresca na memória.

Sentia certa pressão do lado direito de seu corpo. Stellar dormia parcialmente sobre ele com a cabeça sobre seu peito. A sua mão direita vai ao rosto de Stellar, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caia, e ficou observando sua expressão pacífica enquanto dormia.

Shinn: _Parece até um anjo._

Ela se remexeu na cama, com a cabeça apoiada em algo não tão fofo assim, ela abriu os olhos, completamente sonolenta.

Stellar: Shinn?

Shinn: Bom dia. – Diz sorrindo.

Stellar: Bom... – Ela boceja – Dia! Shinn dormiu bem?

Shinn: Muito bem. E você, dormiu bem?

Stellar: Sim. Stellar está ótima – Diz com um largo sorriso.

Dearka estava a caminho da sala quando encontra com Yzak.

Yzak: Bom dia. – Diz com um sorriso largo no rosto.

Dearka: Dia. Que aconteceu, caiu da cama?

Yzak: Não. Apenas levantei mais cedo.

Dearka: Você nunca levanta cedo.

Yzak: Uma pessoa pode mudar, certo?

Na porta da sala. Miriallia e Shiho estavam conversando, Kuzzey se matava lendo tudo que podia pra tentar fazer o dever de casa.

Shiho: Já foi entregue?

Miriallia: No próximo tempo nossos ajudantes vão estar livres e eles vão pegar as cópias lá na sala.

Shiho: Que droga, hein?

Miriallia: Hun?

Shiho tira uma foto de Miriallia e Tolle dançando de dentro do casaco, e Miriallia da um sorriso bem amarelo, balançando freneticamente a mão.

Miriallia: N-não é isso!

Shiho: Eu só me pergunto se você está tentando me explicar o fato de vocês **em **serviço estarem se divertindo ou se é porque você estava com o Tolle.

Yzak e Dearka estavam de passagem por ali, indo para sua sala.

Yzak: Bom dia, jornal.

Dearka da uma piscada para Miriallia.

As duas se olham e depois ficam encarando eles se afastarem e se olham novamente.

Miriallia: A-apenas jogue essa foto fora!

Shiho: Talvez eu precise – Diz a guardando dentro do casaco.

Miriallia: E você o Yzak, hein?

Shiho: O que? – Já mostrando seu mau humor sobre o assunto.

Miriallia: Ele estava... "bem", não é?

Shiho: Só porque não pude varrer o chão com a ZAFT, mas da próxima vez o "jornal" vai dar uma boa lição naquele nariz em pé.

Na outra sala, os alunos que conseguiram sair da cama ainda cedo já estavam a espera do professor, os demais só apareceriam ao longo do dia.

Rey: ... consegue subir mais rápido.

Heine: Mesmo? Eu não tinha idéia.

Rey: Poucas pessoas sabem.

Heine: Eu não sou muito bom com esses jogos.

Lunamaria: Vocês viram? Viram? – Pergunta se aproximando – Acabo de saber que eu não estou no jornal.

Heine: Meus parabéns.

Rey: Muito bem, Lunamaria.

Meyrin: Dia... – E senta na cadeira.

Lunamaria: Heine você estava com a Meer no fim da festa?

Heine: Eu? ... Não no fim, por quê?

Lunamaria: Ouvi algumas garotas comentarem...

Heine: Ah, isso sempre acontece. – Diz com um sorriso sincero.

Meyrin: Sempre?

Lunamaria: Que sorte, hein?

Heine: Um pouco. E vocês? Como foi a noite de vocês?

Lunamaria: Foi ótima, nem lembro do que sonhei, mas perdi um pouco a hora.

Meyrin apenas observava a irmã, ela parecia muito bem, ainda estava um pouco chateada com ela por causa da briga, mas isso era um pequeno detalhe.

Meyrin: Ótima – Diz com um sorriso.

Heine pisca algumas vezes.

Heine: Que bom pra vocês. – Não era bem o que ele tinha perguntado, mas decide encerrar o assunto ali mesmo já que não sabia se elas não entenderam ou desviaram a pergunta.

Meer: Bom dia – Diz puxando uma cadeira e se sentando perto deles.

Meyrin e Lunamaria não podem deixar de se olharem e depois ficarem encarando Heine com um sorriso divertido.

Heine: Bom dia. – Cumprimenta com seu sorriso brilhante de sempre.

Lunamaria: Porque não a convida pra se juntar a nós? Ela está solitária ali.

Heine: É uma ótima idéia. O que me diz, Me-chan?

Meer: Ahn? – Ela pisca seguidamente olhando para eles – Ah, obrigada – Diz puxando a cadeira para mais perto deles...Heine.

Heine: Então, Me-chan, como foi sua noite?

Meer: Pra dizer a verdade eu não lembro direito... – E fica um tempo encarando o nada um bocado pensativa – Lembro das pessoas, mas não faço a menor idéia do que falei.

Nesse momento, Shinn e Stellar entram na sala de mãos dadas e rindo levemente. Meer acompanha o olhar do grupo que cai sobre os dois e vê muito claramente Lunamaria começar a batucar na mesa e Meyrin girar os olhos.

No intervalo, os alunos fugiam para poderem lanchar e conversar as fofocas do jornal, Cagalli pensou em novamente ir até o quarto e arrastar Flay, mas havia prometido que faria uma coisa antes.

Cagalli: Kira. Tudo bem?

Apesar de serem da mesma sala, Cagalli levava muito a sério os estudos e de forma alguma iria conversar na aula.

Kira: Hm, claro.

Cagalli: Kira. – Diz com a entonação de quem já sabe da situação.

Kira desvia o olhar.

Cagalli: Não está tudo bem.

Kira: Flay... como ela está?

Cagalli: Parece um vegetal.

Kira: ... o que você quer?

Cagalli: Saber como o meu irmão está.

Kira: Como... como você acha que eu estou...? – Diz abaixando a cabeça. - Depois de ver Flay... beijando outro...

Cagalli abre a boca, mas se cala. Agora fazia sentido o fato de Flay estar enrolada sem falar nada, ela não tinha argumentos.

Cagalli: Vocês já conversaram? Não é nenhum engano?

Kira: Só se meus olhos estiverem me enganando...

Cagalli: Então... o que você vai fazer a respeito?

Kira: Eu não sei...

Cagalli: A Flay não é mau caráter, talvez vocês só precisem conversar...

Kira: Eu sei... eu sei... talvez... talvez eu devesse mesmo... falar com ela...

Cagalli: Quando você estiver se sentindo bem, faça isso.

Kira: Eu vou...

Na sala, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Rey e Heine enchiam o estomago. Stellar, Auel e Sting tinham saído como sempre faziam. Shinn que normalmente comia na sala com seus amigos, e trocou esse hábito desde que passaram a não se falar decidiu que era hora de tomar uma atitude.

Shinn: Rey. Quero falar com você. – Diz parado a porta.

Rey se levanta, deixando seu lanche e sai da sala com Shinn.

Meyrin: O que será que ele quer?

Lunamaria: Você ainda está chateada?

Meyrin: Ele não tinha direito...

Lunamaria: Shinn sempre foi nosso amigo. O que aconteceu é passado.

Shinn e Rey seguem pelos corredores e descem as escadas até o pátio. Rey seguindo alguns passos atrás de Shinn. Ao sair do prédio, Shinn para de andar e se vira para Rey.

Shinn: Por quanto tempo vocês pretendem me ignorar?

Rey: Ninguém esta te ignorando.

Shinn: Então porque ninguém dirigiu a palavra a mim?

Rey: Você largou Lunamaria quando iam acertar os problemas. Eu sou amigo dela, e Meyrin é sua irmã.

Shinn: Ai você achou que era justo me dar uma gelada?

Rey: Foi preciso dar tempo ao tempo.

Shinn: E qual é a do Heine?

Rey: O que tem ele?

Shinn: Desde quando vocês falam com ele?

Rey: Foi você que começou.

Shinn: Isso n-

Rey: Porque você me chamou aqui?

Shinn: Rey... você é meu melhor amigo. Eu não quero estar na mesma sala ou dividir o quarto com você se for pra gente ficar brigado.

Rey e Shinn ficam se encarando os olhos um do outro, imóveis. Rey abaixa os ombros.

Rey: Você é teimoso mesmo. – Diz suspirando.

Shinn: Como é que é?

Rey: Podia ter resolvido pedindo uma transferência de turma e de quarto e esquecido da gente.

Shinn: Como se alguém fosse capaz de esquecer de vocês.

Rey sorri. Shinn sorri de volta. Rey da um soco em Shinn, derrubando-o no chão.

Shinn: Pra que isso?

Rey: Agora sim está perdoado.

Shinn: Filho duma puta.

Rey estende a mão para Shinn que se levanta com sua ajuda.

Rey: O que pretende fazer agora?

Shinn: ... vou me desculpar com Lunamaria.

Rey: ... Não vai se safar com elas com apenas um soco.

Shinn: Elas?

Rey: Meyrin está bem furiosa com você.

Shinn: Eu devia ter imaginado...

A porta do quarto é batida, por algum milagre divino Flay não estava debaixo das cobertas, mas também não estava usando o uniforme.

Cagalli: Você não me disse que beijou outro garoto.

Flay suspirou. Sabia que ia começar assim, mesmo que Kira não precisasse ele tinha uma irmã chata e protetora.

Flay: Porque você ia começar a perguntar um monte de coisas – E antes que Cagalli a interrompesse – E eu não saberia responder nenhuma.

Cagalli: Olha, eu não sei o que te deu, mas ele está bem chateado.

Flay: E eu pareço feliz!?

Cagalli: Quando ele estiver melhor ele vai vim conversar com você.

Flay: Quando isso?

Cagalli: Eu não sei.

Flay: Então pergunte a ele.

Cagalli: Você o traiu!

Flay: Mentira!

As duas ficam se encarando por um longo tempo. Flay continuava parada num canto do quarto e Cagalli encostada na porta.

Cagalli: Se você admitir isso já vai ser um bom começo.

Flay: Eu não queria, ta bom? Eu não faria nada pra magoar o Kira.

Cagalli: Ao menos você está arrependida?

Flay: ...

Cagalli: Vamos Flay, alguma coisa você fez.

Flay: Eu não preciso de um sermão seu – E vai até a porta, mas Cagalli continua a barrando – O que foi agora?

Cagalli: Pare de magoar o meu irmão e pare de se magoar.

Flay: Eu não vou terminar com ele. – Diz séria.

Cagalli: Então torça pra que ele não termine com você.

Flay: Ele me ama!

Cagalli: É por isso mesmo que você deveria pensar! É porque ele te ama que ele está magoado e é por isso que você passou metade do dia nesse quarto.

Flay: Eu já sei... eu vou tentar resolver isso, agora.

Cagalli se afasta e Flay sai batendo a porta. Ela ignora os olhares estranhos dos alunos por ela não estar usando uniforme e sim uma roupa comum, mas não estava com paciência pra voltar pro quarto e pegar o casaco.

Não é como se fosse ficar para assistir as aulas mesmo, o intervalo era longo e ela precisava ser rápida, foi até as salas onde havia poucas pessoas, foi direto aonde a interessava. O outro segundo ano.

Flay: Kuzzey. – Ela se aproximou do garoto com o qual nunca tinha falado, apenas cumprimentava porque ele andava com Miriallia.

Ele estranhou e muito a presença da ruiva, mas o sorriso bobo denunciava que ele viajava mentalmente por ela saber seu nome. E já arrependida, ela decide manter a distância de uma carteira do garoto.

Flay: A Miriallia, cadê ela?

Parecendo acordar da sua fantasia de menos de cinco segundos, ele pensou por alguns instantes, o suficiente pra Flay girar os olhos pela sala na esperança que a garota brotasse do chão e ela não precisasse perder mais tempo.

Kuzzey: Deve estar no jornal.

Flay: Obrigada – E com um sorriso completamente falso ela sai quase que correndo da sala, enquanto Kuzzey ignorava o dever de física e babava na direção da porta.

De volta a sala, Rey retornava ao seu lugar, voltando a comer seu lanche.

Lunamaria: Ei, não pode simplesmente sentar aqui sem abrir a boca.

Meyrin: É, o que ele queria?

Rey aponta para a porta, enquanto enchia a boca com um sanduíche. Shinn estava parado lá. Meyrin da de ombros e Lunamaria tira rapidamente Shinn do campo de visão.

Lunamaria: Rey, por favor, queira falar. Mas mastigue primeiro...

Shinn: Lunamaria. Eu deveria ter dito isso mais cedo... bem mais cedo. – Diz entrando na classe e parando próximo a carteira dela. – Eu estou muito arrependido por tudo que fiz. – Diz se curvando quase a 90º. – Não espero que você me perdoe... eu só queria que soubesse que estou arrependido.

Lunamaria olhou surpresa para Shinn, preferia que ele tivesse dito qualquer coisa longe dos olhos do resto do grupo, mas nada era perfeito, ela olhou rapidamente para Meyrin que estava de braços cruzados.

E voltou para Shinn, com um sorriso trêmulo ela se levantou da cadeira, sem nem saber ao certo o que ia fazer. É claro que estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia como se as palavras dele tivessem sido como uma pancada.

_Eu estou muito arrependido por tudo que fiz. _Poderia soar como uma boa frase e um ótimo pedido de desculpas, mas ele além de melhor amigo, sempre fora um pouco mais do que isso.

E agora sentia que não tinha mais jeito. Ele estava estupidamente feliz com Stellar e isso deveria bastar. Uma boa amiga deveria estar feliz por ele e esquecer qualquer problema que tivesse ocorrido.

Lunamaria: Senti sua falta – Murmura o abraçando apertado, com o rosto apoiado em seu ombro, ainda tentando não começar a chorar... alto. – Seu idiota...

Shinn: Eu estou... muito arrependido por... tudo que fiz...

Seus ombros tremeram ao sentir o toque de Lunamaria. Seus dedos arranhavam as próprias pernas. Sua vontade era de retribuir o abraço dela, mas não sentia no direito. Não depois do que fez... não podia ser perdoado tão facilmente.

Aos olhos de Meyrin, Shinn havia sido forçado a se desculpar e por isso parecia uma múmia completamente não arrependida e a irmã uma trouxa por ainda se dar ao trabalho de expressar um pingo de sentimento. Quanto a Rey a única razão era porque eles dividiam o quarto, e isso talvez fosse coisa dele.

_Não é a mesma coisa. _Pensou um pouco chateada e se afastou de Shinn recuando alguns passos, ainda não querendo o encarar, mas também não queria fazer nenhuma cena, pensou quase desesperada em pedir ajuda a Meyrin, mas sabia que ela estava furiosa.

Ao invés de sair da sala e se jogar na cama, ela se virou sentando na cadeira e olhando para os próprios pés.

Shinn repete o gesto para Meyrin e sai da sala.

Heine: O garoto estava mesmo arrependido.

Meyrin: Uma ova que estava.

Heine: Você não viu as mãos dele... o garoto estava doido pra te abraçar, Luna.

Lunamaria se afundou na cadeira, e escondeu o rosto com as mãos e pela primeira vez Meyrin queria chutar Heine até fora da sala, mas tudo que ela pôde fazer por sua pobre irmã foi olhar feio para o garoto e depois com um olhar esperançoso para Rey que se ocupava com seu lanche e agora ela queria chutar os dois insensíveis.

Depois de virar muitos corredores e esbarrar em quinhentas pessoas, ela conseguiu chegar ao clube de jornalismo, parou alguns minutos antes de empurrar a porta. Na verdade não tinha muito que falar com Miriallia, nem sabia se ela iria ouvi-la, mas elas em algum momento foram boas amigas e ela precisava falar.

Ela bateu uma vez, mas entrou mesmo assim, havia até esquecido que poderia dar de cara com Sai e ela definitivamente não queria vê-lo. Avistou Miriallia sentada sobre a mesa, enquanto Shiho ria de alguma coisa.

Tolle: Oh, a que devemos sua visita, Flay-san?

Shiho: A gente não falou mal de você ou do seu namorado...

Flay: Não é por isso... Miri?

Miriallia encarou Flay por alguns instantes como se indicasse para que ela falasse o que desejava, mas ali estava a ruiva, sem uniforme e com uma aparência que ela conhecia muito bem.

Miriallia: Vamos lá pra fora. – Diz levantando da mesa e saindo com Flay da sala – O que foi?

Flay: Podemos conversar em outro lugar?

Miriallia: Você não tem nada pra me dizer antes?

Flay respirou fundo, porque ela tinha que ser tão malditamente certinha e boa amiga? Apesar de um pouco impaciente, ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

Flay: Me desculpe, pelas coisas que eu disse... eu só estava irritava, você sabe que eu falo qualquer coisa.

E era verdade. Miriallia sabia muito bem disso, embora ainda estivesse um pouco decepcionada com Flay, ela não era o tipo que negava ajuda a uma boa amiga, principalmente quando conhecia e sabia que ela estava em sua melhor condição.

Miriallia: Acho que eu posso te dar alguns minutos.

Elas caminharam até uma sala, que na verdade não era nunca utilizada, apenas para algumas reuniões de clubes e para grupo de estudo de alunos, como as provas estavam relativamente longe, ninguém ia ate lá.

Miriallia: O que aconteceu?

Flay: O Kira me odeia. – Começou a falar andando em volta da grande mesa redonda.

Miriallia: Impossível, ele gosta muito de você.

Flay: Não depois do que eu fiz.

Miriallia: O que você...fez?

Flay não era exatamente o tipo de garota que estragava um relacionamento, principalmente porque era o Kira e céus, ela sabia muito bem o quanto Flay havia investido para falar e conseguir sair com ele.

Flay: Você sabe que o Sai sempre foi meu amigo.

Miriallia: Embora vocês não se falem muito.

Flay: É... eu estava tentando consertar isso, porque eu gosto dele, ele sempre foi legal comigo.

Miriallia: E o Kira ficou com ciúmes? – A idéia era absurda, mas talvez de tanto agüentar Flay amaldiçoando qualquer garota que se aproximasse até pra pedir as horas, ele também houvesse decidido devolver na mesma moeda.

Flay: Não... é o Kira, ele não estava se importando, até...

Miriallia: Saber que o Sai gosta de você?

Flay ia começar a gritar um 'como você sabe?' mas achou melhor ficar quieta, ela havia simplesmente sumido da vida de Sai e Miriallia passava mais tempo com ele do que ela poderia sequer tentar.

Flay: Sobre o Sai me beijar.

Miriallia: Mas... O Kira não iria te odiar por isso, ele iria odiar o Sai... certo?

Flay: E-eu... correspondi, por alguns segundos! Eu recuei, eu não queria.

Miriallia apenas estende os braços e Flay obediente a abraçou. É claro que ela queria, porque no fundo ela sabia que Sai gostava dela e Kira fora algo tão espontâneo que não fazia muito sentido se fosse analisado direito.

Miriallia: Está tudo bem... vocês vão conversar.

Flay: Ele não vai Miri... ele estava chorando, eu nunca o vi chorar.

Miriallia: E eu também nunca te vi chorar por causa de um garoto – Diz enquanto acariciava gentilmente os cabelos dela e deixava que ela chorasse e falasse o que tinha vontade.

No pátio, uma bola rosa pulava feliz, enquanto a dona corria atrás dela, sem muito sucesso.

Haro: Haro. Haro. Tudo bem?

Lacus: Ora ora, Pinky-chan, não pode ficar por aqui, temos que voltar para o quarto.

Haro: Haro. Lacus. – E para quicando em volta de uma pessoa conhecida. – Tudo bem?

Lacus: Kira, olá. – Cumprimenta quando o avista.

Kira: Ah, Lacus. Ola.

Lacus: Me desculpe, pelo Pinky-chan, ele fica muito feliz quando pode passear.

Kira: Não, tudo bem. Sem problemas.

Lacus: Você parece preocupado...

Kira: Só um pouco...

Lacus: Deveria deixar as suas preocupações um pouco de lado, ou não vai conseguir pensar direito, se distrair.

Kira: Mas são justamente minhas preocupações o que eu preciso pensar direito agora.

Lacus fica o observando por algum tempo, se perguntando se ele tinha entendido o que ela quis dizer, embora ele estivesse visivelmente concentrado no que quer que o estivesse preocupando.

Lacus: Então se imagine no lugar de outra pessoa, às vezes uma outra perspectiva ajuda bastante.

Kira: Uma outra perspectiva... – E pensa sobre o que Cagalli havia dito. - "_Parece um vegetal.__Não é nenhum engano?__A Flay não é mau caráter, talvez vocês só precisem conversar..." Eu planejava falar com ela? Talvez..._ Obrigado, Lacus. Talvez eu afinal consiga fazer isso.

Lacus: Vai dar tudo certo.

Haro: Haro. Tudo bem?

**Continua...**


End file.
